Wrongly Accused
by LeslieSidle
Summary: Sara est accusée de meurtre...
1. 1ère partie

Title: **Wrongly Accused (Accusée à tort)**

Author: Leslie

Rating: PG-13

Classification: Drama - GSR - léger cross-over avec X-Files

Spoilers : Crash and Burn

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages présents dans ce fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Anthony Zuiker et à son staff et à Chris Carter. Le personnage d'Allison Moreau m'appartient ainsi que tous les persos secondaires. (héhé)

Feedback: Pleeeeease

Author's note: Je n'ai encore jamais cet épisode mais je sais ce qu'il se passe dedans. Un grand merci à Rosie pour avoir été ma Bêta-Reader

Summary: Sara est accusée de meurtre...

****

**1ère partie**

****

Ce matin là, tout se passait normalement pour Sara. Elle s'était réveillé vers 7h30, avait pris son petit-déjeuner et venait de sortir de la douche. C'était une des rares fois où elle prenait quelques jours de repos et ça lui faisait du bien, elle avait eût envie soudainement de couper les ponts avec le boulot, enfin plutôt de garder ses distances du monde extérieur durant quelques temps.

Elle avait vécu une semaine assez dure moralement et voulait tourner la page mais ça n'était pas sans mal.

Installée tranquillement à son bureau, elle remplissait de la paperasse qu'elle avait ramenée afin d'en avoir fini avec. Au loin, à l'extérieur, on pouvait entendre un vague hurlement de sirènes, qui semblait se rapprocher de plus en plus. Sara n'y prêta pas une grande attention jusqu'à ce que le bruit des sirènes ne s'intensifie. Elle se leva finalement pour jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et vit effectivement 2 voitures de police venant se garer en hâte au bas de l'immeuble. Elle pensa qu'il s'agissait certainement d'un problème avec les jeunes du quartier ou un vol à la rigueur, pourtant c'était un lieu assez calme et sans histoire en temps normal.

En quittant la fenêtre, elle se dirigea dans sa chambre afin de rechercher des notes ayant été prises lors d'une enquête et dont elle avait besoin pour l'un de ses rapports. Absorbée dans sa recherche, elle n'entendit pas le pas pressé des policiers dans les escaliers. C'est alors qu'on frappa à la porte :

-"Sara Sidle ! Ici le Lieutenant Pierson de la brigade criminelle ! Je vous ordonne d'ouvrir immédiatement !"

Sara lâcha brusquement ses notes, son cerveau était en train d'essayer d'enregistrer ce qu'elle avait entendu, malheureusement la distance entre l'entrée et la chambre avait étouffé la voix.

N'ayant toujours pas de signe de vie, Pierson au bord de la crise de nerf donna l'ordre d'enfoncer la porte. Au même moment Sara sortie de la pièce pour aller ouvrir mais fût stoppée net par cette effraction. Ce qu'elle vit la terrifia, deux agents de police armés et portant des gilets par balles s'élancèrent sur elle tandis que trois autres s'éparpillaient dans l'appartement.

Les deux agents de police la maîtrisèrent en lui tenant les mains dans le dos. Elle sentit quelque chose de froid encercler ses poignets : des menottes. C'est alors qu'un grand gaillard d'au moins 50 ans révolus fit son entrée, sa voix était autoritaire et rauque et son visage marqué par les années de travail. Il s'avança vers Sara qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait, tout s'était passé tellement vite qu'elle n'avait rien vu venir.

L'homme se posta en face d'elle et l'expression que portait son visage ne donnait pas envie de le contredire.

-"Sara Sidle ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation !"

Celle-ci pâlit, son corps se mit à trembler sous le coup de l'émotion, elle parvint tout de même à articuler un :

-"Quoi ?"

-"Je suis le Lieutenant Sacha Pierson, brigade criminelle de Las Vegas, je vous arrête pour le meurtre d'Hank Peddigrew." Il fit signe à un de ses collègues de venir et annonça d'une voix sèche.

-"On va vous lire vos droits" puis il se tourna vers les 2 policiers qui se tenait aux côtés de Sara et leur dit :

-"Embarquer-la !"

Sara n'avait plus la force de parler, elle ne comprenait absolument rien à la situation, elle n'avait rien vu, tout était aller si vite… Elle avait à peine enregistrée ce que le Lt. lui avait dit. Brigade criminelle… meurtre… Hank… droits… qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Elle n'arrêta pas de se poser la question durant le court trajet la conduisant au véhicule de police. Elle était escortée par ces deux hommes qui la maintenaient fermement malgré les menottes et lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte du hall d'entrée de l'immeuble, elle dut affronter les regards stupéfaits, interrogatifs, suspicieux des habitants. Elle se sentit vraiment mal à ce moment précis et choisit de baisser la tête.

Une fois arrivés à la voiture, un des policiers ouvrit la porte arrière et l'obligea à monter. A cet instant précis, elle sentit sa vie basculer et la peur s'emparait d'elle de plus en plus à chaque minute…

La voiture se gara devant un grand bâtiment sur lequel une plaque indiquait 'Commissariat de Las Vegas' et juste au-dessus flottait la bannière étoilée.

La porte arrière gauche s'ouvrit et un des policiers annonça à Sara :

-"Allez sortez !" avant de lui prendre le bras avec force.

Une fois à l'extérieur elle se retrouva entourée à nouveau et on la conduisit aux portes. Pierson et son collègue suivaient le mouvement sans quitter Sara des yeux. C'était à lui de jouer à présent, il était bien décidé à lui faire cracher le morceau.

Dans le commissariat, aucun geste n'était superflu, on l'emmena directement à l'arrière, les couloirs obscurs lui donnèrent des frissons et la peur ne la quittait pas. Un nouveau policier ouvrit une porte et l'on poussa Sara à l'intérieur, on la fit asseoir et attendre. Les deux policiers quittèrent la salle en claquant la porte de façon à faire sursauter un mort. Elle scruta la pièce : Une table en métal, 2 chaises de l'autre côté, des murs isolés et bien sûr une vitre sans teint derrière laquelle devaient certainement se trouver des flics ayant les yeux rivés sur elle, en somme une salle d'interrogatoire banale. La seule chose qui différait se trouver être la position deSara, d'habitude c'est elle qui se trouvait soit derrière cette vitre, soit en face du suspect pour assister à l'interrogatoire. Rien que de penser à ça, elle eût envie d'éclater en sanglots, elle se sentait seule à cet instant précis.

Elle fût sortie de ses pensées par la brusque ouverture de la porte, elle reconnut l'homme entrant en premier mais pas l'autre.

-"Mlle Sidle !" , fit-il en venant s'asseoir sur le rebord de la table jamais la quitter du regard, son collègue resta debout dans le coin.

-"Voici l'inspecteur Adamson, chargé également de cette enquête. "

Après un temps mort, Pierson parla de nouveau.

-"Nous savons que vous vous trouviez dans l'appartement d'Hank Peddigrew, il y a 2 jours, vos empreintes ont été retrouvées sur la victime, dans les tâches de sang et dans quasiment toutes les pièces."

Sara eût une mauvaise surprise, elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds chez Hank.

-"Je n'ai pas tué Hank, je n'ai jamais été chez lui non plus."

-"Mlle Sidle, vous m'excuserez mais j'ai du mal à l'avaler. Vous qui êtes de la police scientifique vous pourriez me dire peut-être pourquoi on retrouve autant d'éléments vous accusant ?" Pierson avait un sourire cynique.

-"Non je n'en ai aucune idée, pour vous dire je ne sait même pas comment il a été tué !" , Sara n'y comprenait rien, comment ses empreintes avait-elles pu se retrouver là-bas ?

-"C'est très simple, avec votre arme de service !"

Elle resta bouche bée.

-"Nous l'avons trouvée tout à l'heure après votre arrestation, gentiment rangée dans son étui dans votre salon. On est actuellement en train de l'examiner mais je suis prêt à parier que c'est l'arme du crime"

-"Quoi ?" Sara était choquée.

-"Apparemment, la notion de police dans votre job, c'est uniquement pour faire beau !"

-"Je fais partie de la police scientifique, ok ! Mon job c'est avant tout de faire appel à la science !"

-"Si vous le dites, mais bon, tout flic sait qu'une arme, quand on a envie de commettre un meurtre, on la nettoie, on évite de la laisser pleine de sang !" 

-"Vous croyez que je ne le sais pas ? J'ai certainement examiné plus d'armes que vous !"

-"Alors comment expliquer vous tout ça ?!" , Pierson essayait de contrôler sa rage.

Son collègue n'avait pas bronché ni bouger depuis le début et ça commençait à peser sur les nerfs de Sara. Celle-ci ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre à Pierson.

-"Je sais pas. Le tueur est certainement venu chez moi et me l'a prise."

-"Oui bien sûr, c'est vrai, la thèse du vol !" , il était perplexe.

-"Et par hasard vous ne vous en êtes pas aperçue ?"

-"Ecoutez, dans mon job, on ne porte une arme que par mesure de sécurité lorsque l'on se rend sur des scènes, on ne s'en sert pratiquement jamais, et qui plus est, je n'ai pas travaillé cette semaine !"

-"Ok, nous allons vérifier tout ça ! Au fait, vous étiez où ce fameux soir vers 23h ?"

-"J'étais chez moi !" , répondit-elle sur un ton énerv

-"Je m'en serais douté ! Et est-ce que cet alibi peut être confirmé par quelqu'un ? enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire vu qu'on est de la même maison."

-"Non" , répondit-elle de suite.

-"C'est dommage !" , il était en train de jouer avec ses nerfs.

-"Qu'avez-vous d'autre contre moi ?"

Pierson sourit cyniquement et ne répondit pas, au lieu de cela il se leva et alla s'asseoir en face d'elle.

-"Un enregistrement vidéo", cette fois-ci c'était Adamson qui avait parlé. Sara leva les yeux sur lui choquée et murmura un 'quoi ?'

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et se planta en face d'elle, il posa ses 2 mains sur la table et en se pencha vers elle lui dit clairement et sèchement :

-"On vous voit parfaitement sortir de l'immeuble, et vous n'avez pas l'air de vous soucier de la caméra !"

-"Une caméra ?"

-"L'immeuble où vivait Hank Peddigrew disposait d'une caméra de surveillance à l'entrée. Elle a été installée à la suite de vols fréquents dans le quartier."

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient toujours en train de la questionnaient sur Hank, le temps lui semblait s'être arrêté. Elle n'avait plus vu Hank depuis leur rencontre à l'hôpital, il lui avait menti et elle avait décidé de le rayer de sa vie.

-"Quels étaient vos rapports avec lui ?" demanda Pierson

-"Nous étions amis"

-"Amis ? Tiens donc, pourtant nous avons entendu une autre chanson."

-"Quoi ? Qui vous a parlé ?"

-"Nous n'avons pas le droit de le révéler."

-"Bien sûr ! "

-"Sara, dites nous ce qui vous a poussé à tuer votre petit ami !"

-"Si vous appeler quelqu'un qui vient avec vous au cinéma 'petit ami'…"

-"Arrêtez de jouer avec nous !"

-"Je ne joue pas ! Je constate c'est tout ! Et je le répète pour la énième fois : Je n'ai pas tué Hank ! La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était il y a une semaine à l'hôpital !"

-"Très bien ! Vous n'avez pas l'air décidée à parler. Une dernière chose, si vous êtes reconnue coupable de meurtre, vous serez passible de la peine capitale, mais je ne vous apprends rien de nouveau. Bon, il ne vous reste plus qu'à appeler un avocat !"

Il fit un signe de tête à son collègue et sortirent de la salle. Quelques minutes après leur départ les 2 policiers vinrent la chercher et cette fois-ci la conduisirent au sous-sol. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte portant l'inscription « prison », et là Sara sentit que le sol allait s'effondrer sous ses pieds. Une fois la porte traversée, ils l'arrêtèrent devant une cellule vide assez petite. Un grand blond baraqué pris le relais, il ouvrit la porte et la fit avancer à l'intérieur. Lorsque les portes se refermèrent, le policier partit et Sara se retrouva seule dans cet endroit hostile. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle se retrouverait derrière les barreaux un jour. Elle s'assit sur le banc la tête enfouie dans ses genoux et commença à pleurer.

De l'autre côté de la ville, la journée s'annonçait ennuyeuse pour Grissom, il était en train de faire des recherches sur certaines espèces de scarabées afin d'étendre toujours plus ses connaissances en matière d'entomologie mais aussi pour y voir plus clair pour le dossier qu'il traitait actuellement.

Il travaillait avec Nick sur l'affaire d'un meurtre assez étrange, une femme avait été retrouvée pendue dans sa chambre d'hôtel, des tas de scarabées grouillant au sol. Nick était perdu, un corps n'ayant pas eu le temps de se décomposer et une tonne d'insectes, dans un hôtel assez luxueux en plus de ça ! L'enquête bien que phénoménale, suscitait l'admiration de Grissom, des scarabées apparemment venus directement d'Egypte, c'était certainement ce qu'on s'attendait le moins à voir dans une chambre d'hôtel de Las Vegas…

Grissom allait cliquer sur un lien quand la sonnerie du téléphone l'interrompit dans son action. Il fouilla sous les photos, feuilles….avant de tomber dessus. Il marmonna un 'Grissom' avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur l'écran d'ordinateur.

-"C'est Jim !" Lui répondit Brass d'une voix détachée.

-"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda-t-il toujours les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

-"Il faut que vous veniez ici, y'a un problème…"

Grissom soupira, Brass qui l'avait entendu se pensa 'dans un instant tu feras moins le blasé.

-"Et quel est le problème ?"

-"Ca concerne Sara…" , Brass était réticent quant à lui dire les informations par téléphone. A l'entente du mot 'Sara', toute l'attention de Grissom se dirigea sur ce que venait de lui dire Brass.

-"Qu….qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Sara ?" Sa voix indifférente s'était changée en voix inquiète.

-"Je préfère ne rien dire par téléphone, rejoignez-moi dans mon bureau aussi rapidement que vous le pourrez !" et il raccrocha.

Grissom contempla son portable et commença à penser au pire.

- Las Vegas Police Department -

Jim Brass était en train de boire son café debout contre l'encadrement de la porte attendant tranquillement Grissom. Il avait passé une des pires matinées de sa vie, tout d'abord le Shérif Mobley lui mettait une pression inimaginable à cause une enquête qui traînait trop selon lui, et, venant s'ajouter à tout cela, le coup de téléphone qu'il avait reçu 1 heure plus tôt…

¤ Flashback ¤ 

-"Capitaine Brass"

-"Ici le Lieutenant Pierson, de la Brigade Criminelle."

-"Que puis-je faire pour vous ?"

-"Et bien, nous venons d'arrêter un de vos CSI, Sara Sidle"

-"Je vous demande pardon ?" Brass était plus que surpris.

-"Elle est inculpée du meurtre d'Hank Peddigrew, un EMT avec qui elle avait apparemment une liaison, je vais aller droit au but cher collègue, nous avons des preuves en béton ! Alors voici ce que je voudrais que vous fassiez : je veux que vous réunissiez son équipe de travail, nous allons venir les interroger, vous également. Est-ce clair ?" Brass n'aimait pas le ton employé par Pierson mais il se contenta de se taire.

-"Très bien, dans combien de temps vous débarquez ?"

-"Je vous donne une heure !" dit-il avant de raccrocher. Brass n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Sara avait été arrêtée ? et pour meurtre, non il devait avoir un problème…

**¤ Fin du Flashback ¤**

Quand il y repensait, il aurait bien aimé avoir ce Pierson en face de lui pour le remettre à sa place. Au bout du couloir, il vit une silhouette familière s'approcher à grands pas.

Brass lui fit signe de rentrer dans son bureau, Grissom entra et ferma aussitôt la porte, son visage portait une tonne de questions.

-"Jim, vous allez me dire ce qui se passe ?" dit-il en s'asseyant

-"Vous voulez du café ?" , Grissom lui fit signe que non. Il n'avait pas besoin de caféine, tous ses sens était déjà parfaitement en alertes.

-"Bon je n'ai que très peu de temps, donc je vais vous dire ce que je sais."

Grissom qui s'impatientait, lui fit mine de continuer.

-" J'ai reçu un appel, il y a une heure, du Lieutenant Pierson de la Brigade Criminelle, il m'a dit qu'un certain Hank Peddigrew avait été assassiné."

-"Et quel rapport avec Sara ?"

-"Gil, ce que je vais vous dire ne va pas vous plaire, j'ai du mal à l'avaler également…"

-"Jim, dites-le-moi !"

-"Elle a été arrêtée ce matin, elle est inculpée de meurtre…"

-"QUOI !! Non mais ce n'est pas possible !" Grissom ne croyait pas ce qu'on venait de lui dire.

-"Gil, moi non plus je n'y crois pas !"

-"Quand à eu lieu ce meurtre ?" Brass lui répondit qu'il n'en savait rien.

-"Et quelles preuves ont-ils contre elle ?"

-"Il ne m'a rien dit de plus ! il a juste affirmer qu'ils avaient des preuves en 'béton' contre elle. Je ne sais rien d'autre."

Grissom avait retiré ses lunettes et se tenait la tête dans les mains.

-"Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de demander plus de détails."

-"Jim, ça va, vous n'y êtes pour rien !"

-"Il faut que je vous dise, Pierson et un collègue vont venir ici nous interroger, vous, moi, l'équipe…j'ai appelé les autres, ils doivent certainement se trouver dans la salle de repos à présent. Je ne leur ai encore rien dit d'officiel, j'ai préféré vous l'annoncer à vous en premier…"

-"Vous avez bien fait…" , sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

Brass se leva et invita Grissom à faire de même.

-"Venez, on va aller les retrouver, il faut que je leur parle." , Brass n'était pas obligé de le faire, c'était le boulot de Grissom mais il était dans un tel état qu'il n'était plus en mesure de former une phrase entière. Il articula un 'merci' et se leva pour suivre son collègue.

- Break Room -

Nick et Warrick étaient déjà arrivés, assis sur le canapé en train d'épier chaque mouvement à travers les vitres à la recherche d'éventuels indices pouvant expliquer leur présence au travail, cette matinée, alors qu'ils avaient officiellement terminé le boulot quelques heures plus tôt.

Tout ce qu'ils savaient c'était que quelque chose n'allait pas et que la voix de Brass au téléphone les inquiétaient encore plus. 'C'est Brass, venez immédiatement au labo, y'a un problème…' c'était tout ce qu'ils savaient.

Un silence pesant régnait entre les deux collègues qui d'habitude étaient toujours les premiers à détendre l'atmosphère pendant le travail. Au lieu de cela, ils montraient un visage sombre, fatigué dû au manque de sommeil, et vu les circonstances mystérieuses, l'envie de rire n'était pas vraiment au rendez-vous. Ils sursautèrent en même temps lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement révélant une Catherine à bout de souffle –qui apparemment venait de courir depuis le parking- et qui vint s'installer en face des garçons, elle avait la même mine fatiguée et anxieuse que ses amis. Tous les trois se regardèrent sans un mot avant que Nick ne brise le silence.

-"Dites, y'a personne ici qui sait ce qui se passe ?"

-"J'en sais pas plus que toi Nick, et ça commence à m'inquiéter."

-"En arrivant tu n'as vu personne ?"

-"Non, les couloirs étaient déserts." répondit Catherine

-"Je me demande bien pour quelle raison Brass nous a fait venir." soupira Warrick

-"Oui, ça m'intrigue également, et puis où sont les autres, je veux dire Grissom, Sara et puis Brass, après tout ils devraient déjà être là !"

Nick et Warrick dirent en même temps:

-"C'est vrai" suivi d'un long soupir.

Le silence retomba sur la salle, tous les trois étaient trop fatigués pour réfléchir. Nick s'enfonça dans le canapé, Warrick ferma les yeux et Catherine en fit autant.

5 minutes plus tard, des pas se firent entendre à l'extérieur et bientôt la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser entrer Brass suivi de Grissom qui avait l'air ailleurs.

Tous les trois se redressèrent et observèrent les deux hommes qui se trouvaient en face d'eux. Grissom s'était mis en retrait derrière Brass ce qui n'échappa pas à Catherine qui lui lança un regard interrogateur.

Nick, qui s'impatientait, regarda Brass et lui dit :

-"Bon, on peut savoir ce qu'il y a ?"

-"Il faut que je vous apprenne une nouvelle…" Brass avait du mal à commencer sa phrase.

-"On pourrait peut-être attendre que Sara arrive ?!" dit Catherine

-"Justement il s'agit d'elle et elle ne viendra pas." continua Brass

Ils s'échangèrent à nouveau un regard d'incompréhension.

-"Sara a été arrêtée ce matin, elle est accusée du meurtre d'Hank Peddigrew…" Grissom baissa la tête à l'entente de cette phrase absurde. Un 'oh' général se fit entendre, mêlant incompréhension, choc et surprise.

-"Non, c'est une blague !" , c'était Nick qui était devenu pâle en deux secondes.

Brass fit signe que non.

-"Désolé j'y crois pas, Sara n'aurait jamais pu commettre un meurtre !" , c'était Warrick qui s'exprimait à son tour .

Nick et Warrick étaient au bord des nerfs, ils ne pouvaient imaginer leur amie en tant qu'assassin.

-" Quelles preuves ont-ils, leur permettant de l'arrêter ?" s'inquiéta Catherine.

Devant la confusion de ses collègues, Brass n'arriva pas à articuler un mot, il se tourna vers Grissom pour un coup de main, mais celui-ci regardait toujours fixement le sol, à première vue perdu dans ses pensées, il n'écoutait la conversations que du très légère oreille. Brass pivota de nouveau pour faire face aux autres, il essaya de se concentrer et dit :

-"Je…je ne sais pas grand chose, tout ce qu'on m'a dit c'est qu'ils avaient des preuves solides contre Sara."

-"C'est pas possible, non, pas Sara…" , Nick était au bord des larmes. Warrick lui tapota le dos, mais lui aussi se sentait mal…

-"Sara ne pourrait tuer quelqu'un même si sa vie en dépendait, et je ne vois pas pourquoi elle se risquerait à tuer ce salaud qu'était Hank !" , maugréa Catherine.

Tout le monde leva les yeux sur elle, ce qui la fit s'enfoncer dans le canapé encore plus.

-"Je te demande pardon ?"

-"Nick, Hank avait une petite amie !"

-"Quoi ?"

-"Sara l'a découvert pendant qu'on enquêtait sur cette affaire la semaine dernière, vous savez la voiture qui s'est crashée dans le restaurant."

-"Et ?", pressa Nick

-"Sara a dû interroger Elai…" , elle s'arrêta net en repensant à ce que lui avait raconté Sara.

-"Elaine Alcott est la petite amie de Hank, en allant chez elle, elle a vu une photo sur laquelle il posait avec elle, Elaine lui a expliqué qu'ils étaient ensemble…"

-"Quel salaud !!" , marmonna Nick

-"Je croyais que Sara et lui ne sortaient pas ensemble, enfin pas dans le sens d'avoir une relation avec…" , demanda Warrick.

Pendant ce temps, Brass s'était assis à côté de Catherine et il l'écouta attentivement

-"Sara m'a dit qu'ils ne faisaient qu'aller au ciné ensemble, rien qui ait à voir avec une relation, mais le problème étant, il a trompé sa confiance, et ça je n'aurais pas pu le supporter non plus. Elle était vraiment pas bien quand je l'ai ramenée chez elle…"

Tous pouvaient entendre et voir la tristesse dans la voix et les yeux de Catherine et tous ressentaient la même chose, excepté pour deux d'entre eux : Nick et Grissom.

Pour Nick, Sara était pratiquement comme une sœur mais pour Grissom, c'était tout autre chose ; ils étaient furieux contre Hank et s'en voulaient de n'avoir rien pu faire pour l'aider voire la protéger.

La pièce était retombée dans un silence de mort avant que Brass ne se lève à nouveau et leur annonce :

-"Bon, écoutez, les inspecteurs de la criminelle ne vont pas tarder à débarquer ici !"

-"Mais pourquoi faire ?"

-"Ils veulent tous nous interrogés !"

-"Ouais c'est ça ! j'en ai des choses à leur dire !" s'énerva Nick

-"Nick, il faut rester calme."

-"Rester calme, non je suis désolé je ne peut pas rester 'calme' quand je sait que mon amie est en train de vivre une injustice, ok ?! "

-"Je te comprends, mais nous sommes impuissants pour l'instant alors on va attendre tranquillement qu'on nous éclaire sur toute cette histoire." lui dit Catherine essayant de lui parler calmement.

-"Tu as raison…" lui répondit-il

Catherine tourna sa tête vers Grissom, celui-ci n'avait pas bougé de sa position initiale et elle aurait pu jurer voir le coin de ses yeux humides. D'une voix calme elle lui demanda :

-"Grissom ?" le voyant bouger faiblement la tête elle continua "Vous en pensez quoi de toute cette histoire ?"

Elle le surprit en lui parlant, ses yeux le piquaient à cause des larmes, tout ce qu'ils avaient entendu réveilla quelque chose d'enfoui en lui et ses pensées n'arrêtaient pas de converger vers Sara. Il ne savait que répondre à Catherine, il voulait tellement s'enfuir, aller se cacher dans un endroit où il se retrouverait seul et pourrait lâcher ses émotions.

Il ne la regarda pas une seule seconde en se redressant, il s'effaça en bafouillant une excuse telle que 'désolé je, je vais dans mon bureau…'

Tous le regardèrent s'en aller, incapables de définir s'il s'agissait de larmes qu'ils avaient vu dans les yeux de leur boss, celui qui ne laissait jamais transparaître ses émotions, celui qu'ils ne connaissaient pratiquement pas car il ne révélait quasiment jamais rien de sa vie privée venait de craquer devant eux…

Ils se regardèrent tous avec la même expression de surprise sur le visage, mais aucun ne parla, pour ne pas se méprendre sur la situation. La sonnerie d'un portable vint perturber leurs pensées. Brass chercha dans sa veste avant de sortir en hâte l'objet qui émettait un son désagréable.

-"Brass…" celui-ci se leva et sortit dans le couloir.

2 minutes plus tard il revint dans la salle et annonça d'un ton pas très enjou :

-"Les inspecteurs sont là, je vais les chercher à l'accueil, ne bougez pas de là, j'en n'ai pas pour longtemps." et sur ce, il sortit en trombe.

Pendant ce temps, Grissom s'était réfugié dans son bureau sombre même en cette matinée. Assis derrière son bureau, la tête cachée dans ses mains, celui-ci laissa filer ses émotions. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas pleuré, il en avait même oublié la sensation, cette sensation qui lui permettait d'évacuer toutes ses pensées, problèmes, le temps d'un court instant. Il croyait encore se trouver dans un cauchemar, le pire qu'il ait vécu en tout cas, malheureusement ce n'était que la pure vérité.

A ce moment là, tout ce qu'il souhaitait était d'être auprès de Sara, elle devait être morte de peur, se retrouvait de l'autre côté sans savoir pourquoi, et surtout pour un fait qu'elle n'avait pas commis. Il n'avait aucune idée quant à l'assassin de Hank, mais s'il avait su certaines choses plus tôt, Grissom s'en serait chargé. Il détestait ce type et aurait voulu tout faire pour protéger Sara mais il avait échoué, trop occupé à fuir le monde et ses sentiments. Il s'était renfermer sur lui-même depuis longtemps et voilà que durant ces derniers jours, tout lui avait filé entre les mains.

Il essaya de se reprendre et de sécher ses larmes mais il n'arrivait pas à se défaire d'une scène où il voyait Sara se faire arrêter et interroger par 2 flics peu scrupuleux.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte et d'un revers de sa manche essuya ses yeux, mais ses collègues n'étaient pas dupes et ils sauraient immédiatement qu'il avait pleuré, rien qu'à voir ses yeux rougis…

La personne frappa de nouveau et Grissom répondit faiblement :

-"Oui ?"

-"C'est Jim"

-"Entrez…"

Brass tourna délicatement la poignée et pénétra dans le bureau, essayant d'habituer sa vue au noir de la pièce, il distingua Grissom assis et se dirigea lentement vers lui.

-"Désolé de vous déranger Gil, mais les inspecteurs de la brigade criminelle sont ici et demandent à interroger tout le monde et vous en premier…" , Grissom soupira légèrement. Brass n'était pas plus enchanté que lui mais il se devait de se montrer coopératif avec ses confrères.

Grissom se leva finalement et suivit Brass vers la salle de repos. A travers les vitres, il vit deux hommes debout, en train de parler à Catherine, Nick et Warrick. Ils étaient assez imposants et à côté d'eux, Warrick passait pour un gringalet.

A l'entrée de Brass et de Grissom, tous se retournèrent en même temps et dévisagèrent Grissom.

Ses collègues afin de voir des révélations sur son visage et dans son regard, et les deux flics, en tant que proie de premier choix.

Malheureusement pour eux, il ne laissait paraître aucune once d'émotion, leur Grissom était de retour.

L'un des flics, le plus âgé, s'avança vers lui et entama la conversation :

-"Gil Grissom je suppose ?"

-"C'est exact, qui êtes-vous ?" il se méfiait de ce type ayant l'air cynique, il lui rappelait trop Rick Culpepper, l'agent du FBI qu'il détestait.

-"Lt. Sacha Pierson, de la brigade criminelle, et voici mon collègue l'inspecteur Mark Adamson. Nous sommes ici pour vous poser des questions au sujet, vous le savez, de Sara Sidle." ,Grissom eût envie de craquer à nouveau mais il se contrôla de toutes ses forces. Voyant qu'il ne disait rien, Pierson s'adressa de nouveau à lui :

-"Vous êtes bien le superviseur ici ? je me trompe ?"

-"Non, c'est bien moi."

-"Bien alors je vais commencer par vous, si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient." Dit-il sur un ton ne laissant pas le choix de se défiler.

-"Aucun problème " répondit Grissom froidement.

-"Pourquoi ne pas aller dans votre bureau ?" offrit Pierson

Grissom acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de se tourner et de sortir de la salle ayant Pierson qui le suivait de près.

Adamson qui n'avait pas l'air plus sympathique que son collègue dévisagea chacun des CSI avant de ne parler.

-"Mme… ?" fit-il en désignant Catherine

-"Willows…Catherine Willows" répondit-elle sèchement

-"D'accord, je vais commencer par vous, pourrions nous aller dans un endroit calme ?"

-"Mais bien entendu…", Catherine se leva en lui jetant un regard glacial.

Une fois partis, Nick s'adressa à Brass et Warrick :

-"Je les sens pas ces deux-là !"

-"Ouais ils ont l'air antipathiques, je supporte pas la façon qu'ils ont de se prendre pour les maîtres de l'univers." dit Warrick énervé.

-"Dites Jim, ils se comportent toujours comme ça vos collègues ?"

-"Heureusement non, je les connais pas ces deux là !"

Ils restèrent à nouveau sans rien dire pendant un bon bout de temps…

Dans le bureau de Grissom, la conversation était plutôt ennuyeuse et rébarbative. Grissom subissait les questions posées par le cynique Pierson et il n'avait qu'une seule envie c'était de le mettre à la porte et de le renvoyer dans son commissariat.

-"Quelles preuves avez-vous permettant de l'inculper ?" c'était la seule pensée qu'avait Grissom.

-"Bien, nous avons retrouvé ses empreintes partout dans l'appartement de la victime, également dans le sang et bien entendu sur l'arme du crime."

-"Quelles est l'arme du crime ?" il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait entendu

-"Son arme de service, nous l'avons trouvée après l'arrestation et nous avons tout de suite fait des tests de balistiques, mais ça aurait pu être éviter…"

-"Comment ça ?"

-"L'arme n'avait pas été nettoyée, il y avait plein de sang séché et bien sûr des empreintes."

-"Mais c'est absurde, même si c'était Sara qui l'avait tué elle n'aurait pas omis de nettoyer son arme !"

-"Vous savez, dans la précipitation et puis si c'était son premier crime, ça joue en sa faveur !"

-"Je n'y crois pas !"

-"Nous avons également une caméra de surveillance la montrant nettement en train de sortir de l'immeuble aux alentours de 3 heures du matin. Le légiste a établi que l'heure de la mort correspondait avec la vidéo." Grissom était abasourdi.

-"Mr Grissom, vous connaissiez bien Mlle Sidle ?"

-"A votre avis ?" fut tout ce qu'il lui répondit

-"Ecoutez, je sais qu'il n'est pas facile pour vous d'être interrogé de la sorte, mais plus vous coopérez, plus ce sera court et plus nous partirons vite, ok ?"

-"Très bien, alors écoutez-moi à votre tour, je connais très bien Sara et je sais parfaitement qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu commettre un meurtre, c'est clair ?"

-"Vous savez, parfois on croit connaître quelqu'un et finalement on s'aperçoit que ce n'est pas du tout le cas."

-"Vous parlez en connaissance de cause ?"

-"Non, je parle uniquement par expérience." Pierson commençait à l'agacer.

-"Mais peut être que toute votre expérience est fondée, et puis je ne vois vraiment pas comment quelqu'un n'ayant pas par lui-même connu ce genre de chose peut se permettre d'en parler."

-"Vous avez certainement raison, mais revenons à Mlle Sidle, nous nous égarons un peu. Puis-je savoir depuis combien de temps vous la connaissez ?"

-"A peu près dix ans. Je l'ai eu en temps qu'élève à l'université et je l'ai intégrée à l'équipe voilà trois ans."

-"Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas intégrée plus tôt étant donné que vous vous connaissez depuis un paquet de temps ?" Pierson était un peu trop curieux au goût de Grissom mais il n'en dit rien.

-"Tout simplement parce que Sara était à San Francisco et qu'elle avait une bonne place là-bas."

-"Alors pourquoi l'avoir fait venir ici ?" Grissom n'avait pas envie de révéler cette partie du passé d'un de ses collègues et ami.

-"Il me manquait quelqu'un avec ses compétences, j'ai eu l'occasion de lui toucher deux mots au sujet d'une enquête dont je voulais qu'elle se charge et elle a accepté tout de suite."

-"Une personne exerçant ici n'aurait pas pu mener cette enquête ?" Grissom se sentait embarrassé, il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

-"Non, c'était une enquête que je voulais garder personnelle, faisant le moins de bruit ici."

-"Intéressant. Dites m'en plus."

-"Vous n'avez pas des limites dans vos questions ? Pour celles qui sont à propos personnels ?" il était énervé de devoir répondre à des questions de se genre.

-"Ecoutez Grissom, j'enquête sur votre CSI, je veux en savoir le plus possible sur ses enquêtes, sur la façon dont elle travail…"

-"A ma demande, Sara est venue enquêter sur Warrick Brown" il peina à sortir ces quelques mots.

-"Warrick Brown ? Un autre de vos CSI, est-ce exact ?"

-"Oui" répondit-il sèchement

-"Comme c'est étrange, et que se passait-il avec lui ?"

-"Cela ne vous regarde pas !"

-"Au contraire, ça me prouve que votre service n'est pas aussi bien qu'on ne le croit."

-"Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec Mr Brown !"

-"Un problème de pari. Une nouvelle recrue s'est faite tuer alors qu'il l'avait laissée seule sur une scène de cambriolage." Ce souvenir pénible revint hanter Grissom

-"Pour aller…parier ? en plein service ?"

-"Je vous ai dit ce que vous vouliez savoir, maintenant arrêtez de me poser des questions sur Warrick et faites ce que vous avez à faire !"

-"Etiez-vous au courant de la relation qu'entretenait Mlle Sidle et Hank Peddiggrew ?" Ouch, la question qu'il ne fallait pas poser… Grissom essayait de garder son sang froid, chose qui lui semblait impossible.

-"Je savais juste qu'ils se connaissaient, rien de plus."

-"Donc vous ignoriez s'ils entretenaient une relation plus qu'amicale ?"

-"Vous voulez parler d'une relation amoureuse ? Non ce n'en était pas une !"

-"Et qu'est-ce qui vous permet de l'affirmer ?"

-"Sara l'a dit elle-même, à moi comme à Catherine Willows, comme aux autres."

-"Alors qu'est-ce qui aurait pu la pousser au meurtre, s'ils ne se fréquentaient qu'occasionnellement ?" Grissom avait envie de battre en retraite compte-tenu de l'absurdité de ce qu'il entendait.

-"Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée !"

-"Est-ce que vous communiquez entre vous ? Je veux dire, en dehors du côté boulot ?"

-"Quoi ? Vous voulez savoir si on se retrouve tous en dehors ? La réponse est non ! Les seules fois où nous mangeons ensemble c'est lorsque l'on travaille de jour suivant les besoins d'une enquête !"

-"Donc vous ne savez pas quelles sont les occupations de Mlle Sidle quand elle ne travaille pas ?"

-"Non, je ne le sais pas et tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que Sara ne prend pratiquement jamais de jours de repos !"

-"Tiens voilà qui est étrange, pouvez vous me dire la date de ses derniers congés ?"

-"Je ne saurais dire la date exacte mais ça devait être au mois de février."

-"Il y a tout de même plus de 6 mois !!"

-"Oui et alors ?"

-"Non rien, mais c'est tout de même étrange…"

-"Peut-on savoir ce qui est si étrange ?"

-"Votre collègue a pris congé cette semaine, c'est drôle vous ne trouvez pas ? Sachant que cela fait 6 mois d'écart entre ses anciens congés."

-"Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de 'drôle', elle est libre de choisir ses dates."

-"Oui, mais c'est tout de même curieux qu'elle ait choisi cette semaine."

-"Sara a eu une semaine assez difficile, j'ai donc jugé nécessaire qu'elle prenne du recul."

-"Ahh je comprends mieux !"

-"Non ne vous méprenez pas, elle est venue me voir afin d'avoir des conseils pour une enquête sur laquelle elle avait mis toute son énergie. Une fois finie, je lui est conseillé de prendre quelques jours afin de se reposer. Elle aurait très bien pu refuser…"

-"Mais ce n'était pas le cas !" Pierson avait un mauvais sourire aux lèvres

-"Non" murmura Grissom

-"Je ne vous demande pas si vous savez ce que faisait Mlle Sidle le soir du meurtre ?"

-"Non désolé, je ne sais pas." Menti Grissom

-"Bien, j'ai ce dont j'avais besoin, je repasserai vous voir si jamais j'ai besoin de votre aide." Dit-il en se levant. Grissom secoua la tête de façon à dire 'compte sur moi'.

Pierson sortit du bureau et retourna dans la salle de repos afin d'aller interroger quelqu'un d'autre.

Lorsque Catherine arriva dans la salle, elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé et souffla lourdement. Warrick qui était à présent seul, la regarda calmement, il sentait qu'elle avait dû passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

-"Je suppose que ce n'est pas la peine de te demander comment ça s'est pass ?!"

-"Oh que non ! Je crois que je vais tuer quelqu'un !"

-"Je veux bien te croire.."

-"Tu n'as pas encore été interrog ?"

-"Non et je commence à trouver le temps vraiment long !"

-"C'est sur, enfin profite de ces derniers instants !"

Près de 15 minutes – une demi-heure s'écoulèrent avant que Nick et Brass entre dans la salle la mine fatiguée et énervée.

Adamson arriva derrière Brass et fit signe à Warrick de le suivre, ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil montrant son appréhension à Catherine avant de partir.

Pierson rentra à son tour et s'adressa à Catherine :

-"Y'a t-il d'autres personnes ayant des contacts avec Sara Sidle ici ?"

-"Euh… je peux vous dire Greg Sanders, un technicien de laboratoire mais vous devriez voir avec Grissom pour avoir plus d'informations."

-"Très bien, merci", Catherine eue un sourire forcé.

Pierson parti en direction du bureau du superviseur et s'arrêta devant la porte tendant l'oreille, il entendait de la musique filer à travers la porte, il frappa assez fort et fut accueilli par un 'entrez !' plutôt froid. Il tourna la poignée et vit Grissom toujours assis derrière son bureau, en train d'empiler des dossiers.

-"Lt Pierson, vous avez oublié de me demander quelque chose ?" Grissom ne releva pas les yeux de ses dossiers.

-"Disons que j'aurais besoin de la liste des personnes travaillant ici ayant contact avec Mlle Sidle. Votre collègue Willows m'a déjà parlé d'un certain Greg Sanders…"

-"Effectivement, c'est notre technicien de laboratoire pour ce qui concerne l'ADN."

-"Bien, pourrais-je savoir où il se trouve ?"

-"Il ne travaille que de nuit, vous aurez une chance de le voir ce soir."

-"Et, y'a t-il d'autres personnes ?"

-"Tous les techniciens travaillant de soir" répondit nonchalamment Grissom

-"Je vois… pourriez vous me faire la liste ?"

-"Bien sûr, laissez-moi quelques minutes !"

-"Bien je repasserai d'ici une dizaine de minutes…" Grissom lui répondit d'un signe de tête.

Une fois que Pierson fut sorti, il soupira, ils allaient encore devoir se coltiner ces deux inspecteurs durant le service de nuit.

Dix minutes plus tard, Grissom retrouva le lieutenant en train de discuter avec son collègue, il lui tendit la liste et Pierson la survola rapidement des yeux, il s'arrêta sur un nom et Grissom savait ce qu'il allait lui demander ce qui le fit sourire.

-"Je peux savoir pourquoi il y a un agent du FBI sur cette liste ?"

-"Tout simplement parce que nous faisons équipe avec elle de temps à autre."

Pierson le regarda perplexe.

-"Et quelle est son importance vis à vis de Mlle Sidle ? Vous l'avez mis en dernier sur votre liste."

-"Allison Moreau est assez proche de Sara, nous l'avons aidé sur une enquête très importante il y a quelques mois de cela. Elle vient toujours nous aider sur certaines enquêtes lorsque nous avons besoin de compétences fédérales. Et si je l'ai mise en dernier c'est tout simplement car elle est en poste à Washington DC."

On pouvait voir la surprise s'afficher sur le visage du Lt. :

-"Mais pourquoi ne pas collaborer avec le bureau fédéral de Las Vegas ?"

-"Nous n'entretenons pas de bons rapports…"

-"D'accord, bon et bien nous allons vous laisser, nous repasserons ce soir. Et si vous pouviez contacter Mlle Moreau, ce serait aimable de votre part." Il sourit cyniquement une nouvelle fois et partit suivi de son collègue. Grissom les suivis du regard et lorsqu'ils ne furent plus à portée de vue il retourna dans son bureau.

Il contempla le téléphone quelques instants avant de composer un numéro. Il attendit quelques sonnerie avant qu'une voix de femme ne lui réponde :

-"Monica Reyes ?" Grissom crût qu'il avait fais un mauvais numéro

-"Agent Reyes, ici Gil Grissom"

-"Mr Grissom, comment allez-vous depuis le temps ?"

-"Ca peut aller, enfin on a un problème ici, j'aurais aimé parler à Allison, j'ai dû me tromper de numéro."

-"Non, c'est bien son portable, c'est juste qu'elle se trouve avec l'agent Doggett dans la salle des archives."

-"Ah très bien, vous pouvez lui demander de me rappeler dès qu'elle le peut ?

-"Je n'y manquerai pas."

-"Merci" et il raccrocha.

Il décida d'aller voir les autres, pour voir un peu où ils en étaient. Il voyait Catherine debout parlant avec des gestes assez vifs. Il entra discrètement mais celle-ci l'entendit et se retourna. Grissom alla s'asseoir sur la table comme il l'avait fait plus tôt. Catherine lui fit un signe de tête avant de continuer son débat.

-"Mais enfin vous imaginez ce qui est en train de se passer ?"

-"Je supporte plus cette situation, ils m'ont pratiquement arraché les réponses de la bouche !" se plaint Nick

-"Moi ils m'ont interrogé sur mon passé et sur l'enquête sur le jeu et les paris !" dit Warrick à son tour.

-"Ils ont cherché le moindre fait qui se soit passer avec Sara ! Ils lui en veulent vraiment !" s'inquiéta Catherine

-"Ils vous ont dit les preuves qu'ils avaient contre elle ?"

-"Oui et je n'y crois pas du tout" jeta Nick

-"Il faudrait qu'on puisse les voir avant qu'ils ne classent l'affaire."

-"Ils ne nous les laisseront jamais " La voix de Grissom les fit sursautés.

-"Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?"

-"Nicky, soit réaliste, ils ne peuvent pas nous laisser les étudier, ils ont trop peur qu'on ne les trafique !"

-"Mais Catherine, il n'y a pas plus compétent que nous dans cette ville !"

-"Nick ! La seule chose qu'ils peuvent éventuellement faire, c'est les transmettre au service de jour ! Et Ecklie ne nous laissera jamais les approcher !"

-"On peut vraiment rien faire ??" supplia Nick

-"Je crains que non mon pote" lui répondit Warrick mal à l'aise

Catherine eût soudain une mauvaise pensée lui traversant l'esprit et se mit la main devant la bouche ce qui eut pour effet d'entraîner un 'Oh mon Dieu' étouffé.

-"Cath, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" lui demanda Warrick un peu effray

-"Oh non…"

-"Qu…quoi oh non ?"

-"Je viens de penser à quelque chose d'affreux…"

-"Mais dit, s'il te plaît !!"

-"Je… si Sara…"

-"Quoi ? Si Sara quoi ?" Nick commençait à avoir sérieusement peur.

-"Mon Dieu Nick, si Sara est jugée coupable, c'est la peine capitale !!" Catherine eut les larmes aux yeux. Ce fut le choc dans la salle, tous n'avaient pas pensé à de telles répercussions, pour eux Sara était innocente, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

-" Non je…je peux pas le croire ! Pas Sara !!" Nick sentait les larmes monter et il sortit en courant de la salle, suivi de Warrick qui allait le calmer. Catherine s'assit aux côtés de Brass et elle aussi avait les larmes qui lui remplissaient les yeux, Brass essaya de la réconforter. Grissom, qui était dans un état proche de ceux de ces collègues, si ce n'était pire se leva en quatrième vitesse et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant qu'il ne sorte Brass l'appela :

-"Gil ! Où allez-vous ?"

-"Je rentre chez moi" fut tout ce que lui répondit Grissom.

Brass et Catherine ne dirent pas un mot, ils comprenaient qu'il avait lui aussi besoin de temps seul.

Arrivé chez lui, Grissom lança sa veste et ses affaires avant d'aller directement dans sa chambre, il enleva ses chaussures et s'allongea sur son lit, ses pensées toujours occupées par les évènements dramatiques de la matinée. Quelques instants plus tard, il s'était endormi. Il émergea de son sommeil vers 17 heures et prit une bonne douche pour afin de se remettre les idées en place. Il n'allait pas tarder à aller travailler et rien que le fait de savoir qu'il y aurait les inspecteurs de ce matin ne l'enchantait guère.

Lorsqu'il arriva au parking du bâtiment, il ne vit ni la voiture de Nick, ni celle de Warrick ou encore celle de Catherine.

Une fois dans son bureau, il commença à consulter les notes laissées à son attention, il vit que Mobley voulait le voir et qu'un certain Darrien Edgecomb, un avocat avait appelé pour lui parler. Son téléphone sonna et il le chercha dans sa veste pour finalement décrocher :

-"Grissom"

-"Et bien c'est pas trop tôt !" lui répondit une voix assez jeune. Grissom ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré la situation.

-"Bonsoir Allison."

-"Bonsoir, j'ai essayé de vous joindre tout l'après-midi après que Monica m'ait transmis le message mais apparemment vous ne deviez pas avoir votre portable sur vous !" dit-elle en le taquinant

-"Désolé, j'ai eu une matinée assez dure et j'ai oublié mon portable au bureau…"

-"Oh ok je comprends… comment allez-vous ?"

-"Pas très fort, il y a un problème…"

-"Un problème ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Grissom avait du mal à lui répondre

-"C'est… c'est Sara. Elle a été arrêtée ce matin…"

-"Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?" Allison n'en revenait pas

-"Elle est soupçonnée du meurtre d'Hank Peddigrew"

-"L'EMT ?" il soupira et répondit

-"Oui c'est bien lui."

-"Mon Dieu, mais est-ce qu'ils ont des preuves leur permettant de l'inculper ?"

-"Oui, et croyez-moi ce sont des preuves solides."

-"Vous les avez vues ?"

-"Non et on ne me laissera pas les voir, vous savez bien pourquoi…"

-"Oui malheureusement … je suis sûre qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas dans leur enquête, on connaît l'arme du crime ?"

-"Oui, il s'agit de l'arme de service de Sara…"

-"Mince, ils ont des empreintes ?"

-"Oui, ses empreintes ont été retrouvées partout sur les lieux et y compris sur l'arme, qui d'ailleurs a été rangée pleine de sang !"

-"Mais c'est absurde ! en général on nettoie son arme après un tel acte !"

-"Je sais et ça a choqué tout le monde ici."

-" Vous m'étonnez ! Franchement je n'y crois pas, on a très bien pu se servir d'elle comme parfait coupable !"

-"C'est la seule explication possible, Sara ne commettrais jamais un meurtre !"

-"Je le pense aussi ! Quand a eu lieu le meurtre ?"

-"Mercredi soir, le légiste a évalué l'heure de la mort aux alentours de 3 heures du matin, et il y a autre chose…"

-"Je vous écoute"

-"Une vidéo de surveillance de l'immeuble a enregistré Sara sortant du bâtiment justement vers 3 heures."

-"On est sûr que c'est elle ?"

-"Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas accès aux preuves, il faut que je voie avec le commissariat chargé de l'enquête pour pouvoir avoir accès à cet élément."

-"Ok, écoutez, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous ou pour l'enquête ? N'importe quoi ?"

-"A vrai dire, les inspecteurs de la criminelle voudraient vous interroger, c'est pour cela que je vous ai appelé."

-"Aucun problème, il faut que je voie ça avec mon supérieur dès demain et je saute dans le premier avion !"

-"Merci Allison !" La voix de Grissom était pratiquement un murmure

-"Pas besoin de me remercier Griss, je ferai tout ce que je peux pour l'aider ! Je vous rappelle pour vous tenir au courant."

-"Très bien. A plus tard" Et il raccrocha

Il décida d'aller voir si les autres étaient arrivés et sortit de son bureau. Sur le chemin il vit de loin deux silhouettes familières et continua son chemin. Les deux inspecteurs de la criminelle se dirigèrent sur lui.

-"Mr Grissom, comment ça va depuis ce matin ?"

-"Lt Pierson, ça allait beaucoup mieux quand vous n'étiez pas l !" lui fit remarquer sèchement Grissom

-"Je sais bien ! Croyez moi vous allez devoir vous habituer à nous voir traîner dans le coin encore un bon bout de temps ! Vous avez appelé cet agent du FBI comme je vous l'avais demand ?"

-"Oui c'est fait, j'attends confirmation de son jour d'arrivée !"

-"Parfait ! Bon, mon collègue et moi allons interroger vos techniciens, à plus tard !"

Grissom les regarda partir avec de la haine dans le regard. Il essaya de se calmer et de continuer son chemin. Ne voyant personne dans la salle de repos, il alla dans la salle de réunion et eut la surprise d'y voir Nick, Warrick et Catherine installés à la table, le regard vide. Grissom s'approcha et dit un 'bonsoir' assez faible. Nick lui répondit en lui faisant un petit signe de tête, Warrick en secouant sa main et Catherine en lui répondant aussi faiblement que lui.

-"Ce soir, il n'y a pas de dossier, tout simplement parce que Mobley a décidé de transmettre toute nouvelle affaire directement à Ecklie en raison des évènements. Alors ce soir vous n'avez qu'à reprendre ce que vous avez fait la nuit dernière.

-"Génial" fut tout ce que répondit Nick

-"Je voulais également vous dire qu'Allison va venir."

-"Si seulement elle pouvait nous donner un coup de pouce !!"

-"Elle va essayer Catherine."

-"Au fait j'ai entre-aperçu les deux flics de la criminelle tout à l'heure, qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent ici ?"

-"Leur sale boulot Warrick, ils sont en train d'interroger les techniciens et puis vous devriez vous habituer, ils sont bien décidés à s'incruster quelques temps !"

-"Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent de nous ?" s'étonna Nick

-"Qu'on leur fournisse les faits"

-"Mais on n'en sait pas plus qu'eux sur ce qui s'est passé, ils m'ont demandé ce que faisait Sara en dehors du boulot, tu voulais que je réponde quoi ?"

-"C'est sur, moi aussi il m'a demandé ça, ils voulaient même savoir si j'avais vu Sara les heures précédent le meurtre !"

-"Et moi, si je savais ce qu'elle faisait ce soir l !"

Grissom les observait, lui seul avait la réponse à cette question…

-"Bon, je suis dans mon bureau si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit."

Tous le regardèrent partir et Nick dit à voix basse :

-"Vous trouvez pas qu'il est étrange en ce moment ?"

-"Nick, Griss est dans le même état que nous, sauf qu'il ne l'exprime pas pareillement."

-"Catherine a raison, mais vous avez vu ce matin ? On aurait dit qu'il allait pleurer quand il a quitté la salle de repos" dit Warrick

-"Oui ça m'a étonné aussi mais que veux tu, Nick aussi a pleuré tout à l'heure."

-"Huhu, mais moi ça ne vous a pas choqué, c'est seulement qu'on a pas l'habitude de voir Grissom exprimer ses sentiments de la sorte."

-"Tu as raison Nick, bon allez je bouge, restez assis sans rien faire ça me tue !" et Warrick se leva.

Tout le monde vaquait à ses propres occupations, essayant d'effacer la tristesse qui les envahissait. Grissom se décida à voir Pierson afin de lui demander certaines choses. Il le trouva sortant d'un interrogatoire avec Greg, le jeune home était de l'autre côté de la vitre, assis derrière son ordinateur et jeta un regard triste à Grissom. Celui-ci qui d'habitude prenait plaisir à rembarrer Greg voulu aller le rassurer, mais il fallait d'abord que Grissom se rassure lui-même. Pierson lui fit face et lui demanda :

-"Vous voulez me parler ?"

-"Oui en effet, allons dans un endroit calme."

Une fois dans une salle vide, Grissom ferma la porte et se tourna face au Lt.

-"Quand pourrais-je voir Sara ?"

-"Dès lundi je pense, venez pendant les heures de visite. Au fait, vous êtes au courant qu'un avocat lui a été commis d'office ?"

-"Serait-ce par hasard un certain Darrien Edgecomb ?"

-"C'est exact. Il voudra certainement vous voir étant le 'patron' de Mlle Sidle."

-"Oui j'ai eu un message. Autre chose, je sais que vous ne nous laisserez pas voir les preuves accusant Sara, mais je crois savoir que j'ai le droit de voir les bandes vidéos."

-"En effet, je vous contacterai pour vous donner un rendez-vous."

-"D'accord"

-"Je vais retourner à mes interrogatoires, je pense que si je ne vous vois plus ce soir, je vous verrai lundi au commissariat ?"

-"Très certainement même." Pierson lui fit un signe de tête et partit dans le couloir.

Le reste de la soirée passa longuement, Grissom ne supportait plus d'être coincé dans son bureau, il avait tellement envie de voir Sara… il voulait déjà être au lendemain pour aller la voir. Mais que lui dirait-il ? Qu'il ne peut pas l'aider, qu'avec toute la meilleure volonté il est impuissant face à cette situation ? Ca ne lui plaisait guère mais c'était pourtant la triste réalité.

En rentrant chez lui, il décida de faire un détour et de passer devant l'immeuble de Sara, il arrêta la voiture de l'autre côté et contempla les fenêtres de son appartement. Toutes fermées et aucune lumière n'émanait des pièces. Il jeta un dernier regard en leur direction et repartit.

Il rentra chez lui l'air morose et pour se changer les idées, décida de se doucher et de se focaliser sur la manière dont il pourrait sortir Sara de cette mauvaise passe.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine, terminant de s'habiller pour ensuite manger quelque chose, le téléphone sonna. Surpris d'avoir un appel si tôt, il prit son temps avant de décrocher.

-"All"

-"Bonjour Griss, désolée de vous appelez aussi tôt mais j'ai pensé que j'aurais plus de chance de vous joindre à votre retour du boulot"

-"Vous avez eu raison Allison, comment allez-vous ? "

-"Ca va très bien, c'est plutôt à moi de vous le demander, votre voix vous trahit. "

-"Je ne sais pas quoi faire et le pire c'est que je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider…"

-"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais venir vous aider. "

-"Vous avez pu vous arranger ? "

-"Oui, il y a quelques minutes. Je pars dès ce soir. "

-"Vous arriverez vers quelle heure ? "

-"Euh…mon avion est à huit heures…vers une heure de l'après midi je pense. "

-"Très bien, vous voulez que je passe vous prendre ? "

-"Oui, comme ça vous me raconterez tout. "

-"Ok, à tout à l'heure alors…"

-"Bye Grissom" et elle raccrocha.

Le fait qu'elle vienne le rassura quelque peu, au moins elle aurait la chance d'approcher tous les éléments d'enquête.

La matinée était particulièrement ennuyeuse, il n'avait dormi que deux heures parce que son esprit se repassait sans cesse les deux derniers jours passés. Vers 12 heures 45, il sortit pour aller à l'aéroport chercher Allison. Le vol était à l'heure ce qui ne le fit pas attendre longtemps. Il se tenait près des grandes baies vitrées donnant sur le tarmac, observant les passagers descendre de l'avion. Soudain, il reconnut Allison sur la passerelle, comme toujours habillée décontracté et sa sacoche contenant son ordinateur portable en bandoulière. Malgré le fait qu'elle ait dix-neuf ans, ne pouvait s'empêcher de la confondre avec une lycéenne, derrière son visage immature se trouvait en fait une personne intelligente, sensible et dont personne n'avait connaissance du drame de son passé. Seuls quelques personnes le savaient, soit parce qu'elle leur avait dit de son plein gré comme à Monica, John et Sara, soit on l'avait deviné, comme ce fut le cas avec Grissom. Leur premier contact s'était fait par téléphone et lors de leur rencontre, il avait été surpris de voir quelqu'un d'aussi jeune mais très vite le respect prit le pas sur le doute. Grissom n'aimait pas collaborer avec le FBI mais lorsqu'il écouta Allison lui expliquer son problème et qu'il commença à travailler en sa compagnie, il apprit à la connaître petit à petit, il découvrit qui elle était petit à petit.. Ce qu'il appréciait chez elle, c'était son honnêteté, elle prenait plaisir à faire son travail tout en le faisant très sérieusement, il aimait beaucoup pouvoir découvrir ce qu'il ne connaissait pas d'elle. Allison apportait la bonne humeur et la jeunesse quand elle travaillait avec son équipe, mais il se surprit lui-même en la prenant sous son aile.

C'est en sa présence qu'elle avait pleurée pour la première fois depuis des années, et c'est à ce moment là qu'il avait fait quelque chose n'ayant pas été fait depuis longtemps, il la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

Allison franchit la porte et vit immédiatement Grissom qui se tenait juste en face. Elle lui sourit et se dirigea vers lui, il avançait également vers elle. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait le prendre dans ses bras, lui serrer la main ou simplement rester en face de lui et le saluer. Elle fut surprise quand il la prit dans ses bras. Elle lui tapota gentiment le dos et se retira.

-"Contente de vous voir Grissom" lui dit-elle avec un sourire timide

-"Moi aussi Allison" il lui rendit son sourire

-"Comment ça va ? "

-"On fait avec…" il essayait de voiler ses émotions mais Allison le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'allait pas bien.

-"Allez venez, on y va ! " lui dit-elle en lui prenant le bras.

Il ne répondit rien, il la suivit simplement.

-"Je vous offre quelque chose à boire ? " lui demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils furent dans sa voiture

-"Pourquoi pas, vous pourrez m'expliquer la situation comme ça. "

Il lui fit un signe de tête et démarra.

La radio s'alluma et diffusa du rock. Il allait éteindre lorsqu'elle l'empêcha.

-"N'éteignez pas, j'adore cette chanson ! "

-"Vraiment ? " demanda-t-il sceptique

-"Oui, j'adore !! "

-"Fan de Led Zeppelin, vous ? C'est pourtant pas votre génération ! " dit-il mesquin

-"Et alors…vous disiez pas ça pour les Pink Floyd ! Et puis il y a des tas de choses que vous ne savez pas de moi" plaisanta-t-elle

-"Je sais bien. Et pour ce qui est des Pink Floyd, c'est une exception ! "

-"Exception parce que vous aimez ! "

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une sorte de café typique années 70 qui était au bord de la route. Grissom avait commandé un café, bien qu'il ait dépassé sa dose de caféine pour les six prochains mois, et Allison comme à son habitude avait pris un coca light.

-"Bien Griss, dites-moi tout. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Sara ? "

-"Elle est accusée du meurtre de Hank"

-"Mais nous sommes d'accord, elle est innocente"

-"Elle l'est ! Le problème étant qu'ils ont dit avoir des preuves solides contre elle. "

-"Et comme vous ne pouvez pas y avoir accès, vous voudriez que je demande à les voir" continua Allison

-"Exact"

-"Vous savez que je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui venir en aide, et à vous aussi. Comptez sur moi ! Je vais voir ce que je peux faire dès demain"

-"Merci beaucoup ! " lui dit Grissom

-"Ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier, c'est tout naturel. "

-"Il y a…juste une chose que nous pourrons avoir. "

-"Qu'est-ce que c'est ? "

-"Une bande vidéo"

-"Comment ça, on l'a film ? "

-"Apparemment, sur les vidéos de l'immeuble, elle apparaît sortant vers trois heures, juste après que le meurtre ai été commis. "

-"Parlons en tiens. Il y a tout de même quelque chose qui me trouble avec ce meurtre. C'est l'histoire des empreintes et de l'arme non nettoyée. "

-"Sara ne peut avoir commis ce meurtre, d'une je suis certain que ce n'est pas elle et de deux, un CSI sait pertinemment que l'on nettoie son arme pour enlever les projections de sang et autres résidus. Pour les empreintes, c'est la cerise sur le gâteau, on ne laisse pas ses empreintes en évidence partout sur les lieux sachant que c'est simple à relever et à comparer ! Non, c'est un coup mont ! "

-"Je commence à le croire également… y'a-t-il une chance pour que l'enquête soit au moins confiée à l'équipe de jour ? " demanda Allison

-"Oui, mais à ce moment là, c'est Ecklie qui en aurait la charge et dieu sait qu'il ne prendra pas de gants et ne se gênera pas pour enfoncer Sara encore plus. "

-"Je l'avais oublié celui-l ! " dit-elle en soupirant.

Ils continuèrent à discuter de l'enquête durant près d'une heure. Finalement Grissom accompagna Allison dans son petit appartement de fonction.

-"Bon Griss, je vous vois ce soir. "

-"D'accord, bonne fin de journée Allison ! " elle sortit de la voiture et il redémarra.

Le soir arriva et Allison prit sa moto pour aller au Las Vegas Police Department. Ca faisait pas mal de temps qu'elle n'était plus venue mais rien n'avait changé. Juste le froid de l'hiver remplacé par la chaleur du printemps.

L'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes sur la CSI Divison, les couloirs étaient plutôt déserts, ce qui était normal étant donné de l'heure. Elle se dirigea tout de suite vers la salle de repos où étaient déjà installés ses collègues et amis de l'équipe de nuit. Quand ils la virent entrer, ils n'en crurent pas leurs yeux.

-"Salut à tous !!! " lança gaiement Allison

-"Hey, regardez qui est l ! C'est Mlle FBI junior !!!! " rigola Nick en venant la serrer dans ses bras.

-"Nicky je t'ai déjà demandé de ne plus m'appeler comme ça ! "

-"Je sais, mais je peux pas m'en empêcher ! "

-"Hey, Ally !!! " dit Warrick la prenant à son tour dans ses bras.

-"Comment ça va War ? "

-"Bof et toi ? "

-"On fait avec…"

-"Alors, tu viens nous aider Griss nous a dit"

-"Yep Nick, je suis là pour aider Sara ! J'arrive toujours pas à y croire d'ailleurs. "

-"Nous non plus tu sais. "

-"Je comprends parfaitement. "

Après quelques secondes de silence, elle demanda :

-"Où est Catherine ? "

-"Elle n'est pas encore arrivée, je crois qu'elle a des problèmes de garde pour Lindsey en ce moment. " dit Warrick

-"Aïe, c'est pas cool !Bon je vous laisse, faut que j'aille voir Grissom"

-"A plus Ally" dirent Nick et Warrick en même temps.

Grissom était déjà dans son bureau, il n'avait pas pu se reposer, toujours perdu dans ses pensées… Quelqu'un frappa, et il vit Allison entrer et s'installer sur une chaise.

-"Je viens de voir Nick et Warrick dans la salle de repos. "

-"Je n'ai pas d'affaires en ce moment, Mobley les envoie direct à Ecklie. Les pauvres gars n'ont rien à faire de toute la nuit…"

-" Je vois…à propos j'ai appelé Mobley cette après-midi et il avait l'air enchanté que le FBI vienne vous aider. "

-"Vous le connaissez aussi bien que moi, toujours prêt à collaborer avec les fédéraux pour se faire bien voir ! "

-"Ouais ! enfin c'est vous qui êtes gagnant, pas lui ! "

-"Effectivement…"

-"Sérieusement Griss, vous allez voir Sara quand ? "

-"On m'a dit à partir de lundi, j'irais dès le matin…"

-"Ok"

-"J'ai honte de ne pouvoir rien faire pour elle…"

-"Griss, vous n'y êtes pour rien, ce n'est pas votre faute. "

-"Je ne sais plus quoi penser Allison"

-"Pourquoi vous ne rentreriez pas chez vous, vous reposer, vous êtes fatigué Griss ! "

-"Je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil, même chez moi, alors je préfère rester ici. "

-"Comme vous voulez…" elle allait se lever quand il lui demanda

-"Pourriez-vous donner à Catherine ce dossier s'il vous plaît ? "

-"Bien entendu" dit-elle en prenant le dossier.

Allison sortit du bureau et commença à chercher dans les salles pour trouver une éventuelle trace de Catherine. Elle finit par arriver dans le labo de Greg. Celui-ci écoutait sa radio mais doucement, pas hurlante comme à son habitude.

-"Salut Greg ! " dit-elle venant se placer à ses côtés

-"Allison !!!!! Quel plaisir de vous voir ! Vous venez pour enquêter sur Sara ? " sa voix changea pour laisser place à la tristesse

-"Non en fait, je viens vous aider à l'innocenter ! Tu as beaucoup de travail ? "

-"Non depuis que l'équipe du soir n'a plus d'enquêtes je m'avance sur celui de l'équipe de jour. "

-"Ah ok, et tes goûts musicaux s'en font ressentir aussi. " dit-elle en plaisantant

-"Tu n'aimes pas Evanescence ? c'est un pote qui m'a fait découvrir ! "

-"Oh si ! J'adore, j'ai l'album également et je pourrais l'écouter en boucle toute la journée. " Greg sourit, content de l'entendre partager un goût commun.

-"Bon je vais te laisser, tu n'aurais pas vu Cath par hasard ? "

-"Euh…essaie la salle des preuves. "

-"Merci, bye Greg"

Elle se dirigea vers la salle des preuves pour trouver à son soulagement, Catherine assise en train de faire de la paperasse.

-"Hey Cath ! "

-"Allison !!! je suis contente de te voir ! " dit-elle lui tapotant amicalement le bras

-"Tiens j'ai ça de la part de Grissom à te remettre. " dit-elle en tendant le dossier.

-"Génial, encore de la paperasse…. Sinon, tu es là pour nous aider à tirer Sara de son piège ? "

-"Oui, et comme j'ai dit à Griss, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour l'aider ! " Catherine la regarda et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-"Bon je te laisse, je vais voir si les autres ont besoin d'aide. A plus tard ! "

-"Bye Ally !! " lui lança Catherine.

Encore une soirée se déroulant dans une humeur morose…

Le lendemain matin, Allison fut réveillée par la sonnerie du téléphone. Elle attrapa le combiné toujours à moitié endormie.

-"All" dit-elle en baillant

-"Allison, c'est Grissom, pourriez-vous venir tout de suite au bureau, le Lt Pierson qui se charge de l'enquête voudrait vous interroger. "

-"Euh…oui, laisser moi une demi-heure"

-"Entendu" et ils raccrochèrent

Il lui fallut moins de temps que prévu pour arriver à la CSI Divison. Elle trouva Grissom parlant avec un autre homme dans le couloir, ils se retournèrent et la virent.

-"Bonjour" dit Grissom

-"Hey Griss"

-"Voici le Lt Pierson de la brigade criminelle. "

-"Mlle Moreau je suppose" dit Pierson en lui tendant la main et étant surpris de voir quelqu'un d'aussi jeune.

-"Lt Pierson" répondit-elle en la lui serrant.

-"Etant donné que vous connaissez Mlle Sidle, il faut que je vous interroge. "

-"D'accord"

-"Vous n'avez qu'à utiliser mon bureau" leur dit Grissom

Pierson approuva d'un signe de tête et il partit accompagner d'Allison. Une fois dans le bureau, elle s'assit et attendit qu'il parle.

-"Bien, donc vous êtes agent du FBI ? " demanda-t-il surprit

-"Oui. Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange du fait que je n'est que 19 ans mais je fais partie d'un programme spécial. "

-"Intéressant, et dans quelle section êtes-vous ? "

-"Les crimes violents"

-"Passionnant non ? "

-"Oui"

-"Vous savez, ce meurtre pourrait en faire partie. "

­-"Comment ça ? "

-"C'est vrai que vous ne connaissez pas les faits…peu de personnes le savent ici. Je vais vous expliquer. "

-"Je vous écoute" toute son attention fut porté au type devant elle

-"Bien, Hank Peddigrew s'est fait tirer dans le bas de la colonne vertébrale une première fois, le paralysant sur le coup. Conscient mais incapable de bouger ou de se défendre, son agresseur l'a achevé d'une balle dans le cœur et une dans la tête. "

-"Personne n'a entendu les coups de feu ? " s'étonna Allison

-"Non, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on a utilisé un silencieux. "

-"Vous l'avez retrouv ? "

-"Non, nous cherchons toujours…" répondit Pierson

-"Et vous ne trouvez pas ça louche ? " s'étonna-t-elle

-"De quoi ? "

-"On retrouve l'arme chez Sara, non nettoyée, pleine de sang et d'empreintes, pareil chez la victime, ses empreintes sont partout mais, on ne retrouve pas le silencieux, avouez que ça ne tiens pas debout ! " défendit-elle

-"Agent Moreau, dans la panique, elle a très bien pu le jeter, et oublié de tout nettoyer, c'est son premier meurtre ! "

-"Vous êtes vraiment convaincu que c'est elle ! "

-"Evidemment, tout l'accuse ! Si vous voulez bien, j'aimerais reprendre sans qu'on s'égare… "

-"Ok"

-"Vous connaissez Mlle Sidle depuis combien de temps ? "

-"A peu près un an"

-"Vous êtes en poste à Washington, alors pourquoi venir ici à Las Vegas, à l'autre bout du pays ? "

-"J'ai fais appel à l'équipe de Gil Grissom l'an dernier pour une affaire. "

-"De quelle affaire s'agissait-il ? "

-"La disparition d'une collègue. Elle s'était fait enlever.

-"Et pourquoi l'équipe de Las Vegas, vous avez des spécialistes au FBI, non ? " demanda-t-il perplexe

-"Oui, mais ils arrivaient à un point où l'enquête piétinait et j'ai entendu parler de cette équipe dans un magazine spécial, et j'ai donc tenté ma chance. " raconta Allison

-"Et naturellement, il vous a aid ? "

-"Oui"

-"Et vous avez retrouvé votre collègue ? "

-"Oui, après trois mois de travail intense. "

-"Vivante ? " insista-t-il

-"Oui, mais en état de choc. "

-"Très bien, sinon, revenons en à Mlle Sidle, quels rapports entretenaient vous avec elle ? "

-"Des rapports amicaux, on a travaillé ensemble et ça s'est toujours très bien passé."

-"Vous a-t-elle paru avoir des problèmes ? d'ordre affectif je veux dire. "

-"Non, Sara était célibataire et elle l'est toujours d'ailleurs. "

-"Comment pouvez-vous en être sûre ? "

-"Parce que l'on a gardé contact ! Sara n'est pas une personne qui discute facilement de sa vie privée mais avec moi ça va. "

-"Elle vous en parle ? "

-"Oui"

-"Vous a-t-elle parlé d'Hank Peddigrew ? "

-"Oui, je sais qu'ils allaient au cinéma ensemble, ils n'ont que des rapports amicaux si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. "

-"Alors pourquoi certaines personnes parlent de liaison ? "

-"Parce qu'il y a des menteurs voilà tout. "

L'interrogatoire dura encore une vingtaine de minutes durant lesquelles, elle eut envie de se jeter sur Pierson.

En sortant, elle poussa un long soupir. Il y avait de l'activité dans les couloirs et dans les labos, tout le monde vaquait à leurs occupations.

Il était aux alentours de dix heures et elle aperçut Catherine et Grissom parler en plein milieu du couloir. Apparemment, ils discutaient de l'affaire car c'était assez anim

Allison s'approcha d'eux, mais ils continuèrent leur discussion.

-"Mais enfin Gil, on ne peut rien pour l'aider ! "

-"Je me fiche de ce que vous pensez, je vais aller voir cette vidéo de toute façon ! Je sais que ce n'est pas Sara ! Ce n'est pas elle qui a commis ce meurtre, c'est clair ?" Tous les laborantins et les gens de passage les regardaient.

-"Tout est contre elle ! "

-"Catherine ! Ne me dites pas que vous la croyez coupable ? "

-"Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Grissom, nous n'aurons jamais l'affaire, on ne pourra jamais savoir si les preuves ont été manipulées ou que sais-je…" elle haussait également le ton

-"Sara est innocente ok ? Jamais elle n'aurait commis de meurtre, c'est compris ! " il criait à présent

-"Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ! " elle criait également

-"Parce que j'ai passÉ la nuit avec elle !!!! " hurla-t-il pour qu'elle lui fiche la paix

Catherine et Allison restèrent scotchées sur place, tout le monde fixait Grissom, celui-ci se retourna et partit dans son bureau. Catherine resta estomaquée, la nouvelle avait fait l'effet d'une bombe à retardement car elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir encore enregistré les mots de Grissom.

-"Il…passé la nuit avec elle ?! " bafouilla-t-elle

Allison acquiesça d'un signe de tête et partit le retrouver dans son bureau. Tout le monde s'était arrêter de travailler, observant Catherine toujours debout en plein milieu du couloir.

Allison entra sans frapper, Grissom se trouvait assis, la tête posée sur son bureau.

-"Grissom ! " dit-elle

-"Laissez-moi tranquille" répondit-il faiblement

-"Pas question ! " il se redressa, lui jetant un regard étonn

­-"Allez, venez avec moi, on sort d'ici…" elle fit le tour du bureau et commença à le tirer par le bras.

-"Allison s'il vous plaît…" essaya-t-il

-"Non Griss, je vous emmène loin d'ici, et vous allez me parler, ok ? " une fois levé, elle continua de le tenir.

A sa grande surprise il ne dit rien et se laissa faire. Arrivés devant sa Tahoe et lui demanda ses clés. Elle lui fit prendre le siège du passager et elle sorti du parking. Elle se gara près d'un café-snack et ils entèrent, il n'y avait que très peu de monde. Elle choisit tout de même une table assez isolée.

-"Bon, vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? A manger ? " lui demanda-t-elle

-"Non merci" dit-il pratiquement en murmurant

Elle commanda un coca light et se retourna pour lui faire face.

-"Bon, maintenant vous allez tout me dire. "

-"Je…je n'en ai pas tellement envie…"

-"Griss, s'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin de savoir, autant pour moi que pour l'enquête…" lui dit-elle amicalement

Il soupira et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-"Ok"

-"Je vous écoute et racontez-moi depuis le début"

-"Vendredi dernier j'ai dû m'absenter de Las Vegas pour me rendre à Reno, pour aider des collègues sur une enquête. J'y suis resté tout le week-end et je suis revenu ici le lundi matin. En allant travailler le soir, Catherine m'a annoncé que Sara avait décidé de prendre une semaine de congé. Je savais que ça n'allait pas fort ces derniers temps et que ses dernières enquêtes l'avaient mise à plat. J'ai donc approuvé sa décision. Le lendemain j'ai appris par hasard que lors de sa dernière affaire, elle avait eu une mauvaise surprise avec Hank" il prononça son nom avec dégoût.

-"Ce type lui avait caché qu'il avait une petite-amie et Sara, même s'ils n'étaient qu'amis avait eu du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il lui avait menti. Mercredi soir, j'avais la soirée de libre et je suis passé devant l'immeuble de Sara, ses lumières étaient allumées et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je la voie. " Allison hochait la tête en signe de compréhension.

-"Je suis allé me garer et je suis rentré dans son immeuble. J'ai frappé à sa porte et elle m'a ouvert. " l'esprit de Grissom repartit dans le passé.

**¤ Flashback ¤**

Sara était en train de finir une pile de papiers à remplir, confortablement installée sur son canapé. C'est alors que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle se demandait qui pouvait bien venir la voir à neuf heures du soir. Ses seuls 'amis' étaient en train de travailler.

Posant ses feuilles sur la table basse, elle se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte. Elle fut étonnée lorsqu'elle vit son visiteur.

-"Bonsoir" dit Grissom simplement

-"Griss ? " répondit-elle en arquant les sourcils

-"Je ne te dérange pas j'espère ? "

-"Euh…non…c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir de visite. Quelque chose ne va pas ? " demanda-t-elle

-"Non tout va bien. Je voulais juste savoir comment ça allait. "

-"Ca va très bien" mentit-elle

-"Ok, est-ce que je peux entrer ? " demanda-t-il

-"Euh…oui, oui bien sûr…" elle s'écarta de la porte. Il pénétra dans son appartement et pu enfin découvrir plus le côté personnel de Sara. Celle-ci retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé et rangea ses dossiers.

-"Même en congé, toujours en train de bosser. " plaisanta-t-il

-"Et oui, je voulais rattraper mon retard dans la paperasserie. " il vient s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le sofa.

-"Tiens, tu pourras reprendre ceux-là si tu veux" dit-elle en lui tendant une pile de dossiers qu'il posa à côté de lui.

-"Sara, je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé avec Hank…"

-"Oh, c'est pas grave, c'est même oublié alors…"

-"Sara, je sais que ça ne va pas, si tu veux en parler n'hésite pas. " il ne pouvait détacher son regard de son visage.

-"Parler de quoi, hein Griss ? De quelqu'un que je croyais honnête, sincère, un bon ami en somme. Et qui en fait n'est qu'un menteur, qui m'a tromp ? Je sais que nous n'avions pas de relation intime mais il aurait tout de même pu me dire qu'il avait une petite-amie, plutôt que je le découvre par le biais d'un stupide accident ? S'il n'avait pas eu lieu il aurait continué à mentir ! Je préfère tout oublier ok ? " elle était visiblement triste et en colère. Grissom aurait tellement voulu avoir pu casser la figure de ce Hank !

-"Ok" dit-il doucement.

Il se pencha et caressa les joue de Sara où des larmes avaient fait leur chemin.

-"Shhh Sara, c'est fini…" murmura-t-il, en la voyant pleurer il avait eu un énorme pincement au cœur. Sara releva la tête et fixa son regard avec le sien, malgré les larmes envahissant ses yeux, elle parvenait à se perdre dans l'immensité du bleu des yeux de Grissom. Tous les sentiments qu'elle ressentait envers lui remontèrent à la surface et très vite, elle se trouva posant une main contre sa joue et la faisant glisser sur son cou pour le penché vers elle. Grissom ne pouvait résister à une telle invitation. Tout en le penchant vers son visage, elle s'avançait vers lui. Lorsque leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, ce fut comme un choc pour chacun d'entre eux. Le désir et l'envie prirent le dessus et leurs baisers s'en firent ressentir. Ils étaient remplis de la rage de leurs sentiments qui ne demandaient qu'à être libérés depuis tant d'années. La rencontre de leurs langues lorsqu'ils approfondirent leur baiser était avivé de passion mêlant désir mutuel et dix années d'attente…

Grissom n'arrivait plus à penser, Sara l'intoxiquait complètement. La seule chose qu'il réussit à faire, fut de lui passer ses bras autour de la taille et de la lever en même temps que lui afin de la porter dans sa chambre. Sara répondit en croisant ses jambes derrière son dos, toujours en l'embrassant passionnément.

Il l'allongea sur son lit et ils commencèrent le rituel consistant à s'enlever mutuellement leurs vêtements tout en continuant à s'embrasser. Ils passèrent une nuit remplie d'amour et de passion, s'oubliant tous les deux dans leurs plus profonds désirs.

Lorsque Grissom se réveilla, le soleil venait à peine de se lever, il regarda le réveil qui indiquait 5:23. Il se retourna et vit Sara toujours paisiblement endormie, elle lui tournait le dos. C'est en la regardant que soudain une idée lui traversa l'esprit : et si ce qui s'était passé la veille n'était qu'une erreur, si Sara avait uniquement agi sous l'effet de la colère et qu'elle ne s'attende pas à le trouver dans son lit ?

Il se mit sur le dos et contempla le plafond avant de prendre une décision, cinq minutes plus tard il se leva et jeta un dernier un dernier regard sur Sara avant de se rhabiller et de quitter la chambre sans un bruit.

Sara émergea trois heures plus tard, elle se tourna sur le dos et passa sa main sur le côté occupé par Grissom. Elle ne trouva q'une place vide. Parfaitement réveillée à présent, elle se leva et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, elle sortit de la chambre en l'appelant.

-"Griss ? "

Arrivée dans son salon, elle l'observa dans les moindres détails avant de s'avancer vers le comptoir de sa cuisine où quelque chose était posé.

Une fois devant, elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'une feuille de papier pliée en deux où était inscrit 'Sara' dessus. Elle la prit dans ses mains et la déplia, l'écriture lui était familière et disait :

Sara,

Je suis parti très tôt ce matin car je ne savais pas si tu avais envie de trouver quelqu'un dont tu ne voulais pas à tes côtés.

Je voudrais te dire que je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais te dire et je pense sérieusement qu'il est temps pour moi de te révéler mes vrais sentiments.

--Grissom

Elle serra la lettre contre elle. Pourquoi croyait-il qu'elle ne le voulait pas ? Ca faisait des années qu'elle attendait ce moment… Elle décida qu'il fallait qu'elle aille lui parler, mais quand ? Pas aujourd'hui, elle voulait le laisser attendre un peu, certainement demain. Oui, demain c'était parfait !

**¤ Fin du Flashback ¤**

-"Voilà, c'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vue…" termina un Grissom morose.

-"Vous ne savez pas si elle a lu votre lettre donc ? "

-"Non. Elle ne m'a pas appelé de toute la journée, je n'ai eu aucun signe de vie de sa part…certainement qu'elle ne doit pas avoir les mêmes sentiments que j'ai envers elle…" constata-t-il

-"Vous rigolez ou quoi ? " lui dit Allison

Il la regarda surprit

-"Comment ça ? "

-"Grissom, je ne suis pas folle! Durant tout le temps que j'ai bossé avec vous et Sara, je peux vous jurer qu'elle ne ressent pas uniquement que de l'amitié pour vous…"

-"Je ne vous suis pas…"

-"Vous êtes aveugle ou quoi, vous avez jamais vu la façon dont elle vous observe ? Elle croit être discrète mais je l'ai prise sur le fait plus d'une fois. Elle a une manière de vous écouter, on croirait que vous êtes Dieu en personne, c'est comme s'il n'y avait plus que vous qui existiez. Franchement, croyez-moi, elle essaie de cacher ses sentiments. Vous seul pouvez changer vos vies à présent. "

-"Je vais la voir demain à la prison"

-"Profitez-en pour tout lui dire…"

-"Je l'aime, Allison, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si on la condamne…" il ne finit pas sa phrase car il savait que ça allait être trop dur de dire ces mots.

-"Je sais. J'ai rendez-vous avec Pierson pour ce qui concerne les preuves cet après-midi" annonça-t-elle, Grissom acquiesça

-"Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit plus tôt que vous aviez passé la nuit chez Sara le soir du meurtre ? "

-"A quoi ça aurait servi, on ne m'aurait pas cru car aucune preuve ne peut montrer ma présence chez elle à ce moment là et ensuite ça ne fera qu'aggraver sa situation."

-"Vous voulez dire juridiquement ? "

-"Oui, je suis son superviseur, je n'ai pas le droit d'entretenir de relation intime avec…vous savez quoi…"

-"et oui…" dit-elle en soupirant

-"Je suis quasiment certain que quelqu'un ayant entendu ma conversation avec Catherine ne va pas se gêner pour aller raconter tout ça à Pierson. "

-"C'est un risque effectivement"

-"Bon je crois que je vais rentrer, je n'avais rien de spécial à faire au bureau. Je vous ramène ? " demanda Grissom

-"Jusqu'au parking du LVPD alors, j'ai laissé ma moto de location là-bas. "

Ils se levèrent et quittèrent le café. Grissom conduit Allison là où elle lui avait dit et il rentra chez lui. "

L'après-midi, Allison entra dans le commissariat de police. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que Pierson n'arrive et ne l'emmène dans une salle où les attendaient les preuves et indices inculpant Sara.

-"Voici l'arme" dit Pierson en désignant un revolver dans un sac en plastique, il était encore plein de sang.

-"Ok, vous avez les photos de la victime et du lieu ? "

-"Oui, elles sont par l" il attrapa un dossier et sortit une pile de photos qu'il tendit à Allison

-"Merci" elle commença à regarder attentivement chacun des clichés.

-"C'est un vrai bain de sang" ajouta le policier. Allison absorbée dans son activité lui répondit par une sorte de son.

-"bon je vous laisse, appelez-moi si vous voulez quoi que ce soit. " il commença à partir lorsqu'elle le retint

-"Lieutenant, pourrais-je voir la vidéo s'il vous plaît ? "

-"Bien entendu, je vais vous préparer la salle vidéo. "

-"Merci" dit-elle brièvement avant de replonger dans ses photos.

Hank gisait au milieu du salon, sur le ventre, maculé de sang, lui ainsi que le tapis sur lequel il était allongé. Une expression d'horreur était collée à son visage. On voyait bien les deux trous apparents des balles qu'on lui avait tiré dans la colonne vertébrale. Un trou apparaissait dans le haut du dos à gauche, visiblement il s'agissait de la balle lui ayant traversé le cœur. Une autre photo le montrait sur le dos, un autre trou net en plein milieu du front. La personne lui ayant infligé cela s'y connaissait un minimum en la matière. Elle posa les photos et s'intéressa aux empreintes qui une fois identifiées avaient été restituées dans leur sachet plastique avec marqué dessus : 'Sidle Sara'.

Après avoir fini de regarder les éléments, elle sortit trouver Pierson. Celui-ci était justement dans le couloir discutant avec son collègue. En la voyant sortir, il salua son ami et alla la rejoindre.

-"Vous avez fini ? " demanda-t-il

-"Oui, serait-il d'avoir un double des photos ? "

-"Bien sûr, je vous appellerai quand elles seront prêtes. "

-"Merci. Puis-je voir la vidéo ? "

-"Tout est prêt, c'est la salle au bout du couloir à droite. Allez-y, je vais ranger les preuves. " il ouvrit la porte de la salle précédemment occupée par Allison.

Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier et se dirigea ver la salle vidéo. A l'intérieur, un simple combiné tv/magnéto était posé sur la table. La jeune fille s'installa devant l'écran et pris la télécommande.

A l'écran apparu une entrée d'immeuble. La caméra était disposée de façon à voir le passage menant à l'entrée uniquement de profil. Au bas de l'écran, s'inscrivaient date et heure. Il était marqu : Thu/03/12 et plus loin 3.17 am

Personne n'apparaissait, évidemment à une telle heure…

Soudain, quelqu'un d'apparemment très pressé sorti de l'immeuble.

En manipulant la vidéo avec les touches ralenti/pause, Allison découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'une femme, cheveux à première vue bruns foncés et de taille normale. Certes, la ressemblance avec Sara existait mais il ne s'agissait en aucun cas d'elle. Elle connaissait assez bien l'allure et la démarche de son amie. A aucun moment on ne voyait le visage de cette personne, chose qui était étrange étant donné le positionnement de la caméra. Seul quelqu'un sachant qu'elle se trouvait là ou qui fixait quelque chose dans le côté opposé ne montrait pas son visage.

Allison pesta contre le magnéto qui n'avait que des fonctionnalités réduites. Elle sortit la vidéo à la main dans le couloir et repartit chercher Pierson. Une fois qu'elle l'eut trouvé, elle lui demanda s'il était possible de lui en faire une copie.

-"Mais pourquoi faire ? " demanda-t-il

-"Votre matériel n'est pas assez puissant. A la CSI Division, ils ont des dispositifs dernier cri et j'ai absolument besoin d'étudier cette vidéo sous toutes ses coutures ! " lui expliqua-t-elle

-"Ok c'est d'accord. " il prit la vidéo

-"Bon je dois vous laisser. Appelez-moi pour la copie et pour les photos. "

-"Je n'y manquerais pas. "

Elle s'éloigna mais Pierson lui demanda à nouveau quelque chose.

-"Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé en voyant cette vidéo ? "

-"Qu'il ne s'agit pas de Sara Sidle ! "

-"Comment pouvez-vous en être certaine ? " lui demanda-t-il perplexe

-"Je connais sa démarche. " dit-elle simplement avant de le laisser et de quitter le commissariat.

Le soir venu, Grissom entra dans les locaux de la CSI Division. Ses seules pensées allèrent à Sara, demain il allait enfin pouvoir la voir.

Assis à son bureau, le téléphone sonna, le ramenant à la réalité. C'est sans grande envie qu'il décrocha.

-"Grissom"

-"Gil ! Ici le shérif, j'aimerais vous voir immédiatement ! "

Il n'attendit même pas qu'il réponde, Mobley avait déjà raccroché.

Il se leva péniblement et quitta son bureau.

Celui du shérif se situait à l'étage du dessus. il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que le grand gaillard roux qu'étais Brian Mobley ouvre sa porte.

-"Parfait, vous êtes déjà l ! Entrez Gil ! " lui ordonna-t-il calmement

-"Tiens Brian, vous êtes encore ici à une heure pareille ? " dit Grissom sur un ton mesquin

-"Ne faites pas le malin Gil ! J'ai eu vent de certains faits dont vous ne devriez pas être très fier. " sa voix se voulait autoritaire

-"Comme quoi ? "demanda-t-il sur un ton innocent

-"Comme ce qui s'est passé entre vous et Mlle Sidle. Il paraît que vous avez entretenu une relation intime avec elle, est-ce vrai ? "

-"Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? " dit-il sur un ton détach

-"Gil, je vais être contraint de prévenir la brigade criminelle que vous leur avez cachés certains faits, s'ils sont vrais. Vous venez de mettre votre carrière dans une mauvaise passe et pour couronner le tout, vous venez d'entacher celle de votre CSI Sidle également ! Qu'avez-vous à répondre à cela ? "

-"Ce que j'ai à répondre ? Laissez Sara tranquille ! Elle souffre déjà beaucoup trop de toute cette injustice ! " Grissom commençait à hausser le ton.

-"Injustice ? Vous appelez injustice le fait que toutes les preuves la désignent coupables ? Quel culot ! " répondit-il amèrement

-"On a voulu la faire accuser, c'est tout ! "

-"Ah ok, et vous croyez que parce que vous avez soi-disant passé la nuit avec elle, ça la blanchirait ? "

-"C'est pourtant la vérit ! "

-"Prouvez-le ! " répondit Mobley cyniquement

Grissom ne pouvait absolument pas prouver sa présence chez Sara cette nuit là.

Le voyant rester muet, Mobley ajouta :

-"Ce sera tout Gil ! Au fait, vous êtes suspendu jusqu'à nouvel ordre pour avoir enfreint le règlement ! " annonça-t-il sérieusement et d'une voix dure.

-"Quoi ? "

-"Liaison intime avec une de vos collègues, qui plus est, se trouve être sous votre responsabilité et dont vous êtes le superviseur. Willows prendra votre place ! Au revoir Gil ! " et il quitta son bureau.

Grissom resta bouche bée pendant un instant avant de sortir et d'aller chercher ses affaires dans son bureau. Après cela, il rejoignit sa voiture et rentra chez lui.

Allongé sur son canapé, Grissom ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la nuit qu'il avait passé avec Sara. Il se disait que s'il était resté, les choses n'auraient probablement pas fini ainsi. Un léger coup à la porte se fit entendre, ce qui le fit soupirer vu qu'il ne se sentait pas tellement d'humeur à recevoir de la visite. Il alla tout de même ouvrir, heureusement il ne s'agissait que d'Allison.

-"Bonsoir Griss, j'ai appris pour votre poste. " dit-elle alors qu'il la fit entrer.

-"Quand Mobley me demande d'aller le voir, généralement c'est mauvais signe…" dit-il en soupirant

-"Je me demande bien qui à pu faire ça ! " maugréa-telle

-"On ne saura jamais…" il avait une voix assez détachée

-"Pfff je vous assure, je suis énervée pour vous ! "

-"Ne vous en faites pas Allison, c'est pas grave. "

-"Tout de même, votre carrière va en prendre un coup ! "

-"Je sais, mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'importe le plus à l'heure actuelle. " il ferma les yeux

-"Vous avez peur pour Sara ? "

-"Oui" murmura-t-il

-"Ils vont pas la louper avec ça ! D'ailleurs ils vont certainement venir vous interroger à nouveau. "

-"Qu'ils viennent…Je ne pourrais jamais prouver ma présence chez elle et ça me rend dingue…si seulement j'étais resté avec elle…"

-"Griss…même en étant resté, dites-moi comment vous auriez pu ? " il resta muet, aucune réponse ne lui venait.

-"Ecoutez-moi, j'ai été voir les preuves et la vidéo ce matin…" il se redressa pour l'écouter attentivement

-"Les photos montrent que le meurtrier s'y connaissait un minimum, les blessures sont parfaites, dans les endroits stratégiques. J'ai demandé un double des photos. " raconta-t-elle

-"Pour ce qui est de la vidéo, je suis formelle, ce n'est en aucun cas Sara se trouvant dessus. "

-"Je le savais" dit-il toujours en murmurant

-"Lorsque l'on connaît Sara, la réalité est évidente, ce n'est pas son allure, ni sa carrure, ni sa démarche. La personne lui ressemble en effet un peu mais c'est tout !"

-"Je dois aller voir la vidéo cette semaine. "

-"J'en ai demandé une copie, je vous la passerai. "

-"D'accord"

-"Je compte la faire analyser au labo"

-"Voyez ça avec Archie, c'est lui l'expert. "

-"Oui, je lui en ai déjà parlé. Bon je vais vous laisser, je vais rentrer. Dite à Sara que j'irai la voir très prochainement. " dit-elle en se levant

-"Je lui dirai promis"

-"Ok" elle ouvrit la porte et au moment de la franchir se retourna et lui dit

-"Reposez-vous Griss, vous avez l'air vidé. " elle lui donna un sourire amicale avant de partir.

Il essaya de sourire en retour mais sa peine l'empêchait de montrer des émotions positives. Il se leva à son tour et alla se coucher.

Le soleil avait du mal à se lever en ce lundi matin. Grissom avait passé une des plus mauvaises nuit de sa vie. Il était pourtant déjà réveillé et habillé à huit heures du matin. Cela faisait de jours qu'il attendait pour voir Sara. Après avoir déjeuné, il quitta la maison et monta dans sa Tahoe pour partir en direction de la prison.

Une heure plus tard, il arriva à la 'Nevada State Prison', l'allure peu accueillante de l'enceinte des bâtiments donnaient froid dans le dos.

-Nevada State Prison-

Un garde vint lui demander son identité au portail d'entrée véhicules. Il lui montra son ID de CSI et annonça qu'il venait voir une collègue. Le garde lui remit un badge de visiteur spécial et lui indiqua le parking visiteurs.

A l'intérieur de la structure, un policier vint le chercher accompagné d'un homme qui à première vue n'avait pas l'air d'un policier.

-"Mr Grissom ? " demanda l'homme à s'adressant à lui

-"Oui ? "

-"Je me nomme Darrien Edgecomb, je suis l'avocat commis d'office pour Mlle Sidle" expliqua ce dernier

-"Ah oui, désolé de ne pas vous avoir appelé, mais j'ai eu d'autres préoccupations"

Grissom n'aimait pas les avocats, et encore moins ceux commis d'office qui généralement ne savait pas défendre leurs clients.

-"Je comprends. Pourrions nous discuter du cas de Mlle Sidle ? "

-"Plus tard, passez me voir un autre jour. " ils suivaient le garde dans les couloirs

-"Très bien. En fait je veux juste savoir ce qui aurait pu pousser ma cliente à commettre un tel acte…" avant qu'il finisse, Grissom se retourna vers lui et l'air en colère lui dit :

-"Sara est innocente, c'est clair ? Alors au lieu de vous poser des questions stupides, faites votre job et défendez-la ! "

-"Euh…d'accord…mais…"

-"Ecoutez, je suis ici pour voir Sara tranquillement, sans avoir quelqu'un qui me gonfle avec ses questions alors si vous pouviez me laisser seule avec elle ! " dit-il très en colère.

-"Pas de problème…" l'avocat était rouge de honte. Il partit pratiquement en courant.

Le garde s'arrêta devant une cellule et ouvrit la porte à barreaux. Grissom avait le droit vu son rang de pouvoir aller voir directement Sara dans sa cellule plutôt que de la voir dans une salle où ils ne pouvaient communiquer que par téléphone.

Celle-ci était allongée sur son lit et n'avait pas relevé que l'on ouvrait sa porte. Elle finit par se redresser et par s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. Grissom pénétra dans la pièce et pour la première fois en cinq jours, il la vit. Elle semblait fatiguée et triste, de la peur avait un peu envahit ses yeux et ses traits étaient beaucoup plus prononcés. Ils restèrent à se dévisager pendant un instant avant qu'il ne s'avance plus.

-"Hey" dit-il pratiquement en murmurant

-"Hey" répondit-elle sur le même ton

-"Comment tu te sens ? "

-"J'ai connu mieux" il s'assit à côté d'elle

-"Sara…je suis dés…" elle lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres pour qu'il se taise

-"Shh, ce n'est rien Griss, tu n'es pas responsable de tout ce qui m'arrive. "

-"Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'aider, de ne pouvoir rien faire pour toi. " son regard était triste

-"Je sais que l'affaire ne vous sera pas confiée…ne te blâme pas, s'il te plaît. "

-"Si seulement j'étais resté avec toi ce matin l" il se cacha le visage dans les mains

-"Ecoute-moi" dit-elle en le redressant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-"Tu n'aurais pas pu prouver ta présence avec moi. Ils ont des preuves solides contre moi, je ne sais pas comment ils ont réussi à avoir mes empreintes mais en tout cas, je n'ai pas de recours possible pour l'instant. " dit-elle

-"Il suffit d'un rien pour les avoir…"

-"Tu as pensé à mon arme ? Comment on a pu venir la prendre chez moi, alors que je n'ai noté aucune effraction ? "

-"J'avoue que je n'ai aucune idée…Sara, Allison a vu la bande vidéo. "

-"Allison est venue ? " elle était étonnée

-"Oui, je l'ai appelée. On ne peut pas avoir accès aux preuves, alors je lui ai demandé de venir car elle a plus de pouvoir que nous sur tout ça. "

-"J'espère qu'elle va pouvoir m'aider…"

-"Elle a vu la vidéo, et elle certifie que ce n'est pas toi dessus. "

-"Oui, mais parce qu'elle me connaît. Pour la police il faut d'autres éléments que la parole de quelqu'un. "

-"Elle a demandé une copie afin de venir l'étudier au labo. " soupira-t-il

-"Ok, je suis sûre qu'elle trouvera quelque chose. Griss, je voulais te dire…" elle ne savait pas si c'était le bon moment pour en parler mais ça lui pesait sur la conscience.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " il posa sa main sur son bras pour l'inciter à parler

-"Je suis désolée, de ne pas t'avoir appelé, tu sais pour…" elle n'arrivait pas à continuer

-"Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas, et loin de moi cette idée, c'est juste que j'ai décidé de te faire attendre un peu…malheureusement les choses n'ont pas fini comme je l'aurais espéré. " elle baissa les yeux et fixa le sol

-"Sara, ce n'est rien, c'est moi l'idiot dans l'histoire. " il porta sa main à son menton pour lui faire relever la tête. Il voulait tellement l'embrasser mais d'abord il avait d'autres choses à lui apprendre.

-"Je voudrais te dire…j'ai été suspendu ce soir par Mobley. " il pouvait voir l'expression de Sara changer en une seconde

-"Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ? " demanda-t-elle

-"J'ai eu une conversation assez agitée avec Catherine durant laquelle j'ai malencontreusement laissé glisser ce qui c'était passé le soir du meurtre. "

-"Oh…et quelqu'un est allé trouver Mobley ? "

-"Apparemment c'est ce qui est arrivé. "

-"Ca va peser sur ta carrière maintenant…"

-"Je me fiche de savoir ce qui va lui arriver, je me préoccupe uniquement de toi en ce moment. Et je suis malade de ne rien pouvoir faire…"

-"Gil…" ils furent tous les deux surpris du fait que Sara l'ai appelé par son prénom

-"Tu es là aujourd'hui, et c'est tout ce qui compte. " lui avoua-t-elle

-"Je serai toujours là quand tu auras besoin de moi. " il lui dit ça sérieusement tout en la fixant dans les yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Sara lui posa sa main sur sa nuque et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Ils partagèrent un doux baiser qui avait attendu trop longtemps avant d'être échangé. Grissom avait une main sur sa joue et l'autre encerclant sa taille. Un bruit de clés vint perturber leur échange. Se retirant chacun de son côté, ils virent le garde arriver et dire :

-"Mr Grissom, je suis désolé de vous dérangez mais votre temps de visite est fini. " dit-il aimablement

-"J'arrive" lui répondit-il avant de se lever et de se retourner vers Sara qui s'était levée à son tour.

-"Je reviendrai te voir dès que possible ! " lui confia-t-il en lui caressant la joue et en s'échangeant un regard qu'eux seuls pouvaient interpréter.

Sara avait un regard le suppliant de rester mais c'était bien sûr impossible. Des cinq jours durant lesquels, elle avait été arrêtée, interrogée, emprisonnée, ce fut la seule demi-heure où elle avait tout oublier aux côtés de Grissom.

Elle le regarda partir, il avait l'air aussi triste qu'elle.

Grissom ne pouvait détacher son regard de Sara. Son cœur battait tellement vite qu'il lui était même difficile de respirer. Mais le garde l'escorta en dehors de la prison jusqu'à l'entrée où Grissom sortit pour retourner à sa voiture.

Une fois assis, il resta à regarder devant lui, dans le vide.

Il démarra tout de même et quitta l'endroit qui retenait la seule chose importante dans sa vie : Sara

Ce soir là, Allison rentra dans son appartement de fonction, fatiguée et énervée. Fatiguée car la journée avait été longue et dure, énervée car elle avait dû parler à Ecklie afin de lui demander de se faire transmettre l'affaire.

Ce type était vraiment le modèle type de l'abruti fini, ne faisant jamais rien sans intérêt. Elle avait tout de même réussi à le convaincre, après une heure d'efforts. Allison savait qu'il n'allait pas réviser les preuves et c'est pour ça qu'elle s'était imposée, afin de le faire par elle-même à l'aide d'autres collègues, tels que Greg, Archie et Bobby.

Affalée sur son sofa, elle attrapa son portable et composa un numéro.

Une voix endormie lui répondit.

-"All ? "

-"Mon', désolée, j'ai oublié les décalages horaires…" dit-elle en grimaçant à la vue de l'heure

-"C'est rien, est-ce que tout va bien Ally ? " Monica était plus réveillée à présent.

-"A vrai dire, j'ai passé une mauvaise journée…"

-"Wow, raconte-moi"

-"Bien, l'affaire va être transférée à l'équipe de jour et c'est franchement pas reluisant. Leur superviseur est un sale con qui n'en a rien à taper qu'une innocente et collègue se retrouve en tôle ! " elle se surprit à parler ainsi.

-"Je comprends…Mais toi, tu vas quand même faire le maximum pour les aider. "

-"Oui ! Je dois bien ça à Griss et à Sara. " elle se remémora l'affaire concernant l'enlèvement de Monica. Griss et Sara ainsi que le reste de l'équipe avaient fourni tous leurs efforts et énergie dans la recherche d'une personne qu'ils ne connaissaient ni d'Eve ni d'Adam.

-"Je sais…" murmura Monica en repensant à la même chose.

-"Au fait, comment va mon ptit John ? " demanda Allison pour détendre l'atmosphère, ce qui marcha vu que son amie éclata de rire.

-"Il va très bien…il est en pleine forme, d'ailleurs il aimerait bien que tu l'appelles ! "

-"Promis, je lui passerais un coup de fil ! Au fait, toujours pas de déclaration ? " plaisanta Allison

-"De déclaration ? "

-"Mon', tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler ! "

-"Ahh…ce genre de déclaration…non toujours rien à l'horizon…" soupira-t-elle

-"Mon Dieu…ça viendra… enfin j'espère sinon je vais finir par croire qu'il est gay ! " Les deux amies éclatèrent de rire.

-"Bon Mon', je vais te laisser retourner dormir…"

-"Ok, écoute, si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu m'appelles ! "

-"Ne t'en fais pas ! Bye !! "

-"Bye Ally" et elle raccrocha

Allison se leva pour aller prendre une douche avant de se coucher.

La sonnerie du réveil se déclencha et failli faire tomber du lit la jeune fille. Elle se leva précipitamment et éteignit le réveil. Après s'être habillée et avoir pris son petit-déjeuner, elle décida d'aller rendre visite à Grissom. Sur le chemin, son portable sonna et elle le sortit d'une main de son sac.

-"Moreau"

-"Agent Moreau, ici le Lt Pierson, vos copies sont prêtes. " dit-il

-"Génial, je suis dans le coin, j'arrive. "

-"Entendu" et elle envoyant le portable sur le siège passager.

Elle se gara devant le commissariat et descendit de son véhicule. A l'intérieur du bâtiment les employés s'activaient. Elle essaya de scruter la pièce en recherche de Pierson mais il était absent. Finalement, elle marcha en direction de l'accueil et demanda à le voir. Deux minutes après, il arriva et lui donna ces copies. Allison le remercia et remonta dans sa voiture. Sur la route, elle décida d'aller voir Grissom pour tout lui montrer.

Arrivée chez lui, il vint ouvrir de suite.

-"Salut, j'ai des choses à vous montrer ! "lui annonça-t-elle

-"Bonjour, entrez…"

-"J'ai la copie de la vidéo, vous voulez la voir de suite ? " lui demanda-t-elle en marchant à travers la pièce

-"Oui, servez-vous de ce dont vous avez besoin ! " il s'assit sur son canap

-"Ok, ça y est ! Ouvrez grand les yeux !! " elle s'écarta de la tél

Grissom regardait attentivement l'écran, lorsque la personne apparue à l'écran, pour lui la vérité était évidente, ce n'était pas Sara.

-"On est d'accord que ce n'est pas Sara ! "

-"Absolument ! "

-"De toute façon je n'ai pas besoin d'une vidéo pour me le confirmer. " elle éjecta la cassette et la posa dans un coin, revenant vers Grissom, elle sortit les photos.

-"Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de vous les montrer mais il faut que vous les voyiez. " elle lui tendit le paquet de photos

-"Merci" dit-il en les prenant

Allison vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-"Il a vraiment pas eu une fin des plus douces" dit-il

-"Oui…les deux balles dans la colonne ont été tirées en premier le paralysant et celle du cœur vint après suivie de celle dans la tête. On a vraiment voulu qu'il souffre et qu'il y reste…" expliqua-t-elle

-"La personne a certainement des notions concernant le corps humain. On a tiré aux deux endroits qui ne laissent aucun échappatoire pour la paralysie immédiate. " constata Grissom

-"Ok, mais où commencer les recherches, on n'a rien ! "

-"La vidéo a certainement des détails à nous apprendre sur cette personne. " dit-il

-"Certainement, c'est pour ça que je vais l'emmener au labo afin qu'Archie me donne un coup de main. "

Grissom acquiesça

-"A propos, comment va Sara ? "

-"Pas très fort…elle avait l'air si faible…" sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Allison posa sa main sur son épaule amicalement.

-"J'irai la voir cet après-midi si c'est possible. "

-"Elle sera contente de vous voir" lui dit-il, elle hocha silencieusement la tête

-"Bon, je dois aller au labo et voir pour la prison. Je vous appelle s'il y a du nouveau."

-"D'accord" Elle se leva, emportant cassette et photos. Elle ouvrit la porte et regagna sa voiture.

-CSI Division-

Archie était calmement en train de lire sa revue, à moitié allongé sur son bureau. Le travail se faisait rare ces derniers temps. Absorbé dans sa lecture, il n'entendit pas arriver Allison.

-"Salut !! " dit-elle en lui souriant

-"Hey Ally ! Comment tu vas ? "

-"Ca va et toi ? "

-"Je m'ennuie…"

-"Plus pour très longtemps mon ami !! Je t'apporte quelque chose de très important!" annonça-t-elle

-"Oh et de quoi s'agit-il ? " demanda-t-il intrigu

-"La vidéo surveillance de l'immeuble d'Hank Peddigrew la nuit du meurtre. "

-"Ohh, je suppose qu'on voit le suspect sortir ? "

-"Absolument, et je voudrais que tu me l'analyse pour y trouver n'importe quoi qui déculpabiliserai Sara ! "

-"Aucun problème ! Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour l'aider ! " dit-il en s'activant et en prenant la vidéo.

Il la mit dans un lecteur et commença à appuyer sur un tas de boutons. Allison le regardait faire du coin de l'œil, même si elle adorait la haute-technologie, elle n'avait certainement pas les connaissances d'Archie.

Pendant plus de deux heures ils visionnèrent la vidéo sous toutes ses formes. Rien ne permettait concrètement d'innocenter Sara.

-"Pfff j'en ai marre ! " soupira-t-elle

-"Rien, rien et toujours rien…" soupira Archie à son tour

-"Je commence à désespérer ! " elle regarda sa montre

-"Wow, je dois appeler la prison"

-"Ok, laisse-moi la vidéo, je vais continuer à travailler dessus. "

-"Génial, t'es un ange ! " dit-elle en souriant avant de quitter la salle.

On frappa à la porte et Grissom émergea de la cuisine pour aller ouvrir. Pierson et son collègue Adamson se tenaient sur le pas de la porte. Grissom s'attendait à les voir débarquer un jour ou l'autre.

-"Mr Grissom" dit Pierson en le saluant de la tête, son collègue en fit autant.

-"Lieutenant, que puis-je pour vous ? "

-"Nous aimerions vous poser quelques petites questions. Pouvons-nous entrer ? "

-"Mais bien entendu" répondit Grissom sarcastique

Les deux hommes entrèrent et scannèrent la pièce des yeux.

-"Nous avons reçu un appel du shérif Mobley, à propos d'un fait que vous auriez omis de nous dire. "

-"Il paraît que vous étiez en compagnie de Sara Sidle, la nuit du meurtre. " ajouta Adamson

-"Donc, vous vous doutez que nous voulons une réponse. " conclu le Lieutenant

-"La réponse est simple, oui j'étais bien avec Sara ! " dit-il exaspér

-"Le problème dans tout ça, voyez-vous…" commença Pierson

-"C'est qu'il nous faut une preuve. " dit-il sur un ton faussement ennuyé.

-"Je n'en ai malheureusement pas"

-"C'est gênant pour vous, car la cour pourra vous accuser de vouloir protéger Mlle Sidle en lui fabriquant un faux alibi. "

-"Ce qu'il y a également, c'est que rien ne peut faire valoir vos paroles. Tout accuse Mlle Sidle à d'avoir commis ce meurtre, mais je ne vous apprends rien. " dit Adamson ironiquement

Grissom les regardaient avec la haine grandissant en lui à chaque instant.

-"Bien, nous allons y aller. C'est fini avec vous. Au revoir Mr Grissom. "

Ils sortirent de la maison, laissant Grissom en plein milieu de son salon perdu dans ses pensées.

-Nevada State Prison-

Allison suivait le garde qui l'emmenait à la cellule de Sara. Celle-ci n'avait pas vu son amie depuis des mois et n'avait jamais pensé que leur prochaine rencontre se ferait derrière les barreaux.

Sara lisait un livre emprunté à la bibliothèque de la prison, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire de toute manière.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et elle posa son livre pour jeter un coup d'œil vers l'allée. Le garde ouvrit la porte et laissa Allison pénétrer à l'intérieur. Cette dernière comprit tout de suite en la voyant, ce que lui avait dit Grissom.

Lorsqu'elle vit la jeune fille, Sara se leva, un sourire naissant sur les lèvres et la prit dans ses bras.

-"Ally ! Je suis vraiment contente de te voir ! "

-"Moi aussi Sara, ça fait un bail ! dit-elle contente

-"Arf, je sais…désolée que ça se passe dans ces conditions…"

-"T'inquiète, je suis venue t'aider ! Je vais faire tout mon possible pour te sortir de l !"

-"C'est vrai que tu es Miss FBI ! " elle essaya de plaisanter

-"Si on veut" répondit Allison en rigolant.

Elles s'assirent et Allison lui expliqua tout de l'affaire. Sara ne fut pas surprise de savoir que rien ne pouvait la disculper.

A la fin de la discussion, Allison aborda un autre sujet.

-"Griss est venu te voir hier, comment ça se passe entre vous ? "

-"Tu es au courant ? "

-"De quoi, de ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit du meurtre ? "

-"Oui…"

-"Je suis la seule à connaître les détails, mais ne t'en fais pas, tout ce qu'il m'a dit restera entre vous deux et moi. " lui assura-t-elle

-"Merci"

-"Il n'y a pas de quoi"

-"Bon, maintenant tu va me dire oui ou non ? " ajouta Allison en souriant

-"A propos de lui ? Et bien il s'en veut de ne pas être resté ce matin là. Il pensait que j'allais le rejeter certainement…"

-"Il pensait que tu ne voudrais pas le trouver avec toi. " dit Allison

-"C'est ridicule. Ca faisait des années que j'attendais ce moment…tu le sais bien. "

-"Oui je le sais ? Sara, vous avez tous les deux une façon très différente de gérer vos sentiments. Il n'a jamais réussi à exprimer clairement ce qu'il ressentait pour toi. En fait, je crois qu'il attendait que tu l'aides et c'est ce qui s'est passé ce soir là. "

-"Si ça s'avère être vrai, alors c'est la meilleure avancée que j'ai prise dans ma vie…"

Elle repensait à sa nuit remplie d'amour passé avec lui. Elle pouvait sentir ses mains parcourir son corps entier. Cette pensée la fit frissonner.

-"Je l'ai embrassé hier…" ajouta-t-elle ce qui fit sourire Allison

-"Je suis heureuse pour vous deux…même si le contexte l'est moins…" Sara posa sa main sur son épaule et la secoua gentiment.

Le gardien arriva et annonça à Allison que sa visite était finie. Avant de sortir, elle serra son amie contre elle.

-"Je reviendrais, promis ! " lui dit-elle

-"Ok, merci" murmura Sara et Allison partit.

Quand elle fut à l'extérieur, son portable sonna.

-"Moreau"

-"C'est Archie"

-"Hey ! Alors t'as du nouveau ? " espéra-t-elle

-"J'ai bien peur que non…j'ai pas arrêté de bosser dessus et je n'ai rien. "

-"Mince, bon c'est pas grave. Va falloir que je trouve autre chose. Merci pour ton aide Archie !! "

-"Mais de rien ! "

Elle raccrocha et rentra chez elle.

Ce soir là à la CSI Division, l'humeur s'était encore plus dégradée. Catherine essayait de jouer le rôle de Grissom mais elle se rendit compte très vite qu'elle préférait sa place. Nick et Warrick venaient travailler sans grande conviction. Catherine arriva avec une affaire assez importante.

-"On a un meurtre ce soir, il s'agit de celui d'un gars très célèbre dans le monde des affaires. Mobley veut qu'on s'investisse à fond sur cette enquête. " expliqua-t-elle

-"Toujours prêt à se faire de la pub" ironisa Warrick

-"Oui, bon il faut qu'on parte tout de suite. "

Les deux hommes se levèrent et au moment de sortir, Nick se tourna vers Catherine.

-"Est-ce que c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte sur Grissom et Sara ? "

-"Je n'en sais pas plus Nicky"

-"Mais vous étiez pourtant là, je veux dire, c'est à vous qu'il l'a dit. "

-"Il m'a juste dit qu'il avait passé la nuit avec elle. "

-"Et vous croyez qu'ils ont…enfin vous voyez…" ça le gênait de parler ainsi

-"Je ne sais pas, pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ? " le questionna-t-elle

-"Euh…disons que la semaine dernière Sara a eu une mauvaise surprise avec Hank et j'ai pu observer que ses rapports avec Grissom étaient plus distants…"

-"Je peux vraiment pas t'aider sur le sujet…tu n'as qu'à voir ça avec Griss, il est mieux placé pour en parler. Bon faut y aller ! " elle partit rejoindre Warrick

La nuit fut entièrement passée sur les lieux du meurtre. Les trois CSIs inspectèrent la maison de fond en comble, ainsi que les alentours. Mobley était présent, et il exerçait une pression infernale sur les trois enquêteurs.

C'est seulement vers cinq heures du matin ils retournèrent au labo afin de déposer les éléments. Une heure plus tard, ils rentrèrent exténués chez eux.

En ce mercredi matin, le temps était pluvieux sur Las Vegas. Pierson et Adamson étaient en train de boire leur café habituel lorsqu'un officier vint les voir.

-"Lieutenant, votre témoin est l"

-"Ok, merci Brooks ! "

Les deux policiers se dépêchèrent de finir leur café avant de marcher en direction de la salle d'interrogatoire.

Visiblement, les deux hommes avaient eu une dure journée la veille et avaient mal dormi.

Pierson ouvrit la porte de la salle révélant une jeune femme brune assise à la table.

-"Mlle Alcott, bonjour, je suis le Lt Pierson et voici l'inspecteur Adamson. "

-"Bonjour" elle n'était pas très rassurée de se trouver dans ces lieux peu accueillants.

Les deux hommes firent le tour de la table et Adamson déclencha le magnétophone.

-"Je suis sûr que vous avez déjà tout dit à la police, mais l'enquête nous a été confiée et j'aimerais que vous nous disiez ce qui s'est passé…tous les détails dont vous vous souvenez. "

Elaine Alcott hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

-"Et bien, il devait être sept heures ce matin là et j'avais décidé d'aller déjeuner chez Hank, comme on le faisait assez souvent avant qu'on aille travailler. Je me suis donc garée en bas de l'immeuble et je suis allée chez lui. J'ai frappé et n'entendant pas de réponse je suis entrée. "

-"Euh…pourquoi avez-vous frappé à sa porte ? Vous étiez tout de même sa petite-amie. " demanda Adamson étonn

-"Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, mais on frappait toujours à la porte lorsqu'on allait chez l'un et l'autre. C'était une sorte de jeu si vous voulez…"

-"Ok, continuez sur ce qui s'est pass"

-"Je suis donc entrée, et en allant plus au fond dans le salon, c'est là que je lai vu…allongé sur le ventre et plein de sang…"

-"Qu'avez-vous fait ensuite ? "

-"Je me suis approchée de lui en évitant de marcher dans le sang, j'ai tâté son pouls pour voir s'il était toujours en vie…" dit-elle choquée par ces souvenirs

-"A quel moment avez-vous appelé la police ? " demanda le Lt

-"Juste après…je me suis relevée et j'ai attrapé le téléphone"

-"Qu'avez-vous fait entre l'appel et l'arrivée de la police ? "

-"Je…j'étais en pleurs et je suis partie m'adosser à la porte en attendant, je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien…"

-"Avez-vous remarqué des détails étranges ? "

Elle chercha dans ses pensées avant de lui dire non de la tête.

-"Vous êtes sûre ? N'y avait-il pas quelque chose d'inhabituel ? "

A ce moment là, Brooks entra dans la salle.

-"Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Adamson, le commandant voudrait te voir de suite."

-"Ok, je te suis. "

Et ils quittèrent la pièce. Pierson crut qu'il allait tomber de fatigue.

-"Je reprends, êtes-vous certaine de n'avoir rien vu ayant pu attirer votre attention ? " il se frottait les yeux

-"Hum…non …il y avait énormément de sang et quelques journaux par terre…pas de trace du silencieux…j'ai laissé la pièce comme elle l'était, je n'ai touché à rien ! " dit-elle tentant de se justifier

-"Ok, c'est pas grave. Merci pour votre aide. A présent, j'aimerais vous parler de quelque chose d'autre.

-"Oui ? " dit-elle incertaine

-"Connaissez-vous Sara Sidle ? Elle fait partie de la police scientifique ici à la CSI Division. "

-"Oui, enfin elle est venue enquêter sur une affaire dans laquelle j'étais impliquée indirectement. "

-"Je suis au courant, j'ai lu le rapport. Saviez-vous que Hank la connaissait ? "

-"Non…"

-"Il y a aussi certaines rumeurs prétendant qu'ils auraient eu une liaison. "

-"Quoi ? " elle était étonnée de cette nouvelle

-"Vous l'ignoriez je suppose. "

-"Oui, totalement…" répondit-elle choquée

-"Il s'agit toujours que de ragots. Connaissez-vous Gil Grissom ? " demanda-t-il

-"Non…"

-"Il s'agit du superviseur de l'équipe de nuit des CSI, il est le chef de Sara Sidle. Il prétend avoir passé la nuit avec elle la nuit du meurtre. Avouer que c'est étrange. " dit-il ironiquement

-"En quoi ça l'est ? "

-"Disons que nous pensons qu'il a dit cela afin de donner un alibi à sa collègue…le problème est qu'il n'a pas de preuves alors que tout condamne Sara Sidle à avoir commis le meurtre d'Hank Peddigrew.

-"Comment ça ? "

-"Disons que les éléments la rendent coupable de ce meurtre. "

Elaine acquiesça d'un discret signe de tête.

-"Bien, Mlle Alcott, je vais vous laisser rentrer chez vous. Merci pour votre aide et n'hésiter pas à m'appeler si quoi que ce soit vous reviens en mémoire. "

-"D'accord. "

Elle se leva et sortit de la salle pendant que Pierson luttait pour se lever et retourner au travail.

Grissom écoutait tranquillement de la musique, allongé sur son canapé. Seul le bruit de la sonnette vint le perturber.

Darrien Edgecomb se tenait de l'autre côté de la porte. Malgré une première rencontre assez houleuse, il avait des informations à fournir à Grissom.

Lorsque ce dernier vit la personne dont il s'agissait, il aurait préféré ne pas avoir ouvert.

-"Mr Edgecomb" dit-il avec un faux sourire

-"Mr Grissom. Je suis venu vous voir afin de vous tenir informé de l'évolution des charges. "

-"Très bien, entrez donc. "

Installés à la table du salon, l'avocat commença à parler.

-"L'audience préliminaire aura lieu ce samedi à 13 heures. "

-"Quoi…déj ! C'est très tôt ! " se plaint-il

-"Je sais bien mais je n'ai rien pu faire pour la retarder. " Grissom reconsidéra sa réponse

-"Bien, à présent, voici les premières charges retenues contre ma cliente. Sara Sidle est accusée du meurtre d'Hank Peddigrew, c'est un meurtre au second degré. La gravité de l'acte sera établie par les jurés, il se peut que la perpétuité ou la peine capitale soit exigée. Les empreintes, l'arme et la vidéo inculpent ma cliente de cet acte. On m'a dit que l'enquête serait reprise par l'équipe de CSI de jour. Peut-être trouveront-ils un détail permettant de l'innocenter. " Grissom eut un rire nerveux, Ecklie faire son possible pour trouver un détail ? On pouvait toujours rêver…

-"J'ai entendu parler d'une rumeur vous concernant. " termina l'avocat

-"Laquelle ? "

-"Celle qui prétend que vous avez passé la nuit avec Mlle Sidle la nuit du meurtre. "

-"Vous voulez savoir si c'est la vérit ? Oui, j'ai passé la nuit avec elle ! " rétorqua Grissom

-"Je vous crois, mais avez-vous des preuves ? "

Grissom se frotta le visage

-"Non, je n'en ai pas ! "

-"Personne ne sait que vous deviez vous rendre chez elle ? ou est-ce que quelqu'un aurait pu voir ? " demanda l'avocat

-"Non personne. Il faisait nuit quand je suis arrivé et le soleil se levait à peine lorsque je suis parti. "

-"Dommage. Concernant les preuves qu'a la police, y a-t-il quelque chose de suspect ? "

-"Je n'ai pas accès aux preuves. Légalement, je n'en ai pas le droit. Par contre j'ai pu voir la vidéo. " dit-il

-"Et avez-vous remarqué un détail de louche ? "

-"Pour les personnes connaissant bien Sara, il est clair que ce n'est pas elle que l'on voit dessus. "

-"Malheureusement, cet élément est irrecevable devant la cour…"

-"Je m'en serais dout" répondit Grissom

L'entretien dura plusieurs heures durant lesquelles Edgecomb essayait de trouver un compromis mais en vain…à croire que tout voulait faire passer Sara pour l'assassin. Lorsque l'avocat fut parti, Grissom appela la prison pour rendre visite à Sara, mais il se vit refuser sa demande. L'officier au téléphone prétexta qu'aucune visite non prévenue à l'avance ou n'entrant pas dans un cadre spécial était refusée en raison de l'audience préliminaire de samedi.

La seule chance que pouvait saisir Grissom pour faire passer un message à Sara était Allison. Il l'appela, lui expliquant la situation et lui demanda si elle pouvait se rendre à la prison. La jeune fille accepta tout de suite et arriva chez lui quelques minutes plus tard afin de prendre le message.

-Nevada State Prison-

On ouvrit la cellule de Sara et Allison entra à l'intérieur. Son amie ne s'attendait pas à la voir si vite. Après qu'elles se soient saluées, Allison commença à parler.

-"Si je suis venue, c'est pour te transmettre un message de la part de Griss et te tenir informée…"

-"Je t'écoute" lui dit son amie dont le cœur s'éveilla à l'entente du nom de celui qui le tenait.

-"Il aurait voulu venir par lui-même mais on lui a refusé la visite à cause de l'audience de samedi. "

-"Je comprends" lui répondit tristement Sara

-"Ton avocat est allé le voir. Ils ont passé des heures à chercher une solution, mais rien ne semble exploitable…"

-"Je m'en serais doutée…" soupira-t-elle

-"Archie a travaillé comme un malade sur la vidéo et là aussi, on n'a rien. Le meurtrier s'est vraiment arrangé pour ne rien laissé qui pourrait le trahir…" expliqua Allison mal à l'aise.

Le garde ne tarda pas à arriver. Allison se leva brusquement et se tourna vers Sara.

-"Griss m'a donné ça pour toi. " dit-elle en sortant une feuille pliée

-"Merci ! "

-"Samedi, on sera tous là pour te soutenir ! " annonça la jeune fille la gorge serrée

Sara acquiesça de la tête. Elle sentait que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

-"Bye Sara" dit-elle en la prenant une dernière fois dans ses bras

-"Bye" répondit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

**A Suivre…**


	2. 2ème partie

Author's note: Je n'ai encore jamais cet épisode mais je sais ce qu'il se passe dedans. Un big MERCI à Anne pour son aide inestimable dans l'écriture de l'audience !!!!! THANK YOU GIRL !!!!

Summary: Sara est accusée de meurtre...

**2ème partie**

****

****

Les deux derniers jours s'étaient écoulés très rapidement et déjà le samedi arrivait. Grissom se tenait au bord de sa fenêtre, il était 4 heures du matin et dans exactement 7 heures, il serait dans le tribunal. Son regard ne fixait rien de précis, il écoutait les bruits lointains du centre ville et respirait à plein poumon l'air frais autour de lui. Il ne pouvait pas dormir, pas dans de telles circonstances.

Il ne pouvait pas imaginer une seule seconde, que la vie de la femme qu'il aimait allait se jouer dans quelques heures… Il était persuadé que Sara ne dormait pas non plus et à ce moment précis, le seul endroit sur terre où il voulait se trouver était à ses côtés.

Cette nuit là, c'était loin d'être le seul à ne pas dormir. Catherine et Warrick travaillaient, il leur était difficile de se concentrer sur les dossiers qu'on leur avait transmis. Nick était quelque part à Henderson, sur les lieux d'un viol et si Brass n'avait pas été là pour l'aider, il serait passer à côté d'indices précieux et aurait pu détruire la scène par mégarde.

Dans sa cellule, Sara était éveillée et scrutait attentivement le plafond depuis des heures et des heures. Son jugement approchait à grands pas et elle ne se sentait pas capable physiquement et moralement d'affronter la sentence retenue contre elle. Son esprit se mit à dériver sur Grissom, il lui manquait cruellement. Tout ce qu'elle désirait, était d'avoir son ancienne vie de retour et de pouvoir commencer ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé, une relation avec lui.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, elle s'était retenue depuis le début de ce cauchemar mais à présent, elle commençait à craquer.

-Las Vegas, 7 heures du matin-

Warrick venait de déposer Catherine chez elle et conduisait en direction de son appartement, exténué par la nuit qu'il venait de passer. Une fois chez lui, il laissa tomber sur son lit et s'endormit une minute plus tard.

Au labo, Nick dormait sur le canapé dans la salle de pause, n'ayant pas eu la force de prendre sa voiture et de rentrer chez lui.

A 8 heures précises, les réveils, portables, montres…sonnèrent pour annoncer qu'il fallait se dépêcher de se lever et de se préparer.

Nick fit en bond quand Greg vint le réveiller, il rassembla ses affaires et rentra chez lui à toute vitesse pour se changer. Malgré une heure de sommeil, Warrick et Catherine étaient déjà en train de s'activer.

La faible lueur du jour venait éclairait difficilement la pièce, mais assez pour réveiller Grissom qui était allongé sur son sofa. Il ne se rappelait pas comment il était arriver là. Il se leva péniblement et pris la direction de la salle de bain. Une fois douché et habillé, il ne prit même pas la peine de manger, il n'avait pas d'appétit.

Allison attendait patiemment que Nick arrive pour l'emmener au tribunal. Elle non plus, n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. La fraîcheur du matin et le ciel orageux reflétaient bien les événements de la journée. La veille au soir, elle avait appelé John pour qu'il l'aide à se calmer mais rien n'y faisait, la nervosité et l'anxiété avaient pris le dessus.

Nick arriva à hauteur de son immeuble et ne fut pas surpris de la trouver déjà dehors. En s'installant dans le véhicule, Allison le salua avec un faible sourire avant qu'il ne démarre.

Sur le parking du tribunal, l'équipe de nuit se retrouva dans un profond silence.

Le manque de sommeil était visible sur tous les visages mais aucun ne voulait y penser. Ils avaient tous la même préoccupation, une de leur amie et collègue allait voir sa vie prendre un nouveau tournant dans quelques heures à peine.

Grissom arriva en dernier et tous les visages se posèrent sur lui. Personne n'osait parler.

A 8h55, ils pénétrèrent tous dans les bâtiments, au passage Brass posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de Grissom. Celui-ci n'avait pas la force de lui sourire et se contenta de hocher légèrement sa tête.

-Las Vegas Courthouse-

Les CSI de nuit étaient tous présents au tribunal, ainsi qu'Allison. Ils étaient venus soutenir Sara, même si jusqu'à présent tout ce qu'ils avaient tenté pour la disculper n'avait rien donné. Tous affichaient des mines fatiguées et inquiètes, mais le pire était Grissom. Il avait l'air d'avoir pris 10 ans en l'espace de quelques jours.

L'avocat de Sara, commis d'office, était assis à sa table, et avait l'air de quelqu'un qui savait qu'il allait perdre son affaire. Vu les preuves accumulées contre sa cliente, il n'avait guère de chance de gagner.

A 9 heures précises, l'huissier annonça alors l'arrivée du juge et de la cour. Tous se levèrent et le juge, une femme nommée Pamela Clay, prit la parole.

-"Officier, faites entrer l'accusée."

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Sara qui venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte par laquelle on introduisait les prisonniers, escortée d'un officier de police. Sa combinaison orange la faisait paraître encore plus pâle qu'elle ne l'était habituellement, et elle avait les traits tirés et les yeux rouges. Ses mains étaient menottées devant elle. Elle échangea un regard avec ses amis, réconfortée par leur présence. Ils ne l'abandonnaient pas dans son épreuve. Le policier la mena jusqu'à sa place, à côté de son avocat.

L'audience se rassit.

-"L'accusation est-elle prête à commencer ? demanda le juge.

-"Oui, Votre Honneur."

Le procureur, nommé John McLaughlin, se leva.

-"L'accusation appelle Elaine Alcott."

La jeune femme entra, prêta serment et s'assit à la barre des témoins. Le procureur lui demanda de raconter à la cour les circonstances dans lesquelles elle avait découvert le corps de Hank. Quand il eut fini avec elle :

-"Maître Edgecomb ?" fit le juge.

-"Pas de question, Votre Honneur."

La matinée suffit à entendre tous les témoins à charge et à décharge. Maître McLaughlin montra à la cour la vidéo enregistrée par la caméra de sécurité de l'immeuble de la victime et fit témoigner le Lieutenant Pierson et l'inspecteur Adamson, qui étaient chargés de l'enquête. Ceux-ci démontrèrent l'irréfutabilité des preuves accumulées contre Sara, ses empreintes partout chez Hank et son arme de service couverte du sang de Hank.

Darrien Edgecomb n'avait qu'un témoin à faire venir à la barre : Grissom. En effet, il était le témoin de moralité de Sara et son alibi. Lors de son témoignage, Grissom parla en faveur de Sara, expliquant qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu commettre un meurtre parce que c'était contraire à tout ce qu'elle était. Lorsque l'avocat lui demanda s'il savait où était Sara la nuit du meurtre, il répondit :

-"Elle était avec moi, j'ai passé la nuit à son appartement."

-"Merci, monsieur Grissom. Le témoin est à vous" , fit Darrien à l'intention du procureur.

Celui-ci se leva et fondit sur sa proie.

-"Monsieur Grissom, est-il vrai que lorsque la police vous a interrogé la première fois, vous avez nié savoir où se trouvait l'accusée la nuit du meurtre ?"

-"Oui", répondit Grissom, hésitant car sachant très bien où McLaughlin voulait en venir.

-"Et ensuite, vous vous êtes tout à coup "souvenu" que vous aviez passé la nuit chez elle ?"

-"Je ne l'avais pas oublié." _Comment aurais-je pu ? _pensa-t-il.

-"Alors, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit tout de suite à la police ? Peut-être parce que vous avez tout simplement inventé cet alibi ?"

-"Je n'ai rien inventé du tout, c'est la stricte vérité : la nuit du meurtre, j'étais chez Sara."

-"Alors, comment expliquez-vous les empreintes de l'accusée partout chez la victime et son arme de service couverte de sang ?"

-"Je ne l'explique pas. Ce doit être un coup monté contre elle."

-"Allons, monsieur Grissom, vous voudriez nous faire croire que l'accusée se trouvait chez elle en votre compagnie la nuit du meurtre, malgré les preuves irréfutables accumulées contre elle ? "

-"Je ne veux rien vous faire croire du tout puisque c'est la vérité ! "

Grissom commençait à en avoir assez. _Surtout reste calme, _se dit-il.

-"Vous êtes un scientifique, monsieur Grissom, vous savez donc que les preuves ne mentent pas. Alors pourquoi vous acharnez-vous à essayer d'innocenter l'accusée malgré les preuves ? Ne serait-ce pas parce que vous tenez à elle d'une façon plus que professionnelle ?

-"Objection !" fit Darrien. "Quel rapport avec notre procès ?"

-"Cela a à voir avec la crédibilité du témoin, Votre Honneur", répondit le procureur.

-"Je vous l'accorde, maître McLaughlin, mais n'allez pas trop loin."

-"Merci, Votre Honneur. Monsieur Grissom, répondez à la question."

Tout le monde était sur les nerfs, aussi bien les CSI que l'avocat de Sara et Sara elle-même. Qu'allait répondre Grissom ? La vérité ? C'était bien possible, il était trop intègre pour mentir sous serment. Au bout d'un long moment, Grissom ouvrit la bouche pour répondre :

-"Oui."

-"Oui quoi, monsieur Grissom ?"

-"Oui, je tiens à elle d'une façon plus que professionnelle" , répéta-t-il d'une voix basse.

-"C'est donc pour cela que vous prétendez avoir passé la nuit chez elle, pour l'innocenter, en totale contradiction avec les preuves ?"

-"Je ne prétends rien, c'est la vérité, j'étais vraiment chez elle cette nuit-là."

-"Allons, monsieur Grissom, n'essayez pas de nous faire marcher."

-"Objection !" interrompit Darrien. "Il harcèle le témoin."

-"Retenue" , répondit le juge. "Maître McLaughlin, vous tournez en rond, avez-vous d'autres questions à poser au témoin ?"

-"Non, Votre Honneur."

-"Très bien. Monsieur Grissom, vous pouvez reprendre votre place. La séance est levée pour le déjeuner. La cour entendra les plaidoiries des deux parties cet après-midi à 14h."

Le juge abattit son marteau.

A 14h, la cour se réunit de nouveau. Le procureur plaida le premier, mettant en avant les preuves, le mobile qu'avait Sara (la trahison de Hank envers elle) et l'absence d'alibi crédible. Darrien Edgecomb plaida ensuite, faisant de son mieux pour défendre sa cliente. Puis le jury se retira pour délibérer.

Pour Sara, tout s'était déroulé comme dans un rêve, un cauchemar plutôt. Elle avait entendu le Lt Pierson décrire les preuves la condamnant, elle avait vu l'expression de son avocat, et elle savait que sa vie allait prendre un virage à 180°. Et elle était terrifiée. Elle ne voulait pas mourir maintenant, pas au moment où tout s'arrangeait avec Grissom et où ils étaient enfin ensemble. Une question la tourmentait : qui avait pu lui faire ça ? Elle n'avait pourtant pas d'ennemis, à part peut-être un suspect qu'elle avait fait condamner. Saurait-elle un jour la réponse à cette question ?

Vers 15h30, le jury revint. Ils avaient fini de délibérer.

-"Les jurés ont-ils rendu leur verdict ?"

-"Oui, Votre Honneur."

Le président du jury tendit un morceau de papier et le juge le lut en silence.

-"Accusée, levez-vous."

Sara, son avocat et tous ses collègues et amis retinrent leur souffle.

-"Sara Sidle, à l'accusation de meurtre au premier degré, cette cour vous déclare coupable. Vous êtes condamnée à la peine capitale par injection."

A l'arrière, on entendit un cri étouffé, et Catherine s'effondra dans les bras de Warrick. La panique envahit Sara, et l'horreur se lisait sur les visages de l'équipe de nuit et d'Allison. Ce n'était pas possible, pas Sara, ça ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose à faire pour empêcher ça.

-"En attendant votre exécution, vous serez détenue à la prison d'état du Nevada. Affaire classée."

Alors que les gardes s'approchaient de Sara pour l'emmener, celle-ci se mit à crier:

-"Non, je n'ai rien fait, je suis innocente, je n'ai pas tué Hank ! Griss, sors-moi de là, s'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas mourir !"

-"Je n'abandonnerai pas, Sara" , cria-t-il à son tour alors que les gardes emmenaient Sara, je trouverai qui t'a fait ça !! Je te le jure !"

Et Sara disparut, emmenée par ses gardes.

Les gens commencèrent à sortir. En passant près du groupe d'amis de Sara, Darrien Edgecomb murmura :

-"Je suis désolé."

Puis il partit.

Les derniers à rester dans la salle était l'équipe de nuit et Allison, tous en état de choc. Catherine sanglotait dans les bras de Warrick qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas faire de même. Nick affichait l'air de quelqu'un qui voulait se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve, un air incrédule et choqué. Et Allison qui avait pâlit, luttait pour ne pas laisser couler les larmes qui emplissaient ses yeux. Le plus terrible à voir était Grissom. Aucun d'eux ne bougeait. Mais quand finalement il laissa couler ses larmes, il prit Allison dans ses bras et la serra très fort. Puis il se leva.

-"Allez, sortons d'ici, fit-il d'une voix brisée."

Tous obéirent, tels des zombies. Ils sortirent enfin de la salle où leur vie avait pris un cours si tragique, la vie de leur amie était en sursis et on ne savait pour combien de temps.

-1 jour, 6 heures et 30 minutes….plus tard-

Il pleuvait sur Las Vegas, et depuis quand pleuvait-il à Las Vegas en plein mois de juillet ? Exactement depuis 1 jour, 6 heures et 30 minutes.

A la sortie du tribunal, Brass avait tenu à raccompagner Grissom, vu son état, il aurait pu avoir un accident. Les autres avaient dû se forcer à se calmer avant de reprendre la route.

Un silence de mort régnait à présent sur le parking. Tous, à l'exception de Grissom, s'étaient réunis chez Catherine. Cette dernière n'arrivait pas à arrêter les larmes de couler, Nick non plus d'ailleurs. Seuls Brass, Warrick et Allison ne pleuraient pas, ils essayaient de se montrer durs mais sous leur apparence extérieure, ils avaient craqué depuis longtemps.

Pendant ce temps, on conduisait Sara dans ses nouveaux 'locaux', elle était enchaînée aux mains et aux pieds et avait l'impression de faire un mauvais rêve. Tout se passait au ralenti autour d'elle, les voix qu'elle entendait avaient l'air à la fois lointaines et étouffées et elle sentait le sang battre contre ses tempes.

En approchant d'une porte à barreaux, elle put lire brièvement l'inscription 'Couloir de la Mort' et la panique prit à nouveau le dessus sur elle. Son cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi fort et sa tête lui faisait mal comme jamais auparavant.

Un des gardes qui la tenait échangea quelques mots avec son collègue qui tenait la porte. Le cerveau de Sara était trop faible pour bien enregistrer la conversation.

-"Combien d'exéc…………. aujourd'h….. ? "

-"Une seulem……"

-"Je t'amène ……… plaçante…."

Ils éclatèrent de rire avant de continuer leur chemin. Au fond du couloir, ils prirent la première à gauche et encore un nouveau et interminable couloir s'offrait à eux.

Finalement, au bout ils s'arrêtèrent devant une cellule. La lourde porte métallique fut ouverte, révélant une pièce étroite. Elle contenait un lit, ou plutôt une sorte de matelas et un WC ainsi qu'une minuscule fenêtre, si l'on pouvait qualifier ça de fenêtre.

Ils entraînèrent Sara à l'intérieur et la détachèrent avant de quitter la cellule, refermant derrière eux la lourde porte.

C'était il y a 1 jour, 6 heures et 30 minutes.

En ce dimanche soir, les mêmes personnes travaillaient à la CSI Division. Nick, Warrick et Catherine, qui essayait de remplir le poste de superviseur, n'étaient guère motivés. Ils tournaient en rond, ne parlaient pas et semblaient réellement perdus.

Dans la nuit, Catherine fit un détour par les toilettes, voulant se rafraîchir le visage. Après avoir refermer l'eau, elle entendit un bruit derrière elle : quelqu'un pleurait. Elle se retourna et approcha la porte sans un bruit.

-"Allison ? C'est toi ?" demanda-t-elle

-"Oui" répondit la jeune fille en murmurant

-"Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ?"

-"Je sais pas…." Sa voix était pleine de sanglots

-"Tu veux pas ouvrir la porte, on pourrait discuter… et puis, avoir une porte en plein milieu c'est pas très agréable." Elle essaya de détendre l'atmosphère mais son sens de l'humour l'avait quitté la veille. Le silence retomba dans la pièce avant que le loquet de la porte ne se fasse entendre et que celle-ci s'ouvre. Catherine aperçut alors Allison assis par terre contre le mur, les yeux rougis et les traces des larmes étaient visibles sur ses joues. Catherine se mit assise en face d'elle et lui dit en prenant un ton maternel.

-"Est-ce que ça va ?"

La jeune fille lui répondit en hochant la tête

-"Hier j'ai…." Commença-t-elle

-"Je t'écoute, dit-moi…"

-"Pendant un instant, ça m'a fait revenir deux ans en arrière, quand on m'a annoncé la mort de ma famille…" elle avait du mal à parler, les souvenirs revenaient la hanter.

Catherine resta silencieuse, elle ne savait pas quoi dire ou quoi faire.

-"Je suis restée planté là et il m'a fallu au moins cinq minutes pour réaliser ce qui s'était passé. J'avais les larmes qui me piquaient les yeux, elles voulaient couler, mais moi je les ai combattues…parce que je n'ai jamais voulu montrer mes faiblesses et pleurer. J'ai honte quand je pense que je n'ai pas versé une seule larme à la mort de ma famille et même après…" de nouvelles larmes coulèrent de ses yeux.

-"Hey… il n'y a pas à avoir honte Ally, tout le monde réagit différemment." Lui dit Catherine en s'approchant d'elle et en lui passant une main autour des épaules.

-"Oui…." Soupira-t-elle

-"Bon, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de sortir d'ici ?"

-"Ca marche"

Elles se levèrent et quittèrent les lieux pour rejoindre les autres dans la salle de pause.

Grissom était étendu sur son lit, fixant intensivement le plafond. Il n'avait pas bougé de là depuis que Brass l'avait déposé le jour précédent. Le jour où sa vie entière avait basculé… Il se répétait sans cesse la dernière phrase de Sara, le priant de lui venir en aide. Malheureusement, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire. On l'avait viré de la CSI Division, le seul endroit où il aurait à la rigueur, pu faire quelque chose pour elle.

-Lundi, début de soirée-

Allison se trouvait dans le bureau du Shérif Mobley, afin d'essayer de transmettre l'affaire du meurtre de Hank au service de nuit. Celui-ci avait refusé catégoriquement et sans raison. La jeune fille ne voulait pas se contenter de cette réponse et continuait de le harceler.

-"Mais enfin Shérif ! Je ne comprends pas en quoi ça vous gêne que l'enquête leur soit confiée !" dit-elle agacée

-"Agent Moreau, l'affaire a été classée ! Et je n'irais pas la faire rouvrir !" répondit-il sèchement

-"Je sais bien qu'elle est désormais classée. Je sais aussi que le procès a eu lieu et qu'une sentence a été prononcée !" cria-t-elle

-"Alors pourquoi continuez-vous à m'importuner ?! se plaint-il

-"Parce que le verdict me, non, nous dérange !! Ils viennent de condamner une innocente à mort !" répliqua-t-elle en colère

-"Ecoutez, Sara Sidle a été reconnue coupable de meurtre, je n'ai rien à redire ! Point barre !"

-"Et c'est tout, ça ne vous a jamais troublé qu'une de vos collègues, qui s'est toujours investit à fond dans son travail, qui a d'excellentes notes, ai décidé de mettre fin à sa carrière en tuant un type. Et en plus de ça, ai laissé ses traces pour qu'on soit sûr de la retrouver ? Vous trouvez ça logique ?"

-"Pour ce qui est de ses notes, je me demande maintenant si ça n'a pas à voir avec sa relation avec Grissom." Dit-il sarcastiquement

-"N'y pensez même pas ! Et maintenant répondez à ma question !" l'obligea-t-elle

-"Je n'ai pas à vous répondre"

-"Ok, très bien…." Soupira-t-elle avant qu'une idée ne lui traverse l'esprit

-"Dites-moi, vous aimez collaborer avec les fédéraux, je me trompe ?" elle radoucit sa voix

-"Oui en effet, pourquoi cette question ?"

-"Vous avez même l'intention de vous présenter aux prochaines élections ?"

-"C'est exact " répondit-il intrigu

-"Alors c'est simple, vous savez autant que moi, que le FBI a des tas de contacts, moi-même j'en ai" dit-elle en mentant

-"Voilà ce que je vous propose, vous nous laisser reprendre l'affaire, et votre campagne, vous l'avez !"

-"Vous êtes vraiment coriace !" répondit-il considérant le pacte

-"Qui ne l'est pas au FBI ?" dit-elle pince sans rire

-"Je suis désolé mais je ne veux pas rouvrir cette affaire."

-"Très bien" dit-elle en se levant

-"Ca fera mauvaise impression, de savoir que vous avez refusé de sortir une innocente de l'enfer. Et puis, ne comptez plus sur les fédéraux pour vous donner un coup de pouce dans la moindre affaire !"

-"Minute agent Moreau" dit-il quand elle eut atteint la porte

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

-"Vous l'avez votre sale enquête et j'espère pour vous que ça aboutira !"

-"Oh oui, ce serait tellement moche pour vous qu'une de vos employées ce soit fait exécuter pour meurtre, quelle honte pour un flic !" dit-elle durement envers lui.

-"Dehors et plus vite que ça" répondit-il froidement

Une fois à l'extérieur, elle appela Greg et lui demanda de biper immédiatement les autres.

Dix minutes plus tard, Catherine, Nick, Greg et Warrick étaient dans le bureau de Grissom, attendant Allison. Cette dernière ne tarda pas trop et remercia Greg au passage.

-"Bon j'ai du nouveau !" annonça-t-elle

-"On t'écoute" lui répondit Catherine

-"Je viens d'avoir un petit entretien avec Mobley, nous avons l'enquête !" leur apprit-elle

-"Ok, génial !" dit Nick

-"Bon maintenant, arrangez-vous pour ce qui est du terrain, il faut que je contacte la brigade criminelle." Et elle partit de la pièce

-"Catherine, on t 'écoute, c'est toi le boss maintenant" dit Warrick

-"Bien, Nick et Warrick, vous venez avec moi, on se rend sur les lieux immédiatement. Greg, tu pars retrouver Allison pour que vous récupériez tous les échantillons et autres preuves recueillies par les flics. Après avoir fait des relevés sur l'arme, emmène-la en balistique pour que Bobby l'examine. Compris ?" demanda-t-elle au jeune laborantin

-"Affirmatif chef !" et il partit rejoindre Allison pendant que les autres allèrent chercher leur mallettes et autre matériel.

Sur les lieux du meurtre, rien de particulier ne fut relever. Catherine s'occupait des empreintes digitales pendant que ses deux collègues s'occupaient des fibres et autres éléments diverses.

-"Y'a rien ici !" soupira Nick

-"Aucune fibre, aucun cheveu, rien !"

-"Pareil pour moi" ajouta Warrick

-"Je viens de relever toutes les empreintes retrouvées sur les objets les plus susceptibles d'êtres touchés par les 'visiteurs' et j'en ai pas beaucoup." Leur dit Catherine

-"Ca va faire plus de deux heures qu'on est ici ! Je vois pas ce qu'on peut espérer trouver de plus…"

-"Ok, rentrons…" murmura Catherine

A même moment dans les labos, Greg s'activait autour des échantillons de sang prélevés sur l'arme de Sara. Allison était plus loin, dans une salle, en train d'accrocher les photos prises par les policiers.

A leur arrivée, Catherine se dirigea aussitôt au service des empreintes pendant que Nick et Warrick rejoignirent Greg.

-"Hey Greggo ! Du nouveau ?" lança Nick

-"Pas grand chose, j'ai retrouvé deux ADN différents sur le revolver. Et il s'agit de celui de Sara et de Hank." Il vit ses deux collègues soupirer

-"Je sais…j'en ai fini avec l'arme, un de vous peut l'emmener en balistique"

-"Ok je m'en charge" dit Warrick en la prenant

-"Tu as des nouveaux échantillons Nick ?"

-"Non, désolé, rien de plus…"

Catherine croisa Warrick sur le chemin du retour et lui demanda s'il avait du nouveau. Il lui expliqua pour les ADN retrouvés sur l'arme avant de repartir.

Elle trouva Nick en compagnie d'Allison, regardant les photos attentivement.

-"Alors Cath, quoi de neuf ?" demanda la jeune fille

-"Et bien, c'est étrange…" commença-t-elle

-"Quoi ?"

-"Les empreintes que j'ai relevées partout ailleurs appartiennent à Hank et à sa copine Elaine Alcott mais je n'en ai aucune de Sara…"

-"Ca fait combien de temps que l'histoire de l'accident est arrivée ?" demanda Allison

-"Une semaine et demi, je ne comprends pas, on retrouve ses empreintes partout dans le sang, sur son arme… mais nulle part ailleurs, même pas sur la clenche de porte, plus précisément, sur aucune des portes !" elle était confuse

-"Donc en fait, pas de trace de Sara, hormis pour 'la scène du meurtre'" s'assura Allison

-"En un mot : oui" répondit Catherine

-"C'est clair que c'est étrange" dit Nick

Ils restèrent un moment en train de reconsidérer les faits.

La nuit passa rapidement pour une fois et déjà il était l'heure de partir. Les garçons ne s'étaient pas fait prier pour rentrer car la nuit avait été fatigante, Catherine s'apprêtait à sortir quand Allison la rattrapa.

-"Cath attend !" celle-ci se retourna

-"Oui ?"

-"Je voulais savoir… je vais certainement passer voir Grissom aujourd'hui, histoire de voir comment il va… tu crois qu'il faudrait le mettre au courant pour l'affaire ?" demanda-t-elle incertaine

-"J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop…il vaudrait mieux ne rien lui cacher, je pense que ça lui ferait du bien de nous aider. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour Sara… comme nous tous…" fini-t-elle en murmurant

-"Oui."

-"Dit lui que je passerais le voir aussi " dit-elle en commençant à s'éloigner

-"D'accord, à ce soir"

-Nevada State Prison, couloir de la mort-

Sara venait de se réveiller en sursaut. Encore un cauchemar. Elle n'avait pas dormi une seule fois correctement depuis son arrestation. Et ça s'était aggraver depuis le procès. Ses cauchemars étaient affreux, elle se voyait mourir lentement. Elle se voyait dans une salle, allongée sur une sorte de siège. Des gens la regardaient, leurs visages ne portaient aucune expression et ils ne bougeaient pas non plus. Soudain, un homme habillé tout en blanc, comme une sorte de médecin, s'approchait d'elle et lui disait quelque chose. Mais à chaque fois, c'était incompréhensible, il semblait se moquer d'elle. Il levait toujours le même bras : le gauche pour lui réajuster les électrodes placées sur elle. Puis il se retirait et là encore, elle se retrouvait seule, à la merci des ses bourreaux. Elle pouvait entendre au loin quelqu'un hurler, hurler toujours la même chose, mais la encore c'était étouffé. A ce moment là, un homme en noir se plaça à ses côtés. Il avait l'air d'un prêtre, oui c'est ça, un prêtre qui venait l'aider à accepter sa destinée ? Et c'était toujours au moment où il réajustait sa bible dans ses mains que la même douleur l'envahissait… comme si elle brûlait intérieurement, comme si on lui injectait du feu dans les veines. Et c'était toujours à ce moment précis que la voix se rapprochait et qu'elle pouvait l'identifier : Grissom. Il hurlait son nom, mais elle ne pouvait pas le voir. La douleur continuait son chemin et paralysait ses poumons, elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle n'avait plus la force de résister au feu qui la rongeait. Et c'est toujours au moment où elle apercevait Grissom courir vers elle, que le voile noir passait devant ses yeux et que tout s'arrêtait, même cette douleur abominable.

Se redressant sur son matelas, elle balaya la sueur qui perlait sur son front avec le revers de sa manche. Essayant de calmer sa respiration, elle entendit des pas résonner dans le couloir. Ils s'arrêtèrent à sa porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit avec le même grincement. Trois hommes pénétrèrent dans sa cellule. Deux gardes et un civil, celui-ci se posa contre le mur.

-"Bonjour, Mlle Sidle" dit l'homme

Sara ne répondit rien, toujours préoccupée par son rêve

-"Je suis Larry Hoagert, le directeur de la prison" se présenta-t-il

-"J'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire, tout d'abord, bienvenue dans mon centre de détention." Il avait l'air pathétique, se pensa-t-elle

-"Vous avez de la chance d'avoir une cellule pour vous toute seule. L'ancien occupant, nous a quitté l'après-midi de votre arrivée." Il s'arrêta, notant qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas, avant d'enchaîner :

-"Je suis également ici pour vous informer quant à la date de votre exécution." Sara releva immédiatement sa tête.

-"Elle aura lieu dans 6 mois. Nous n'avons pas encore fixé de jour."

Elle n'en revenait pas, le délai était extrêmement court

-"6 mois ?" murmura-t-elle

-"Oui, nouvelle réglementation, notre cher gouverneur trouve nos prisons trop surpeuplées et a décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Bien, à présent nous allons vous laisser." Un des gardes ouvrit la porte, laissant sortir Hoagert en premier avant que les deux hommes ne le suivent.

A nouveau seule, Sara se mit à trembler et les larmes coulèrent à flots.

-Grissom Townhouse-

Allison stoppa sa moto et en descendit. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et frappa plusieurs fois. Au bout de quelques instant, aucun réponse ne se faisait entendre et elle réitéra, cette fois-ci un peu plus fort. Toujours aucune réponse. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours et vit le véhicule de Grissom garer à son emplacement. Ca n'était pas son genre de ne pas venir ouvrir, sauf si ça n'allait pas. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée et elle la tourna doucement, elle fut surprise de trouver la porte non verrouillée. Elle entra d'un pas hésitant et tout en s'aventura dans la pièce, elle appela :

-"Grissom ? Vous êtes là ?"

Aucune réponse.

Elle ne vit personne dans le salon ni dans la cuisine et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Toujours personne, elle vit que la porte de la chambre était entrebaîllée et s'approcha doucement. Elle la poussa sans un bruit et vit Grissom allongé, les yeux ouvert et fixant le plafond.

-"Grissom…" dit-elle faiblement avant de s'approcher de lui. Il avait l'air en mauvaise forme, il portait les mêmes vêtements que le jour du procès, il ne s'était pas rasé et ses yeux étaient hagards. Son visage exprimait le manque de sommeil et sa pâleur n'arrangeait rien.

-"Mon dieu Griss…vous êtes comme ça depuis samedi ?" elle n'en revenait pas de le voir ainsi.

Il ne lui répondit pas, perdu dans ses pensées. Mais Allison connaissait la réponse.

-"Ecoutez, je suis venu voir comment vous alliez…"

-"Je vais très bien, merci" répondit-il d'une voix lointaine

-"Oui, bien sûr, je vois ça !" ironisa-t-elle

-"Bon, j'ai des choses importantes à vous dire, alors vous allez vous lever !" lui ordonna-t-elle

-"Non…" murmura-t-il

-"Immédiatement !" cria-t-elle en réponse

Il ferma ses yeux et soupira longuement, puis se leva enfin, mais non sans mal.

-"Vous allez prendre une douche et vous changer, pendant que je vous fais du café, et après ça je vous expliquerai tout." Le ton qu'elle employait ne laissait aucune chance à Grissom d'émettre la moindre objection. Et tel un enfant, il obéi immédiatement.

Il allait refermer la porte quand Allison lui dit une dernière chose :

-"Et surtout, n'oubliez pas de vous raser !"

Pendant qu'il était sous la douche, la jeune fille lui prépara du café, bien serré, afin de lui remettre les idées en place. Il était complètement déconnecté de la réalité depuis le verdict.

Elle l'entendit arrivé, et prit une tasse dans laquelle elle versa du café.

-"Wow, vous êtes mieux comme ça !" s'exclama-t-elle

-"De quoi vous vouliez me parler ?" demanda-t-il en prenant la tasse

-"Ok, écoutez attentivement " il s'assit et attendit qu'elle commence

-"J'ai été voir Mobley hier…je lui ai demandé qu'il réouvre l'enquête et la donne au service de nuit."

-"Et il a refus" dit-il en soupirant

-"Au début oui, mais j'ai réussi à lui forcer la main…"

-"Quoi ? Vous avez réussi à avoir l'enquête ? Comment vous avez fait ?" demanda-t-il étonn

-"Oh, euh…disons que je lui ai promis des tas de trucs, que je ne pourrais jamais mettre en pratique." Avoua-t-elle

-"Le mensonge vous perdra." Lui dit-il

-"Oui mais c'est pour une bonne cause, alors je m'en fiche. D'ailleurs, hier soir, Cath et les garçons sont retournés à l'appartement."

-"Ils ont trouvé quelque chose ?"

-"Malheureusement non…" commença-t-elle

-"Ecoutez, j'ai parler avec Catherine et on s'est dit, que vous voudriez travailler avec nous sur l'affaire."

-"Vous oubliez que je ne fais plus partie de l'équipe."

-"Et après ? ce qu'on va faire, c'est vous transmettre tous les éléments qu'on possède, et comme ça, vous pourrez nous aider." Proposa-t-elle

-"J'aimerais tellement vous aider, mais si ça tombait dans de mauvaises oreilles comme Mobley ou même Ecklie, vous auriez de gros ennuis."

-"Je prends le risque !" répondit-t-elle du tac au tac

-"Vous avez pensé à vous et à votre carrière, futur…. ?"

-"Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision, je fais ça pour Sara, et je pense que vous êtes le mieux placé pour savoir que c'est la meilleure décision. Et puis vous êtes la personne qui voudrait le plus au monde, reprendre cette enquête pour l'aider.

-"Oui…" murmura-t-il lorsque des images de Sara envahirent ses pensées.

-"Bon, on peut compter sur vous alors ?" demanda-t-elle pour s'assurer

-"Oui"

La sonnerie du téléphone acheva leur discussion, Grissom se leva pour aller décrocher. Allison l'observait, afin de voir s'il s'agissait de bonnes ou mauvaises nouvelles, mais son visage ne laissait filtrer aucune émotion. Finalement, il raccrocha et revint s'asseoir calmement. Il ne disait rien et fixait sa tasse.

-"Grissom, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda-t-elle inquiète

-"C'était l'avocat de Sara" dit-il seulement

-"Oui, et que voulait-il ?" ça l'intriguait complètement

-"Il vient de m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle…"

-"Quoi comme nouvelle ?" elle commença à avoir peur

-"La date d'exécution de Sara…" sa voix était pleine de sanglots et Allison poussa un long soupir

-"Mon dieu…" dit-elle

-"Elle aurait lieu dans 6 mois…"

-"C'est pas possible ! C'est trop court 6 mois, mais enfin ! Normalement c'est minimum 10 ans avant que ça arrive ! Là je suis plus sûre de comprendre. Il ne vous a rien dit d'autre ?" elle sentait la colère monter en elle.

-"Non…" les larmes commencèrent à lui couler le long des joues

-"Oh Griss…" murmura-t-elle avant de lui poser une main sur l'épaule.

-"Je vais immédiatement appeler les autres, je vais leur dire de venir ici et on va commencer à se mettre sérieusement au travail. J'appellerai également la prison. On va la sortir de là, je le jure." Fini-t-elle en murmurant

Une demi-heure plus tard, Catherine, Nick, Warrick, Brass et Greg arrivèrent au domicile de Grissom. Il était allongé sur son canapé, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'au coup de téléphone qu'il avait reçu et à Sara.

Allison accueilli ses collègues et très vite, leur annonça la mauvaise nouvelle :

-"Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : l'exécution de Sara aura lieu dans 6 mois, ça nous laisse très peu de temps." Dit-elle d'un ton sérieux

-"Oh mon dieu" se fit entendre parmi le groupe

-"Pourquoi le délai est aussi court ?" demanda Catherine qui n'y croyait pas

-"On n'en sait rien….je vais essayer de joindre la prison pour avoir des informations." Elle se retira dans un coin et sortit son portable.

Pendant ce temps, Catherine s'approcha de Grissom, toujours allongé.

-"Gil… est-ce que tout va bien ?" _'Bravo Cath ! Quelle question stupide!' _se pensa-t-elle

Celui-ci remua faiblement la tête en signe que non.

-"Je comprends ce que vous pouvez ressentir…"

-"Non Cath, vous ne pouvais même pas imaginer ce que je ressens actuellement." Répondit-il dans un murmure mais néanmoins froidement.

-"Désolée…" se reprit-elle essayant de ne pas l'énerver plus.

-"Non, c'est ma faute…" admit-il dans un soupir

Catherine allait répondre quelque chose quand Allison raccrocha et se dirigea vers eux.

-"Ok, je viens de parler au directeur de la prison."

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?" s'empressa Nick

La jeune fille soupira avant d'affronter tous les visages interrogateurs.

-"C'est une décision prise par le gouverneur, il y a 3 semaines. D'après lui, les prisons sont surpeuplées, ils manquent d'effectifs et surtout il trouve inutile le fait de faire poireauter 10 ans un détenu avant son exécution." Leur dit-elle révoltée

-"Quel salaud !" lâcha Warrick avant de s'excuser

-"On ne va pas laisser ça nous décourager" ils furent surprit de trouver Grissom debout et son air sérieux d'autrefois était de retour.

-"On va reprendre cette enquête, et même si je n'ai plus le temps de dormir pendant les six prochains mois, je m'en fiche ! On va sortir Sara de là et tous ensembles !" il avait l'air plus que déterminer

-"Ravi de vous retrouver Griss" lui dit Allison

-"Allez, tout le monde au travail" annonça Catherine et personne ne broncha.

Ils s'activèrent tous, Nick et Warrick firent l'inventaire des preuves et autres éléments récupérés, analysés, utilisables, non utilisables avec l'aide de Greg qui rapporta ses observations sur les différentes analyses. Brass écoutait attentivement et essayait d'imaginer le meurtre dans sa tête. Catherine fit part de ses observations quant aux empreintes. Grissom les écoutaient tous consciencieusement et Allison en faisait autant, tout en notant mentalement de rapporter tous les rapports d'enquêtes pour les relire une énième fois.

L'heure de partir au travail sonna et tous les CSIs quittèrent le domicile de leur ancien boss. Seule Allison resta plus longtemps car elle avait besoin de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait demander à la brigade criminelle en plus.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, Grissom lui dit :

-"Il faut que j'aille voir Sara…j'ai besoin de la voir"

-"Je sais…ça doit être possible d'avoir un rendez-vous. Appelez-les maintenant. Si jamais ça ne marchait pas, prévenez-moi !" lui répondit-elle

-"Ok, merci " elle lui fit un signe de tête et sortit.

La soirée promettait d'être longue… trois affaires inattendues venaient de tomber sur les bras de l'équipe, les obligeant à repousser l'affaire Peddigrew.

-"De quoi s'agit-il Cath ?" demanda Nick

-"Un triple homicide à Little Paris et un viol suivi de meurtre à la sortie de Henderson"

-"Encore un viol ?" s'étonna Nick

-"Oui, tu penses que c'est relié ?" lui demanda-t-elle

-"Ca m'en a tout l'air, enfin bref, qui vient avec moi ?"

-"Tu restes en solo, avec l'aide de Brass évidemment."

-"Ok" dit-il avant de se lever et de rejoindre ce dernier

-"A nous le triple homicide…" soupira Warrick avant de suivre Catherine.

Dans un des labos, la sonnerie d'un portable vint perturber le silence de la pièce. Allison se dépêcha de répondre, coupant ainsi le son aigu qui lui cassait les oreilles.

-"Moreau" dit-elle d'une voix fatiguée

-"C'est Grissom, je ne vous dérange pas ?"

-"Non…" dit-elle avant de bailler

-"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, la prison a rejeté votre demande ?"

-"Non, ça s'est bien passé, j'y vais demain matin. Je voulais juste savoir comment ça avançait au labo…" demanda-t-il calmement

-"Je suis en train de relire les rapports depuis plus de trois heures. Sinon, deux grosses enquêtes leur sont tombés dessus et l'affaire a été repoussée en attendant." Elle pouvait l'entendre soupirer

-"Quel genre d'affaire ?"

-"Un triple homicide et un autre viol/meurtre près de Henderson. Nick pense qu'il s'agit du même type pour le viol."

-"Ok…appelez-moi si vous avez du nouveau" dit-il

-"Promis, à plus tard" et ils raccrochèrent. La jeune fille contempla la pile de dossiers qui lui restait, soupira, en prit un nouveau rapport et l'ouvrit, se replongeant à nouveau dans la lecture.

Vers 6 heures, tout le monde quitta les lieux, épuisés par la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer. Nick avait trouvé un lien reliant ses deux affaires, et maintenant il pourchassait son violeur/serial killer avant qu'il ne tue à nouveau. Mais le peu d'indices ne lui facilitait pas la tache…

Il en était de même pour l'enquête de ses collègues. En effet, Catherine et Warrick avaient fait des prélèvements et des premières observations, mais il n'y avait pas grand chose pouvant les aider.

-Grissom Townhouse, quelques heures plus tard-

Le réveil se déclencha à 8 heures pile. Grissom sortit de la salle de bain et vint éteindre la machine. Il n'avait, une fois encore, pas beaucoup dormi et ne voulait pas être en retard à la prison. Il était déjà douché, rasé, habillé, il ne lui manquait plus qu'à déjeuner et il était prêt à partir.

Une fois qu'il eut mangé quelque chose, il attrapa ses clés de voiture et quitta sa maison. Une fois au volant de son véhicule, il démarra en vitesse et prit le chemin de la prison.

Cette dernière se trouvait à 1 heure de route de Las Vegas et était implantée dans un milieu désertique. Il n'y avait aucune ville aux alentours de 3kms à la ronde.

A l'entrée, le garde lui demanda le but de sa visite et lorsque Grissom lui répondit, il lui fit suivre un chemin différent de l'habituel. Lorsqu'il fut garé, un garde s'avança vers lui et lui demanda ses papiers.

-"Bonjour Mr Grissom, si vous voulez bien me suivre." Lui dit le garde

Il le suivit dans un des bâtiments un peu plus en retrait comparé aux autres. Il ouvrit une porte marquée 'parloirs, couloir de la mort' et à ce moment là, Grissom sentit son cœur se serrer. A l'intérieur de la salle, qui était séparée en deux à cause des grilles de séparation, se trouvait un poste de garde où un agent habillé tout en blanc surveillait la salle. Il n'y avait personne dans les autres parloirs. On indiqua à Grissom de s'installer au numéro 3 et d'attendre. Il se sentait mal à l'aise et s'assit, essayant de calmer sa nervosité. Deux minutes plus tard, une porte du côté prisonniers s'ouvrit et deux gardes en sortait, escortant une jeune femme portant une combinaison orange. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha pour s'asseoir, Grissom eut du mal à respirer. Elle semblait faible, fragile, fatiguée, ses yeux étaient cernés et sa peau était encore plus pale qu'au procès.

-"Sara…" murmura-t-il, choqué de la voir ainsi

-"Griss…" son visage s'illumina lorsqu'elle le vit.

-"Mon dieu Sara…"

-"Je sais…je ne dors plus…trop de cauchemars…" avoua-t-elle

-"Si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose…" soupira-t-il

-"Je suis contente de te voir" lui dit-elle avec un faible sourire

-"Moi aussi" il posa ses mains contre la grille afin d'entrer en contact avec les siennes, il avait besoin de pouvoir la toucher.

-"Comment vont les autres ?" demanda-t-elle observant leurs mains

-"Ils…ont été profondément affectés…" admit-il

Sara n'avait pas la force d'exprimer ses sentiments et se contenta de remuer sa tête doucement.

-"Ils ont réussi à faire rouvrir l'enquête et ils m'ont demandé de les aider."

-"Ok…je suis contente de savoir que vous ne m'oubliez pas…" ironisa-t-elle

-"Comment pourrait-on ?"

-"J'ai parlé avec mon avocat…je lui ai demandé ce que je pouvais faire pour tenter de m'en sortir…"

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?" pressa-t-il

-"Qu'il m'était possible de faire appel…"

-"Et ? Quand est-ce que ça va avoir lieu ?"

-"Le mois prochain…" Une lueur d'espoir venait de naître dans les yeux de Grissom

-"…mais je ne me fais aucune illusion." Dit-elle las

-"Sara, il faut tout essayer ! Je veux que tu continue à te battre, tu m'entends ? Jamais je ne te laisserais tomber, et jamais je ne te laisserais payer pour un crime que tu n'as pas commis !" dit-il en haussant le ton

-"Griss…je suis épuisée…jamais je n'arriverais à prouver mon innocence, tout est contre moi…"

-"Sara, l'équipe vient de reprendre l'enquête, je te promets qu'ils trouveront une solution, tu les connais, non ?! Je t'en prie, ne leur montre pas qu'ils ont raison… s'il te plaît, fait le pour moi… pour nous…" il finit en murmurant car les sanglots obstruaient sa gorge, tandis que ses yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes, tout comme ceux de Sara.

-"Je te le promets…" murmura-t-elle en retour

Grissom sourit faiblement, content de retrouver sa Sara.

-"Tu n'aurais pas d" commença-t-elle soudainement

-"Je n'aurais pas dû quoi ?"

-"Lors du procès, tu n'aurais pas dû leur dire que tu tenais à moi d'une façon autre que professionnelle." Elle refusait de croiser son regard

-"Sara…je ne voulais pas mentir…"

-"Oui…mais regarde où ça va te mener, ils vont s'en prendre à toi et à ta carrière ! Ils t'ont déjà suspendu…je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive autre chose à cause de moi." Lui dit-elle sérieusement.

-"Sar…rien n'est de ta faute, c'est clair ? J'ai pris des risques, et alors ? Ma carrière passe après, je me fiche de savoir que Mobley ou bien d'autres, essayeront de me démolir…ils peuvent le faire n'importe quand, ils n'avaient pas besoin de tout ça ! Et pourquoi je devrais taire mes sentiments, ce n'est pas eux qui m'interdiront de vivre une relation avec une personne que j'aime." Il se surprit à parler sur un ton aussi sec, excepté pour sa dernière phrase…

-"Désolé de m'être emport" soupira-t-il

-"C'est pas grave…c'est juste que…" murmura-t-elle

-"Quoi ? Dis-moi…" demanda-t-il

-"J'aurais préféré entendre ton dernier mot ailleurs qu'ici…en n'ayant pas cette grille entre nous…." avoua-t-elle en souriant

-"Ah…c'est sûr…je suis désol" répondit-il embarrassé mais en lui rendant son sourire

Elle se demandait si c'était le bon moment pour lui avouer ses sentiments, mais la situation actuelle la gênait.

Ils restèrent finalement face à face, leurs yeux rivés ensembles jusqu'à ce qu'un intrus vienne troubler leur échange.

-"Mr Grissom, votre temps de visite vient de s'écouler" lui annonça un garde.

Il lui répond tout en continuant de fixer Sara. Et quelques secondes plus tard, il se leva. Il avait du mal à la quitter.

Le voyant s'éloigner, Sara pris son courage à deux mains et l'appela :

-"Grissom !" ce dernier se retourna vivement, et Sara lui fit signe de s'approcher

Lorsqu'il arriva devant elle, il posa sa tête contre la grille et attendit. Sara en fit autant et lui murmura :

-"Je t'aime…" il se sentit quelque peu revivre et eut un sourire qui n'arrêtait pas de grandir.

-"Mr Grissom" pressa le garde

-"J'arrive !" répondit-il froidement avant de se retourner vers Sara

-"Je t'aime aussi…" lui dit-il avant de suivre la garde. Il fit le chemin jusqu'à la porte, tourné vers Sara.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il se sentait un peu perdu. En deux semaines, c'était la seconde fois qu'il se sentait 'vivant', lorsqu'il était avec elle, mais déjà la dure réalité le rattrapa. Il retrouva son véhicule et quitta les lieux à contre-cœur.

Une fois de retour chez lui, il s'empressa de contacter Catherine et Allison, pour leur expliquer que Sara allait faire appel.

**- 1er Mois -**

Le soir venu, Nick et Warrick attendaient l'arrivée de Catherine afin de regarder la vidéo surveillance de l'immeuble de Hank, apporté par Allison. Cette dernière essayait de contacter de Lt Pierson, en vain. D'après ses collègues, il était partit en vacances avec sa femme au Canada. 'C'est bien le moment pour prendre des vacances' maugréa la jeune fille en raccrochant. Elle essaya par la suite d'avoir l'inspecteur Adamson, mais là aussi, en vain. Ce cher inspecteur était en train de mener une enquête à Hawaii avec l'aide d'Interpol, dont il était membre. Et évidemment, personne ne savait quand il rentrerait. Mais un miracle se produisit pourtant : on pu lui donner un numéro où le joindre.

Catherine arriva avec un quart d'heure de retard, expliquant que Lindsey ne se sentait pas bien et que sa sœur tardait à venir la prendre. Quand ses deux collègues lui proposèrent de prendre la nuit pour rester auprès de sa fille, elle déclina l'offre.

'On doit aider Sara' répondit-elle simplement.

Ils s'installèrent dans le labo d'Archie et Nick inséra la cassette dans le magnétoscope. Durant plus de 20 minutes, ils repassèrent en boucle la scène où le…plutôt la meurtrière sortait de l'immeuble. Tous étaient d'accord lors du premier visionnage : ce n'était pas Sara.

Ils essayèrent de chercher le moindre indice permettant de déculpabiliser leur amie, mais là où Archie et Allison avaient échoué, ils échouèrent aussi.

En sortant de la salle, Catherine demanda à Warrick d'aller voir si les échantillons de sang relevés la veille, donnaient des résultats. Le portable de Nick sonna et celui-ci décrocha sans attendre. Catherine l'observait et su immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-"Et mince !" marmonna-t-il

-"Ca va Nicky ?"

-"C'était Brass. On a une nouvelle victime du violeur/serial killer dans le désert, près de Henderson. Je dois aller le retrouver."

-"Ok…si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, appelles-nous"

-"D'accord. Merci Cath !" la remercia-t-il avant de partir

Elle se dirigea vers le labo pour retrouver Warrick et croisa Allison, toujours pendue au téléphone. Elle lui adressa un regard remplis de questions et la jeune fille lui répondit :

-"Toujours rien…" tout en secouant la tête en signe d'exaspération

Catherine soupira et continua son chemin.

Dans le désert qui entourait Henderson, ambulances, voitures de flics et autres véhicules accueillirent Nick. Après être sortit de son véhicule, il vit Brass arriver vers lui.

-"Il s'agit bien de notre homme. C'est le même cas de figure : il l'a enlevé, lui a attaché les mains et les pieds avec des menottes, il l'a violé et lui a asséné le coup final…" dit-il

-"Une balle en plein cœur" finit le jeune homme

-"C'est bien lui" ajouta-t-il

Il passa le reste de la nuit à passer au peigne fin la scène du meurtre, relevant divers échantillons, indices, fibres…malheureusement, aucune empreinte n'avait ét laissée.

Au labo, Warrick discutait avec Greg de l'affaire dont il s'occupait avec Catherine : le triple homicide. Cette dernière était retournée sur les lieux en compagnie de l'inspecteur O'Riley. Il manquait quelque chose dans leur enquête et ça avait le don d'énerver Catherine, car elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui n'allait pas.

Un peu avant la fin du travail, Allison courut à travers les différents labos afin de leur annoncer qu'elle avait pu contacter Adamson et que celui-ci la rappellerait dans la journée pour lui donner toutes les explications dont elle avait besoin.

Les jours suivants passèrent tranquillement, Nick s'investissait à fond dans la recherche du serial killer. Ce dernier narguait la police en leur laissant des messages sur chaque victime. A chaque fois, ils étaient adressés personnellement à Nick. L'assassin lui reprochait son incompétence, car en un mois, il ne l'avait toujours pas identifié.

Allison avait pu s'entretenir avec les policiers présents le jour de l'arrestation de Sara mais aussi avec ceux qui s'étaient chargés du lieu du meurtre. Elle était en bonne voie pour accéder à de nouveaux éléments, comme les premières photographies des lieux…

L'affaire Hank Peddigrew avançait lentement, trop lentement.

Catherine et Warrick bouclèrent leur affaire de triple homicide en une semaine. Le meurtrier s'était fait identifier comme un ex-taulard, condamner pour agressions sur mineur. Il avait décidé de se venger après avoir purgé sa peine. Les trois victimes l'avaient dénoncé aux autorités.

Après cette enquête, ils se remirent à travailler sur l'affaire Peddigrew.

Tous avaient rendu visite à Sara plusieurs fois et le fait de les voir, lui redonnait un peu plus goût à la vie chaque jour. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de compter les jours avant la prochaine visite de Grissom. La seule chose qui lui manquait était de ne pas pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser et le prendre dans ses bras. Le seul contact qu'ils avaient se faisait à travers une grille.

**-2ème Mois-**

Octobre avait pointé son nez depuis une semaine déjà et c'était comme si ça n'allait rien changer. Sauf pour les trois CSIs, un agent du FBI, un capitaine de police, un technicien de laboratoire et un homme qui se sentait seul…seul car son unique raison de vivre se trouvait à des kilomètres de lui, enfermée dans une cellule, comptant les mois et les jours qui lui restaient avant…le 15 février prochain.

Grissom ne dormait pratiquement plus. Il souffrait d'insomnies depuis la condamnation de Sara. Le fait de travailler sur l'enquête n'arrangeait évidemment rien. Catherine et Allison venaient le voir régulièrement afin de lui remettre les idées en place et de l'obliger à se reposer. Il était têtu et n'écoutait jamais les conseils qu'on lui donnait. Jusqu'au jour où Allison se mit en colère contre lui. 'Ce n'est pas de cette façon que vous allez aider Sara !' avait-elle crié. Il avait été surpris de la voir se mettre dans un tel état. Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant que l'on disputait pour avoir fait une bêtise énorme. Bouche bée et incapable de dire un mot, il la regarda prendre ses affaires et quitter sa maison en coup de vent. Grissom l'avait appelé dans la soirée afin de s'excuser et le lendemain il allait voir Sara. Il tenait à lui dire la vérité sur l'enquête…que ça n'avançait et n'aboutissait pas. Il lui avait tout de même jurer qu'il continuerait. Sara allait faire appel vers la fin du mois.

Un après-midi, en pleine réunion sur une affaire concernant une histoire de drogue, le portable d'Allison sonna. Elle s'excusa auprès de ses collègues et sortit dans le couloir. C'était Monica.

-"Comment ça va ?" avait demandé la jeune fille

-"Bien….Allison, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important…" la voix de Monica ne laissait présager rien de bon.

Quand Allison fut de retour dans la salle, la réunion était finie. Seuls Warrick et Catherine étaient encore présents.

La jeune fille pénétra dans la salle essayant de dissimuler son expression énervée et affectée.

-"Hey, tout va bien ?" lui demanda Warrick

-"Non…" avoua-t-elle avant de soupirer

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Catherine

-"Je dois rentrer à Washington…" au lieu de s'arrêter elle préféra tout leur dire

-"…l'ex-femme de John vient de se faire tirer dessus, elle est dans un état assez grave."

-"Mon Dieu" soupira Catherine

-"Apparemment, l'assassin de leur fils se serait évadé de prison. Des témoins affirment l'avoir vu roder dans le quartier où elle vit." Leur dit-elle

-"C'est pas vrai…"

-"Voilà les nouvelles…je pars ce soir"

-"Ok…tu veux que je t'emmène à l'aéroport ?" lui proposa Catherine

-"Euh…oui, merci Cath." Cette dernière lui rendit un sourire

-"Bon, on devrait rentrer se reposer, on n'a pas arrêté depuis hier soir" annonça Warrick.

Ils quittèrent la salle puis les bâtiments.

Allison rentra chez elle et appela Grissom pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Ce dernier lui promis de la tenir informée de toute évolution dans l'affaire Peddigrew.

Le soir venu, elle transmit la liste de ses contacts à la police, à Catherine, car elle attendait toujours certains éléments. Un quart d'heure après, elle la regardait embarquer à bord de son avion.

Dès le lendemain, Catherine s'occupa des éléments que devaient lui fournir les enquêteurs de la brigade criminelle. Un officier lui apporta quelques jours plus tard, les fameuses photos. Pendant que Nick continuait de traquer le violeur/serial killer, elle étudiait les prises de vue avec Warrick. Et une fois encore, rien ne les aidait…

Un matin, Grissom reçut un coup de téléphone de l'avocat de Sara, Me Darrien Edgecomb, lui apprenant qu'ils avaient fait appel et que maintenant le dossier était en cours d'examen. Grissom contacta aussitôt Catherine qui transmit la nouvelle au reste de l'équipe.

Trois jours plus tard, ce fut la prison qui l'appela. Sara demandait à le voir immédiatement.

L'après-midi même, il garait son véhicule dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Il pouvait faire le chemin les yeux fermés à présent. En entrant dans la salle, il sentit son estomac faire des nœuds tout à coup. Il était nerveux et inquiet : qu'est-ce qui l'attendait ?

Il vit que Sara était déjà assise, l'attendant patiemment. Comme d'habitude, elle était pâle, mais cette fois-ci, il y avait autre chose en plus du manque de sommeil.

-"Sara…" dit-il pour attirer son attention

-"Griss…" répondit-elle en essayant de sourire

Il s'assit en face d'elle et s'approcha le plus près possible de la grille.

-"Si..si je t'ai fait venir…" commença –t-elle d'une voix triste et lointaine

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" il était de plus en plus anxieux

-"Je ne voulais pas que tu apprennes la nouvelle par quelqu'un d'autre…"

-"Sara…" commença-t-il redoutant le pire

-"Ils l'ont rejetée…ma demande a été rejetée…" des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et Grissom maudissait ces grilles pour ne pas le laisser la réconforter.

-Sara…" il pleurait intérieurement, il ne savait pas non plus quoi dire à ce moment là. La situation le dépassait complètement.

-"On va s'en sortir, Sara !" finit-il par dire la voix pleine de sanglots

Sara continuait de pleurer, elle voulait tellement le croire mais au fond d'elle-même, elle commençait à en douter de plus en plus. Il lui restait une dernière chance cependant, le mois prochain, elle avait la possibilité de réitéré son appel.

Les CSIs apprirent la triste nouvelle et un silence assez pesant régnait dans les labos ce soir là.

**-3ème Mois-**

Une nuit de novembre, Nick était retourné sur les lieux du dernier viol de son serial killer, qu'il n'avait toujours pas identifié. Il n'avait pas pensé à contacter Brass pour qu'il l'accompagne, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait voir.

Pénétrant dans la maison de la victime, il se dirigea directement dans la chambre où le meurtre avait été commis. Pointant sa lampe torche sur les rebords de la fenêtre, il commença son inspection. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce.

-"Salut Nicky" dit une voix masculine derrière lui

Il se retourna, surpris et un coup de feu résonna dans la maison.

Nick s'écroula au sol. Du sang…ou plutôt son sang, se répandait sur son tee-shirt et sa veste.

L'homme vint s'agenouiller auprès de lui.

-"Je savais que tu allais revenir…" puis il regarda ses vêtements à présent imbibés de sang avant de continuer.

-"C'est dommage d'avoir dû en arriver là, tu trouves pas ?" il se leva et laissa échapper un rire diabolique.

Nick ne pouvait rien faire, il avait du mal à respirer tellement la douleur était vive. Il essayait de lutter contre la fatigue, il essayait de ne pas sombrer…

La voix du tueur ne lui était pas inconnue et juste au moment où la dernière pièce du puzzle se mit en place, un voile noir passa devant ses yeux et il perdit connaissance.

_4 heures du matin_

-"Allô.." dit Grissom d'une voix endormie

-"C'est Cath, il faut que je vous parle"

-"Vous ne pouvez pas le faire au téléphone ?" marmonna-t-il

-"Non ! J'arrive tout de suite !" elle raccrocha aussi sec

10 minutes plus tard, Grissom la fit entrer. Catherine avait l'air nerveuse, en colère et son rimmel avait coul

-"Cath, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda-t-il soucieux

-"C'est Nick…" dit-elle avec des sanglots dans la voix

-"Quoi Nick ? Expliquez-moi…" demanda-t-il sentant la panique l'envahir

-"Il s'est fait tirer dessus… il est à l'hôpital, dans un sale état et les médecins essaient de le sauver…" elle finit par laisser couler les larmes qu'elle retenait

-"Oh mon Dieu…" soupira Grissom

-Dites-moi comment c'est arrivé… " demanda-t-il

**¤ Flashback ¤**

-"Catherine, Warrick, vous avez vu Nick?" demanda Brass

-"Non, désolé Jim…" répondit-t-elle

-"Ca va faire une heure que je le cherche partout !" marmonna-t-il

-"La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était avec Greg" dit Warrick

-"Ok"

-"Vous avez essayé de le joindre ?" demanda Catherine

-"Oui, ça va faire la 50ième fois maintenant et je l'ai aussi biper, aucune réponse !"

-"Il est peut-être retourné à Henderson…" suggéra Warrick

-"Pourquoi ne m'aurait-il pas prévenu ? Non c'est impossible qu'il y soit, il m'a assuré avoir fini avec la maison !"

-"Désolée, Jim, si on le voit, on lui dit que vous le cherchez" dit Catherine

-"Oui, merci" dit-il avant de partir

Une fois arrivé à sa voiture, il décida tout de même d'aller à Henderson au cas où.

En moins d'un quart d'heure il se trouvait devant la maison, il aperçut la Tahoe de Nick garée d'un côté et aucune lumière n'était visible dans la maison. Devant la porte, il sortit son arme et entra sans un bruit dans la demeure. Il n'entendait aucun bruit, et se décida à appeler son collègue.

-"Nick !" cria-t-il un première fois : sans réponse

Il tenta une seconde et troisième fois, toujours rien. Il s'aventura dans la chambre de la victime et trébucha sur quelque chose.

-"Et merde ! Qu'est-ce que…" il éclaira le sol et ce qu'il vit le fit paniquer.

Il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Nick, allongé dans une flaque de sang. Il se pencha aussitôt afin de voir s'il respirait encore. Son pouls était très faible et Brass ne perdit pas de temps et appela une ambulance. En les attendant, il essaya de lui faire reprendre conscience mais il n'y arriva pas. Nick avait perdu énormément de sang.

Lorsque les ambulanciers arrivèrent, ils tentèrent de le réanimer mais ce fut très dur. Finalement, ils réussirent à le stabiliser mais il devait immédiatement être emmené. Brass les regardait le placer dans le véhicule avant de fermer les portes et de partir à vive allure. Il resta planté à côté de sa voiture, les mains pleines de sang et en semi état de choc avant de monter dans sa voiture et de partir pour l'hôpital.

Warrick et Catherine étaient dans un labo, en train d'examiner des fibres retrouvées sur les lieux d'un cambriolage. Le portable de Warrick se mit à sonner.

Catherine observait son collègue et le vit pâlir en une seconde. Warrick lui tendit son portable sans un mot, les yeux dans le vide.

-"Warrick, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda-t-elle inquiète avant de prendre l'appareil

-"Allo ?"

-"Catherine, c'est Jim…J'ai bien peur d'avoir de mauvaises nouvelles…"

-"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

-"J'ai trouvé Nick à Henderson…on lui a tiré dessus…"

-"Oh mon Dieu…comment va-t-il ?"

-"Il est mal Cath…il a reçu une balle dans la région du cœur…Les médecins n'osent pas se prononcer…"

-"Bon, on va venir vous rejoindre" annonça-t-elle

-"Très bien, je vous attends"

Catherine se retourna vers Warrick et le vit la tête dans les mains. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, à ce moment là, il se redressa et la vit en larmes. Il la prit dans ses bras, essayant de la calmer.

-"Allez viens, on y va…" lui dit-il calmement

-"Ecoute, vas-y déjà, je vais aller l'annoncer à Grissom"

-"D'accord…à tout à l'heure." Et il partit

**¤ Fin du Flashback ¤**

-"Voila" dit-elle en finissant son histoire.

Grissom qui l'avait écouté attentivement, sentit son monde s'écrouler peu à peu autour de lui. Catherine lui demanda s'il voulait venir avec elle à l'hôpital mais il lui répondit qu'il voulait prévenir Sara en premier. Il les rejoindrait plus tard.

Après avoir 'supplier' le garde pendant cinq minutes, il réussit à avoir Sara.

-"Grissom ?" elle était étonnée de l'avoir au téléphone à une heure pareille

-"Sara, je sais qu'il est tard, enfin tôt…mais ce que j'ai à dire ne peut pas attendre…"

-"Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ?" demanda-t-elle intriguée

-"Oui, très grave…." Il hésitait à continuer

-"Griss, dit moi ce qui est arriv"

-"Nick s'est fait tirer dessus sur les lieux d'un viol…"

-"Quoi ! Oh non c'est pas vrai! Comment va-t-il ???" sa voix était chargée d'émotions

-"Il va mal…il a perdu beaucoup de sang…je dois aller rejoindre les autres à l'hôpital…"

-"Oh mon Dieu…pas Nick !! Qui lui a fait ça !" elle était à présent en colère

-"Je ne sais pas, Sara…j'attends de voir Brass…" il l'entendait pleurer à l'autre bout du fil et ça lui faisait d'autant plus mal au cœur.

-"Ecoute…je vais aller à l'hôpital et dès demain matin, je viendrais te voir !"

-"Ok…" fut sa seule réponse

-"A demain alors…je t'aime Sara…" dit-il

-"Moi aussi Griss…" dit-elle entre deux sanglots

Il mit fin à la conversation et partit en direction de l'hôpital.

Quand il fut arrivé, ses trois amis étaient dans la salle d'attente. Brass faisait les cent pas, Catherine regardait par la fenêtre et Warrick était assis dans un des fauteuils, le regard vide.

Il s'avança dans la salle et leur demanda s'ils avaient du nouveau. Malheureusement, ils n'en savaient pas plus. Nick était toujours entre les mains des chirurgiens.

Les heures passaient et personne ne parlait. Un médecin vint les voir et leur appris que la vie de leur ami était sauve mais qu'il se trouvait dans le coma. Les médecins ne savaient pour combien de temps…

Ils eurent le droit d'aller voir Nick et Brass conseilla aux autres de rentrer se reposer, pendant qu'il restait avec le jeune homme.

Le lendemain matin, comme promis, Grissom rendit à Sara lui annonça que Nick s'en était sortit mais qu'il était dans le coma. La jeune femme n'avait pas pu empêcher ses larmes de couler. Nick était son meilleur ami, elle le considérait même comme un frère. Grissom essayait de la rassurer comme il le pouvait mais les mots ne voulaient pas venir.

Après avoir quitté Sara, il appela Allison afin de lui faire part de la nouvelle. Cette dernière ne s'y attendait vraiment pas et ça ne faisait qu'affecter encore plus son humeur. Ils étaient sur une affaire épuisante, ils ne cessaient de traquer l'homme qui avait tiré sur l'ex-femme de John. Celui-ci devait rester sous haute protection. Son ex-femme se remettait difficilement de ses blessures et les agents n'avaient guère le temps de se reposer.

Le mois s'achevait tranquillement… Nick était toujours dans le coma, Catherine et Warrick étaient désormais seuls pour gérer les affaires qui continuaient d'arriver, Grissom passait son temps entre l'hôpital et la prison où Sara voyait arriver la date fatidique de plus en plus rapidement.

**-4ème Mois-**

Le mois de décembre était déjà présent. Greg avait quitté son labo plusieurs fois pour aider Catherine qui avait repris l'enquête de Nick. Warrick quant à lui devait se charger d'un cadavre retrouvé dans un parking. Ils étaient tous déterminés à retrouver celui qui avait envoyé leur ami à l'hôpital. Cela faisait déjà des semaines que Nick n'avait toujours pas repris conscience. Ils avaient tous peur qu'il ne se réveille jamais. Noël arrivait et tous voulaient pouvoir le fêter ensemble…

C'était un mois décisif pour Sara, sa dernière chance de se faire innocenter était dans quelques jours. Elle ne se faisait guère d'illusions quant à ce qui l'attendait. Si on lui avait refusé une première fois, pourquoi en serait-il autrement cette fois-ci, alors que l'enquête n'aboutissait pas…

De son côté Grissom en était conscient aussi, mais il ne voulait pas rester pessimiste et avait prévu, quoi qu'il en soit, de passer les fêtes de fin d'année auprès d'elle. Les fêtes de fin d'année…c'était sensé être un moment de bonheur, mais dans des cas pareils, comment trouver l'envie de rire, de se laisser aller… ?

Mi-décembre, le verdict venait de tomber : l'appel était rejeté. A l'annonce de cette nouvelle, Sara n'avait presque pas réagit. C'était comme si elle s'y était attendue. Grissom était venue la voir aussitôt, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi faible. Elle semblait plus fragile à chacune de ses visites, lui non plus n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Il se refusait à accepter la fatalité et lui avait promis qu'il continuerait à se battre pour elle.

Tout le monde avait le moral au plus bas. L'enquête de Catherine n'avançait pas beaucoup, et de nouveaux viols suivis de meurtres étaient commis. Warrick bouclait difficilement son enquête à cause du manque de sommeil et au fait de se retrouver seul. Mobley leur avait annoncé son intention d'engager deux nouveaux CSI pour combler son manque d'effectif. Catherine et Warrick étaient à la fois pour et contre cette idée, qui ne faisait que démontrer le fait que Mobley n'allait pas réintégrer Grissom et qu'il avait déjà fait une croix sur Sara.

Trois jours avant Noël, Catherine reçut un appel de l'hôpital. Elle contacta immédiatement Warrick après avoir raccroché et ensemble ils se rendirent dans l'établissement de santé. Arrivés devant la porte de la chambre de Nick, Catherine l'ouvrit délicatement, découvrant un Nick parfaitement réveillé, discutant avec une infirmière. Ses deux amis, le sourire aux lèvres, se précipitèrent sur lui lorsqu'il les appela.

-"Nicky ! Tu nous a vraiment fait peur, tu sais ?!" lui Catherine sur un ton maternel

-"Désol" répondit-il un peu gên

-"On te pardonne !" dit-elle en rigolant

-"A ce que je vois, tu drague même après être sortit du coma, t'a pas changé mec !" plaisanta Warrick en lui donnant un léger coup sur l'épaule

Ils éclatèrent de rire et discutèrent de l'état de Nick. Celui-ci avait toujours mal mais on lui donnait des tas de médicaments pour le calmer. Il semblait un peu désorienté et avait du mal à remettre ses souvenirs en place, tout était vague. Il y avait cependant, quelque chose qui le tracassait…le nom : Sara revenait sans cesse dans son esprit. il finit par comprendre et s'adressa à ses amis :

-"Sara…comment va Sara ?" demanda-t-il essayant de former une phrase

Il vit la mine de ses collègues s'assombrirent et ils regardèrent tout à coup ailleurs.

-"Son dernier appel lui a été refus" fini par dire Catherine

-"Quoi…comment ça…qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" bégaya-t-il

-"C'était sa dernière chance, Nick..enfin il nous reste toujours l'enquête mais ça n'a pas avancé d'un poil depuis la dernière fois."

Nick se frotta les yeux, afin de s'assurer qu'il était bien réveillé.

-"C'est pas possible…" dit-il amèrement

-"Pas Sara…" murmura-t-il

-"Nick…on ne les laissera pas faire…" lui assura Catherine

Des larmes commencèrent à troubler la vue du jeune homme et ses amis firent tout leur possible pour se retenir de pleurer.

Nick fut libre de quitter l'hôpital trois jours après, le jour de Noël plus précisément. Le soir, il devait rejoindre Warrick, Brass et Greg chez Catherine, qui s'était proposée pour marquer le coup.

Grissom ne s'était pas joint aux autres, il préférait passer Noël en compagnie de Sara, même si les grilles n'étaient pas très avenantes. Ils étaient seuls dans les parloirs, il y avait juste un garde posté derrière son bureau, occupé à lire ses magazines et à écouter la radio qui ne diffusait que des chants de Noël.

Grissom et Sara passèrent la soirée à raconter leurs précédents Noëls qu'ils avaient l'habitude de passer seuls. Ils échangèrent aussi quelques mots sur leur enfance et sur les traditions familiales.

A minuit, Grissom sortit quelque chose de sa poche et le montra à Sara. Il s'agissait d'un bracelet couleur argent. Il le passa à travers les grilles et Sara le prit délicatement dans ses mains. Elle découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'une gourmette…celle de Grissom. Il y avait son prénom gravé dessus : GIL

-"Ma mère me l'a offerte le jour de mes 20 ans. Je ne l'ai pratiquement jamais mise…alors si tu veux, tu peux la jetée." Dit-il en souriant

-"Griss c'est…" elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Il s'agissait d'un simple bracelet, mais ça signifiait tellement de chose pour elle qu'elle restait sans voix.

-"Merci" dit-elle sincèrement en lui rendant son sourire

-"Tu sauras que je suis toujours à tes côtés comme ça" répondit-il

-"Oui…" murmura-t-elle, elle sentait les larmes se former dans ses yeux.

-"Je suis désolée, je n'ai rien pour toi…" elle lui sourit espérant ainsi, combattre ses larmes.

-"C'est pas grave. Tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est d'être avec toi ce soir." Avoua-t-il en s'approchant le plus d'elle. Avec ce qu'il venait de dire, Sara ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler ses larmes.

Chez Catherine, tout le monde regardait Lindsey, en pleine forme pour une heure aussi tardive, ouvrir ses cadeaux. Ses yeux étaient illuminés devant tous ces paquets. Catherine eut un pincement au cœur en repensant à Sara, qui passait Noël éloignée de tout, dans un endroit des moins agréables…heureusement, elle avait Grissom. Catherine savait qu'il déclinerait son invitation afin de passer un moment aussi précieux avec la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Le soir du réveillon, les voulaient rassembler à nouveau. Grissom et Sara passèrent à nouveau leur soirée à discuter. Racontant chacun leurs secrets, leurs peurs…en deux jours, ils avaient appris l'un sur l'autre, plus de choses qu'en 10 ans.

Cinq minutes avant minuit, Grissom demanda à Sara :

-"Comment s'appelle le garde ?" celle-ci surprise répondit simplement :

-"Sam…pourquoi ?"

-"Oh juste comme ça…il est sympa ?"

-"Oui assez…mais je comprends pas où tu veux en venir"

-"Je reviens…" il se leva et se dirigea vers le poste de garde. Grissom commença à parler mais Sara ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils se disaient.

-"Sam, c'est ça ?" le jeune homme releva la tête de son livre et acquiesça

-"Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?" dit-il d'un ton aimable

Sam arqua ses sourcils en appréhension

-"Il va être minuit d'ici moins de cinq minutes, et j'aimerais pouvoir…enfin vous savez quoi…." Essaya-t-il d'expliquer sans rougir

-"Je vois…malheureusement je ne craint que ce soit possible."

-"Je sais que vous êtes réticent envers ma demande, mais s'il vous plaît…" supplia-t-il

-"Je…" soupira-t-il

-"Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire…" continua-t-il

-"Ecoutez, laissez-moi juste cinq minutes…et puis ça restera entre nous, et s'il y a le moindre problème, j'en prendrais la responsabilité. S'il vous plaît…" sollicita-t-il à nouveau.

Le garde le regarda, puis regarda Sara au loin, qui ne se doutait de rien, avant de se lever.

-"Ok très bien, mais uniquement parce que ce soir c'est spécial." Puis il se dirigea vers une porte métallique qui séparait les détenus, du reste du monde.

Sara les regardait faire, intriguée puis vit Grissom passer du côté des prisonniers. Elle se leva pour le rejoindre.

-"Griss ? Mais qu'est-ce que…" elle fut coupée par ses lèvres recouvrant les siennes. Il passa ses mains autour de sa taille et la serra très fort contre lui. Sara prit son visage dans ses mains avant de lui passer ses bras autour de son coup. La seule chose qui brisa leur baiser fut le manque d'air. Ils restèrent un bon moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, avant que Grissom ne lui relève la tête, la regardant avec des yeux remplis de passion et d'amour.

-"Ca faisait longtemps que j'attendais ce moment" lui murmura-t-il

-"Moi aussi" répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Sam les regardait depuis la porte, se sentant de trop dans la pièce pour un moment pareil d'intimité. Il regrettait même de devoir les séparer.

-Hum..Mr Grissom, il va falloir que vous repassiez de ce côt" dit-il gên

-"J'arrive" répondit-il avant de se tourner vers Sara

-"Je t'aime Sara…" lui dit-il la fixant intensément

-"Je t'aime aussi" elle lui caressa doucement la joue

Grissom se pencha et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres avant de se défaire de son étreinte. Il marcha à reculons et arriver à la porte, il dû se résigner à baisser les yeux et repasser de l'autre côté. En croisant le jeune garde, Grissom lui donna une tape sur le dos

-"Merci beaucoup" dit-il sincèrement avant de retourner s'asseoir

Ils passèrent encore un quart d'heure ensemble avant que Grissom ne rentre seul, dans sa maison où personne ne l'attendait, si ce n'est un intérieur froid…qui manquait de gaieté.

Cette nuit là, il s'endormirent tous les deux en repensant à cette soirée et aux baisers qu'ils avaient échangés.

**-5ème Mois-**

Une nuit de janvier, Nick se réveilla en sursaut. Il était couvert de sueur et lorsqu'il se mit assit dans son lit, il s'aperçut que ses couvertures étaient sans dessus-dessous. Il n'avait pas repris le travail, et chacune de ses nuits étaient remplies de cauchemars. Il se revoyait tomber au sol et baigner dans son propre sang. Il entendait la voix de celui qui lui avait tiré dessus, mais il ne pouvait pas le voir, seulement entendre son ricanement. Chaque cauchemar se répétait mais en ajoutant toujours une nouvelle scène juste avant qu'il ne se réveille brutalement. Il était persuadé qu'au bout, il pouvait reconnaître son agresseur.

Au labo, Catherine, Warrick et Greg essayaient de gérer la crise. Les affaires affluaient et le manque d'effectif se faisait cruellement ressentir. Ils étaient même parfois obligé de faire équipe avec l'équipe de jour. Et travailler avec Ecklie relevait de l'exploit en matière d'entente et de coordination.

Les deux CSIs manquaient de repos et Greg devait jongler entre le terrain et son labo qui croulait sous les diverses demandes d'analyses. Catherine avait maintes et maintes fois tenté de faire réintégrer Grissom, mais Mobley s'y refusait catégoriquement. Et lorsqu'elle lui demandait où en était le recrutement de personnel, il lui expliquait que ça prenait du temps et qu'il n'y aurait personne avant le mois prochain.

Grissom avait proposé à ses collègues de les aider, mais sans accès direct aux éléments, ça risquait d'être difficile. Il continuait toujours à travailler sur l'affaire Peddigrew, mais tous les efforts qu'il fournissait n'apportaient rien. De son côté, Sara ne se faisait vraiment plus aucune illusion quant à la chance de revoir la lumière du jour dans sa vie. Elle voyait son exécution arrivée de plus en plus vite et ne pouvait que laisser faire le temps. 'De toute façon, à quoi ça servirait de lutter ?' ne cessait-elle de penser. Elle commençait doucement à se faire à l'idée de mourir si tôt, et dans un lieu pareil. Son seul regret était de laisser Grissom derrière elle, il était fragile et elle le savait parfaitement. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer une seule seconde vivre sans elle, c'était comme mourir à petit feu. Il savait qu'il ne survivrait pas s'il la perdait.

Un soir, endormi sur son canapé, Nick fut encore une fois réveillé par un mauvais rêve. Il ouvrit péniblement ses yeux, essayant de se souvenir où il était. Sa télé était toujours allumée et des parasites envahissaient l'écran. Il alluma une lampe d'appoint et éteignit son poste. Il se mit assit et se frotta le visage avec ses mains. Un flash lui revint et il s'écria :

-"Neil Evans !"

Il se leva brusquement, attrapa ses clés de voiture et quitta son appartement. Il arriva en moins de 10 minutes à la CSI Division et courut à travers les labos et couloirs. Il faillit renverser Catherine qui arrivait en sens inverse.

-"Nick ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda-t-elle étonnée

-"Je sais qui c'est !" il reprenait difficilement son souffle

-"Qui ?"

-"Celui qui m'a tiré dessus, le violeur…"

-"Mon Dieu, vient par ici.." elle lui prit le bras et l'entraîna dans la salle de pause qui heureusement était vide.

Elle le força à s'asseoir.

-"Calme-toi Nick…." Dit-elle en le voyant transpirer et expirer péniblement

-"Je l'ai vu dans mes cauchemars…quand je me repasse le moment de mon agression…il est là, accroupit à côté de moi et il me parle…sa voix…sa voix, je la connais…c'est Neil Evans…" bégaya-t-il

-"Ok…qui est Neil Evans ?"

-"Un type que j'ai fait condamner il y a quelques années…pour viol sur mineures. Il avait juré de me retrouver à sa sortie de prison…"

-"Oh Nick….écoute, je vais appeler Brass, on va le retrouver et le mettre derrière les barreaux pour de bon. Tu devrais rentrer te reposer."

-"Non, je préfère rester ici. Et puis, j'arrive plus à dormir la nuit…"

-"Ok…tu pourrais trouver Warrick et lui dire de venir ?"

Il acquiesça et partit à la recherche de son ami.

Catherine contacta Brass et celui-ci se mit immédiatement à faire des recherches sur Evans.

Dans la nuit, il les appela afin de leur dire que le domicile d'Evans avait été repéré et qu'il n'attendait plus qu'un mandat pour aller l'arrêter.

L'obtention du mandat se fit seulement vers cinq heures du matin et ils partirent tous chez Evans. Les policiers défoncèrent sa porte et Brass les suivit de près, arme à la main. Catherine, Warrick et Nick attendaient à l'extérieur que les lieux soient sécurisés afin d'y aller. Ils entendirent Brass leur crier de rentrer et ils se dirigèrent vers un groupe de policiers.

Ils virent un homme au sol, une arme à la main et du sang s'écouler de sa tête. Nick se pencha vers le corps d'Evans et vit une lettre dépassant de sa poche de chemise. Il prit un gant et la saisit, puis l'ouvrit.

Trop tard Nicky…

-"Le salaud !" dit-il nerveusement

-"Qu'est-ce qui est écrit ?" demanda Warrick

Il lui montra le morceau de papier pour qu'il puisse le lire

-"Qu'est-ce que ç a signifie ?" demanda Catherine

-"Il a préféré se tuer plutôt que de finir sa vie en prison… il l'avait dit lors de sa première arrestation." Expliqua-t-il

Le coroner plaça le corps dans un sac et l'emmena dans son véhicule. Brass et les CSIs furent déçus de ne pas avoir pu avoir un salaud pareil en vie, pour le torturer un peu avant de l'expédier en prison.

Nick reprit le travail quelques jours après, décidé à oublier ce qui s'était passé. Ses cauchemars semblaient l'avoir quitté le jour de la descente chez Evans. Maintenant, l'affaire était classée, et ce type ne pouvait plus faire de mal à qui que ce soit.

Cependant, tout le monde était à cran. Le mois de janvier se terminait déjà et le 15 février arrivait à grands pas.

**-Février, J – 9-**

Allison était de retour à Las Vegas, après avoir boucler d'importantes affaires à Washington et avoir passé quelques épreuves ainsi que des évaluations, entrant dans le cadre de sa formation.

Elle était en train de discuter avec Nick de l'affaire Evans. Il lui avait dit que lorsque Evans avait été suspecté de viol quelques années auparavant, il avait tout nier lors de son interrogatoire, mais qu'en re-écoutant les bandes, ils s'étaient aperçus qu'il avait révélé des éléments l'inculpant. Nick n'avait pas relevé à l'époque, il n'était un CSI que depuis quelques mois et avait besoin de s'améliorer.

Allison lui raconta une affaire à peu près similaire qui s'était passé au FBI et à cet instant, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle demanda à Nick s'il pouvait l'aider à ré-écouter tous les enregistrements effectués lors des divers interrogatoires. Malheureusement, Catherine vint chercher Nick en urgence, une grosse affaire venait de leur tomber dessus. Allison contacta la brigade criminelle et tomba sur Pierson. Elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle voulait faire et celui-ci parut assez froid, mais après quelques minutes il accepta. Il lui donna rendez-vous pour le lendemain pour qu'elle puisse venir chercher les enregistrements.

**x J – 8 x**

Après être passée au commissariat, Allison se dirigea vers le labo et se confina dans une des pièces, seule avec sa pile de cassettes et son walkman. Elle écoutait attentivement les bandes ayant été enregistrées.

Seuls Nick et Warrick travaillaient ce soir là. Catherine voulait passer la soirée avec Lindsey, qu'elle n'avait qu'en coup de vent durant les derniers mois.

Grissom rendait visite à Sara tous les jours, il constatait avec effroi que la peur de mourir l'avait quittée. Sara voyait tous les jours des prisonniers partir dans la salle d'exécution et ne jamais en revenir.

**x J – 7 x**

Une des dernières cassettes que devait écouter Allison, était l'interrogatoire d'Elaine Alcott. La petite amie de Hank …

Elle inséra la cassette dans son appareil et commença à écouter… Au milieu de l'interrogatoire, elle dû repasser deux fois de suite le même passage croyant qu'elle rêvait.

_-"Hum…non …il y avait énormément de sang et quelques journaux par terre…pas de trace du silencieux…j'ai laissé la pièce comme elle l'était, je n'ai touché à rien ! "_

disait la voix d'Elaine Alcott.

-"Qu'est-ce que…" s'étonna Allison avant de ré-écouter le passage.

Sûre de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle se leva et emporta la cassette avant de quitter la pièce.

Elle se dirigea vers l'étage où Brass avait son bureau. Elle eut de la chance en le voyant rentrer dedans..

-"Brass !" appella-t-elle

-"Mlle Moreau, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda-t-il en la priant de rentrer

Une fois qu'il eut refermé la porte, elle lui face et demanda :

-"Dans l'affaire Peddigrew, qui sait pour le silencieux ?"

-"Hum…Juste Pierson, Adamson, vous, et vos collègues, et moi… pourquoi ?

-"J'ai quelque chose à vous faire écouter." Elle lui demanda s'il avait un magnétophone et lorsqu'il lui tendit, elle le prit sans hésiter. Elle inséra la cassette et lui fit mine de ne rien dire.

Après la fin du passage, elle éteignit l'appareil et le regarda à nouveau.

-"Comment est-elle au courant ?" demanda-t-il étonn

-"C'est ce que je cherche à savoir…"

-"On devrait aller faire un tour chez Mlle Alcott…" suggéra Brass

-"Oui, mais faudra attendre demain." Répondit-elle en regardant sa montre

-"Ok"

-"Je vous appellerais" dit-elle avant de quitter son bureau.

**x J – 6 x**

Le lendemain, Brass et Allison se rejoignirent sur le parking du LVPD. Ils avaient décidé de ne rien dire aux autres avant d'avoir des résultats concluant. Le chemin jusqu'au domicile d'Elaine Alcott fut assez court et déjà, ils se retrouvaient devant sa porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, laissant apparaître la jeune femme brune, ce fut le policier qui commença à lui poser des questions sur Hank, Sara et sur elle bien entendu. Allison finit donc la conversation en faisant entrer en scène la mention du silencieux lors de son interrogatoire. Elaine parut confuse en premiers lieux avant de hocher la tête de façon négative et de nier ce fait. Allison ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même d'avoir oublier de prendre la cassette.

Ils ne pouvaient pas la forcer à avouer sans avoir de mandat, alors ils décidèrent de rentrer.

Allison informa Brass sur son intention d'aller voir Sara et de tout lui dire. Il approuva et ils se quittèrent, une fois arrivés à la CSI Division

Sara ne s'attendait pas à voir la jeune fille mais elle était contente qu'elle soit là.

Allison lui demanda si Elaine Alcott avait des raisons de lui en vouloir mais Sara ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir. Elle lui expliqua alors l'histoire de l'interrogatoire et la visite chez Elaine.

Malheureusement avec le manque de preuves qu'ils avaient pour le moment, ils ne pouvaient pas accuser Elaine comme ça. Sara lui dit de faire des recherches sur Elaine, ce que Allison avait l'intention de faire.

**x J – 4 x**

Allison avait passé les deux derniers jours à faire diverses recherches sur Elaine Alcott mais rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire. Elle était apparemment bien respectée et appréciée.

Brass entra promptement dans le labo où Allison effectuait toujours des recherches. Etonnée, elle se tourna vers le policier.

-"Y'a de nouveau !" lui dit-il

-"De quoi s'agit-il ?"

-"Un des enfants de l'immeuble de Hank Peddigrew a ramassé un objet dans la cour de l'immeuble. Il s'agit du silencieux !"

Ils sortirent immédiatement de la salle pour se diriger vers la balistique où le silencieux venait d'être apporté.

Ils entrèrent dans le labo et regardèrent Bobby Dawson examiner l'objet.

Après quelques minutes de silence, il se tourna vers eux et commença :

-"Bien, j'ai pu relever un numéro de série. Il ne me reste plus qu'à regarder dans les listings pour voir s'il est répertorier."

-"Génial !" laissa échapper Allison

10 minutes plus tard, l'ordinateur émit un bip. Bobby s'en approcha et vérifia la correspondance.

-"C'est étrange…" dit-il

-"Quoi ?"

-"Le silencieux est reporté sous le nom d'une école de tir."

-"Vous avez les coordonnées ?"

-"Oui : elle se trouve sur la route de Las Vegas nord. Le long de Peachtree Road."

-"Ok c'est noté! Merci Bobby!"

Avant de partir, elle lui posa une dernière question

-"Est-ce que les empreintes ont été relevées ?"

-"Euh…je peux pas te dire…"

-"Ok, c'est pas grave, je vais aller voir ça"

Elle quitta le labo et alla tout de suite au département Empreintes Digitales. On lui dit que les empreintes relevées correspondaient à celles de l'enfant et à sa mère. Aucune autre empreinte n'était présente.

Une fois devant l'école de tir, elle nota mentalement de vérifier à combien de kilomètres Elaine Alcott vivait.

Elle rentra dans les locaux et attendit un moment au comptoir, avant que quelqu'un ne se décide à venir. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année finit par arriver.

-"Bonjour, est-ce que c'est pour une inscription ?" demanda-t-il

-"Euh…non…je suis Allison Moreau et je suis du FBI" dit-elle en lui montrant son badge.

L'homme parut étonné avant de demander inquiet :

-"Vous êtes là pour l'école ? Je n'ai jamais rien fait d'illégal, je vous le promets…"

-"A vrai dire…mon enquête actuelle m'a conduite ici…je voulais savoir si vous pouviez m'éclairer…"

-"Oui…de quoi avez-vous besoin ?"

-"Est-ce qu'un de vos silencieux…vous manque ?" demanda-t-elle pour gagner du temps

-"Hum..laissez-moi voir ça…" dit-il en s'installant devant son ordinateur

-"Tout est informatisé maintenant, ça devrait aller vite" assura-t-il

Après quelques secondes d'attente, il lui annonça :

-"Oui ! Nous avons 5 silencieux qui n'ont pas été remis en fin de tir. Il arrive que les membres les gardent sans faire exprès, surtout s'ils doivent s'en resservir le lendemain."

-"Ok…vous pouvez me donner les noms des personnes ne les ayant pas rendus ?"

-"Oui, juste deux secondes… ça y est !"

-"Pouvez-vous me l'imprimer ?" demanda-t-elle poliment

-"Bien sûr !" il appuya sur quelques boutons et 1 minute plus tard, la feuille fut imprimée.

-"Merci beaucoup" dit-elle lorsqu'il lui tendit la feuille

Elle survola rapidement les cinq noms et se cria 'victoire' mentalement à la vue d'un nom particulier : Alcott, Elaine.

Elle remercia encore une fois le propriétaire et en sortant, elle sortit son portable pour appeler Brass.

Celui-ci fut content d'apprendre qu'ils tenaient enfin une piste.

**x J – 1 x**

Ca faisait deux jours que Brass avait réclamé un mandat au juge. Mais ce dernier, ne voyait pas l'utilité d'aller faire du remue-ménage à moins de 2 jours de l'exécution d'une personne qui avait été reconnue coupable de meurtre. Brass ne s'était pas laissé marcher dessus et fait jouer ses connaissances pour l'obtention du mandat. Et maintenant, ils étaient à moins d'une journée avant…ce qui ne devait pas arriver.

Brass, Allison et quelques flics venaient de forcer l'entrée de la maison d'Elaine Alcott. Celle-ci ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde.

Warrick débarqua sur les lieux. Allison avait mit ses amis au courant depuis qu'elle avait su pour le silencieux.

Le jeune CSI commença son inspection dans la maison et s'attarda dans la chambre de la suspecte. Allison parlait avec Brass, pendant qu'Elaine leur demandait des explications.

Soudainement, Warrick sortit de la salle de bain et demanda à ses collègues de venir.

Il leur montra un panier à linge, qu'il avait ouvert, à l'intérieur un pull et un pantalon avaient du sang séché sur les tissus. Warrick les prit soigneusement et les mit dans un sac en papier. Brass se retourna et demanda à Elaine pourquoi ses vêtements étaient pleins de sang. Elle ne put leur fournir de réponse.

De retour au labo, Warrick avait emmené les vêtements à Greg et lui avait demandé de faire les analyses ADN en priorité. Greg lui demanda avec quel sang il devait comparer celui prélevé et eut comme simple réponse : Hank

La nuit continua de passer et les résultats ADN se faisaient longs…

**x Jour J x**

Sara fut réveillée par les gardes qui lui apportèrent son déjeuner. Habituellement, elle le prenait dans un réfectoire spécial condamnés à mort. Mais aujourd'hui…tout allait être différent. Un homme entra dans sa cellule et lui annonça que l'exécution aurait lieu à 14h10 précise. Elle acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête. L'homme lui demanda ce qu'elle désirait manger à midi et elle répondit simplement : des pancakes avec du sirop d'érable. On lui demanda également si elle voulait qu'un prêtre vienne la voir en fin de matinée, mais elle refusa. On lui demanda alors si elle voulait quelque chose de particulier et répondit qu'elle voulait passer l'heure avant l'exécution, en compagnie d'une personne particulière.

H – 6

Grissom était parfaitement réveillé, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il se leva et se dirigea directement dans sa salle de bain. Se regardant dans le miroir, il découvrit sa mine affreuse et affaiblit.

Catherine, Warrick et Nick étaient rentrés depuis peu de temps et ne pouvait même pas songer à dormir. Cette journée allait être la pire de leur vie.

H - 4

Allison avait passé la nuit au labo et son esprit n'arrêtait pas de compter les heures et les minutes. Sans les résultats ADN et les aveux d'Elaine Alcott, elle ne pouvait rien faire.

H – 3

Greg déboula dans la salle de pause où Allison était perdue dans ses pensées.

-"On la tient !" s'écria-t-il

-"Quoi ?"

-"Le sang sur les vêtements sont ceux de Hank Peddigrew !"

-"C'est pas vrai !! C'est génial !!! Greg, appelle Brass sur-le-champ!!"

Il s'exécuta sans attendre pendant qu'Allison courut vers le labo d'Archie. Elle le vit à travers la vitre et se précipita à l'intérieur.

-"Archie ! J'ai besoin de ton aide ! Où est la vidéo de la nuit du meurtre ?"

-"Sur mon étagère" dit-il avant de se lever et de la prendre

-"Tu pourrais la mettre ?"

-"Bien sûr"

Il la mit en marche et elle observa les vêtements de l'assassin : c'était bien ceux retrouvés chez Elaine Alcott !

-"Merci Archie !" dit-elle avant de quitter les lieux.

De retour dans la salle de pause, elle vit Brass discuter avec Greg

-"Brass, vous êtes là !" s'écria t-elle ravie

-"Oui. Greg vient de me raconter. Je vais appeler le juge pour avoir un mandat d'arrêt contre Elaine Alcott.

Le mandat fut obtenu en un temps record cette fois-ci et tous se précipitèrent au domicile d'Elaine Alcott.

Pendant ce temps, Catherine, Warrick et Nick perdaient espoir.

Les policiers défoncèrent la porte d'entrée et pénétrèrent dans le salon. Elaine était en train de faire du ménage et s'arrêta d'un seul coup. Deux policiers s'avancèrent vers elle et lui passèrent les menottes.

Brass s'avança à son tour, brandissant le mandat et en lui disant :

-"Elaine Alcott, vous êtes en état d'arrestation !"

H – 2

_Sara venait d'avoir pris une douche et se trouvait maintenant dans une nouvelle cellule. Tout le monde pouvait la voir au travers car c'était la cellule où le condamné passait ses dernières heures, non loin de la salle d'exécution._

Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Elaine Alcott ne disait rien. Brass était assis en face d'elle et Allison était restée debout contre le mur, les bras croisés et luttant contre l'envie de la brutaliser pour la forcer à parler.

-"Mlle Alcott" tenta à nouveau Brass

-"Pouvez-vous nous dire comment vous avez fait pour vous introduire chez Sara Sidle pour prendre son arme de service et surtout pour se servir de ses empreintes ?

-"Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler…" se défendit-elle

-"Ok" soupira Brass

_On venait d'apporter à Sara son plateau repas, où une pile de pancakes chaud reposaient ainsi qu'une bouteille de sirop d'érable. Malgré son manque d'appétit, elle essaya de se forcer à manger ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu._

-"Ecoutez-moi !" dit Allison d'une voix autoritaire

-"Nous savons que c'est vous qui avez tué Hank Peddigrew, nous avons retrouvé le silencieux que vous utilisiez pour vos cours de tir, et on a le sang de Hank sur les vêtements que vous portiez la nuit du meurtre, et comme par hasard, on les a retrouvés chez vous !"

L'heure tournait…il était à présent 12h45…

Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Greg se préparaient doucement, la peur au ventre.

_Sara avait fini de manger et était à présent allongée sur son matelas. Repensant à tout ce qui s'était passé dans sa vie. De son enfance, en passant par ses années d'études, sa rencontre choc avec Grissom, son premier job en tant que CSI à San Francisco, le jour où Grissom l'avait appelé pour qu'elle vienne enquêter sur l'affaire Holly Gribbs, l'instant où il lui avait demandé de rester à Vegas et de travailler avec lui. Sa mémoire convergea sur lui en particulier, elle se rappela en détail tous les moments qu'ils avaient partagés et surtout leur seule nuit ensemble_.

Le plan qu'avait érigé Elaine Alcott semblai marcher et il était grand temps de révéler la vérité. Après tout, il n'arriverait pas à sauver leur collègue et avec de la chance, elle allait être exécutée incessamment sous peu.

Allison posa sa question une énième fois encore :

-"Pourquoi Sara ?"

Elaine leva des yeux diaboliques vers la jeune fille et ouvrit sa bouche depuis bientôt 1 heure.

-"Elle aurait dû rester à l'écart de Hank !"

-"Comment ça ?"

-"Je sentais Hank se détacher de moi peu à peu. Certains soirs, il m'appelait pour annuler notre rendez-vous, prétextant que son travail lui prenait trop de temps. Mais je ne suis pas dupe…j'ai fini par comprendre. Je savais qu'il voyait quelqu'un et j'ai trouvé qui."

-"Pourquoi avoir tué Hank ?"

Elle ria cyniquement

-"Je n'ai pas accepté qu'il aille voir ailleurs!"

-"Et pourquoi avoir fait accuser Sara ?"

-"Simplement parce qu'elle n'allait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement ! Je l'ai suivi jusqu'à son appartement un jour, elle est entrée, puis elle est ressortie. J'ai tenté ma chance…j'ai réussi à ouvrir sa porte avec une barrette en métal et me suis introduite. J'ai pris un verre qui était posé sur son comptoir. J'étais persuadée que ses empreintes seraient dessus. Il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver son arme de service…ce qui fut assez facile. Je suis ressortie ni vue ni connue et suis rentrée chez moi." Expliqua-t-elle contente de ses exploits

-"Et comment vous avez fait, pour vous servir des ses empreintes ?"

-"J'ai un ami de longue date travaillant comme CSI à Phœnix, je lui ai dit que c'était pour faire une expérience…et il m'a fait un moulage spécial…"

H –1

_Grissom arriva à la prison et on l'accompagna à la cellule de Sara. Celle-ci entendit les pas approchés mais resta allongée sur son matelas._

_-"Sidle, visite !" lui dit le garde en ouvrant la grille pour que Grissom puisse entrer._

_Elle se redressant et un sourire illumina son visage en le voyant. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras._

-"Bon, on a fini avec vous !" Brass se leva et fit entrer deux policiers qui emmenèrent Elaine Alcott

Allison se retourna vers lui et lui dit :

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il faut comme document pour les empêcher d'exécuter Sara ?!" demanda-t-elle vite fait

-"Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien mais je vais appeler le juge illico"

-"Ok, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps…"

_-"Tu te souviens de notre rencontre ?" demanda Sara à Grissom, qui était allongé sur son matelas. Celle-ci était assise près de lui._

_-"Comment je pourrais oublier ?" répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres, se repassant la journée_

_-"Ca a été un des plus beaux jours de ma vie…" avoua-t-elle_

_-"Je me souviendrais toujours de l'étudiante passionnée qui n'arrêtait pas de me poser des questions à la fin de ma conférence, et que j'ai dû invité à prendre un café avec moi pour continuer la discussion." Dit-il avec un sourire_

-"Ca y est ! Je viens d'avoir le juge ! Il va faire un document spécial pour qu'on relâche immédiatement Sara !" s'écria Brass

-"Dans combien de temps on va l'avoir ?"

-"D'ici moins de 15 minutes, il va falloir aller le chercher là-bas"

-"Je vais y aller ! Je file à la prison leur apporter directement après !"

-"Vous voulez pas qu'on les appelle ?" demanda-t-il étonn

-"Non ça ira, et de toute façon, ils n'accepteront pas avant d'avoir vu le document !" dit-elle en s'éloignant.

_-"Grissom ?"_

_-"Hum…" dit-il tout en continuant de lui caresser le dos. Sara était allongée près de lui et voulait lui poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis trop longtemps._

_-"Pourquoi tu as été aussi distant ces dernières années ?" il décida d'être le plus franc possible et de lui révéler la vérité._

_-"Je n'ai jamais voulu paraître aussi froid avec toi…mais je me suis rendu compte des sentiments que j'éprouvais et que je ne pouvais pas y échapper. Je me suis renfermé car j'avais peur de te faire souffrir…et quand j'y pense, je t'ai tout de même fait souffrir et je ne me le pardonnerais jamais."_

_-"C'est fini maintenant…ne te culpabilise plus…" lui dit-elle lui caressant doucement sa joue_

_-"Sara…il y a autre chose que je n'ai pas dit…personne est au courant…"_

_-"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"_

_-"Je souffre d'otosclérose…c'est génétique…je deviens sourd" soupira-t-il_

_-"Oh Griss…"_ _elle le rapprocha d'elle et posa son visage dans le creux de son cou._

_-"Je suis désolée de ne t'avoir rien dit… mais j'arrivais pas à l'imaginer…" murmura-t-il près de son oreille_

_-"Je comprends…j'aurais été pareille. Est-ce que tu va te faire opérer ?"_

_-"J'y pense sérieusement…" Sara releva sa tête et l'embrassa passionnément._

Warrick passa chercher Catherine, Nick et Greg. Ensemble ils prirent le chemin de la prison.

Allison arriva en moins de 5 minutes chez le juge Rowland pour récupérer le document. Une fois qu'elle en prit possession, elle se dépêcha et remonta en voiture, prenant la direction de la prison.

_Grissom ne pouvait plus s'arrêter d'embrasser Sara. Elle lui avait tellement manqué._

_Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de l'emmener loin de cet endroit infernal et vivre avec elle._

Warrick avança son véhicule à l'entrée de la prison où un contrôle fut effectuer. On leur indiqua un bâtiment qui se démarquait des autres. Il se gara et tout le monde sortit du véhicule. Un garde vint à leur rencontre et leur demanda de les suivre. A l'intérieur du bâtiment, un panneau indiquait 'chambre d'exécution' au 2ème étage et c'est dans cette section qu'on les emmena. Ils avaient tous le cœur serré et ça ne faisait que s'aggraver à chaque pas. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte que le garde ouvrit. Il leur mentionna l'intérieur, qui comprenait des sièges et une grande vitre. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur à contre cœur. Catherine essayait de retenir ses larmes tant bien que mal.

Allison roulait à vive allure sur la route déserte. La prison était installée dans un lieu paumé du Nevada. Le soleil était brûlant à travers les vitres et la voiture n'avait évidemment pas l'air conditionné.

_Sara sentit Grissom se mettre assit à côté d'elle. Elle se redressa pour voir qu'il lui tournait le dos, il avait sa tête dans ses mains et ses épaules semblaient agitées. Sara s'assit à côté de lui et écarta ses mains de son visage. Elle se rendit compte que des larmes coulaient de ses joues._

_-"Griss…" elle le prit dans ses bras_

_-"Je peux pas…je peux pas les laisser faire…" il avait du mal à parler et sa phrase lui apporta une nouvelle vague de larmes._

_-"Gil, s'il te plaît…" murmura-t-elle_

_Il se redressa et la regarda droit dans les yeux, Sara ne l'avait jamais vu pleuré auparavant et elle sentait ses yeux se remplirent de larmes à son tour._

_-"Je ne pourrais vivre, je pourrais pas…"_

_-"Il faut que tu sois fort" lui dit-elle_

_-"Non…je n'y arriverais pas ! Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre !"_

_-"Shhhh" lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille tout en le berçant._

_Elle le sentait sangloter contre elle et le serra davantage._

A trois kilomètres de la prison, la voiture d'Allison commença à fatiguer.

-"Qu'est-ce que…oh non !!!!!!!!" cria-t-elle en frappant le volant.

Elle vérifia le niveau d'essence, il était à moitié plein. Elle essaya de redémarrer le véhicule mais rien n'y faisait. Il avait fait tellement chaud ces derniers jours que la voiture n'avait pas résistée. Elle sortit de la voiture et essaya d'ouvrir le capot. Elle posa ses doigts dessus et les retira en hurlant : c'était brûlant. Elle cria quelques injures avant de se faire à l'idée que même si elle ouvrait le capot, elle n'aurait rien pu faire devant son incompétence en matière de mécanique. Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle n'avait croisé aucune voiture et la prison était quelques kilomètres. Elle sortit son portable et regarda l'écran : Pas de serveur

De rage, elle le jeta à terre et celui-ci se brisa en plusieurs morceaux. Elle regarda sa montre et vit qu'il ne lui restait que 20 minutes pour atteindre la prison.

Elle décrocha sa ceinture à laquelle son holster contenait son arme et pesait lourd. Elle la jeta dans sa voiture, attrapa le document et se mit à courir. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle remercia l'entraînement physique reçu à Quantico.

Dans la salle des 'familles', les trois CSIs et le jeune technicien étaient silencieux. Ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à croire ce qui allait se passer.

La chaleur était étouffante et le soleil lui éblouissait la vue. Mais Allison continuait de courir aussi vite que possible. Le papier officiel qui allait délivrer Sara de cet enfer était fermement maintenu dans sa main.

_-"Je t'aime Grissom…ne l'oublie jamais…" lui dit Sara_

_-"Je t'aime Sara…" répondit-il pendant que Sara lui balayait ses larmes._

_Il s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa longuement._

Ses jambes la faisaient souffrir mais elle s'en fichait pas mal, au contraire, elle augmentait sa vitesse. Allison sentait la sueur lui couler le long du front et du dos mais elle n'avait pas le droit de flancher.

Dans la salle des 'familles' l'avocat de Sara était présent ainsi que quelques personnels de la prison et surtout le directeur Larry Hoagert.

Quelqu'un ouvrit subitement le rideau, révélant une salle dans laquelle une sorte de siège avec des sangles était près de la vitre. Il y avait aussi non loin de là, du matériel informatique.

_Un bruit de pas et de clés se firent entendre quelque part autour d'eux mais il continuèrent de s'embrasser. Le garde ouvrit la grille et demanda à Grissom de sortir. Ce dernier n'en avait aucune envie._

_-"Sara…je t'aime…" dit-il alors que les larmes affluèrent encore_

_-"Je t'aime Gil…ne l'oublie jamais" lui dit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres._

_-"Il faut que tu partes" lui dit-elle_

_Il l'écouta et sortit de la cellule, sanglotant._

_Le garde le conduit dans la salle où étaient déjà ses amis. Catherine le vit dans un triste état. Elle l'assit à côté d'elle et le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer mais rien n'y faisait…_

'Allez !!! Moins d'un kilomètre à courir !!!' pensa Allison très fort. Elle pouvait voir la prison de loin et se donna à fond. Il était à présent 14 heures.

La salle d'exécution s'ouvrit révélant deux médecins, ils allèrent s'installer derrière les appareils, commençant à les régler. Un garde entra et vérifia les sangles du siège.

Dans sa cellule, Sara attendait patiemment. Elle entendit les pas de deux personnes et savait parfaitement que c'était l'heure.

Allison approchait de plus en plus de la prison. Sa respiration était brûlante et difficile.

_-"Mlle Sidle, il est l'heure" lui dit un des gardes_

_Elle se leva et avança près de la grille. Le garde lui passa des menottes aux poignets et aux pieds. Il referma la cellule et elle fut escortée par les deux hommes._

_Au bout du couloir se trouvait une porte. Ils l'ouvrirent et la firent passer devant eux._

_En voyant Sara entrer dans la salle, le cœur de Grissom se mit à battre encore plus vite et il ne pouvait plus contrôler ses larmes. Catherine commençait à pleurer elle aussi et se retourna vers Warrick, Nick et Greg. Ils avaient tous les trois les yeux humides et étaient pales._

'Allez !!!!' s'encouragea mentalement Allison. Elle longeait les hauts grillages à présent.

_On fit allonger Sara et les gardes lui fixèrent les sangles._

_Grissom était contre la vitre, ne cessant de pleurer après elle. Ses collègues le regardèrent impuissants. Ils avaient tous laisser leurs émotions prendre le dessus._

Arrivée au poste de garde, Allison sortit son badge et hurla après le garde.

-"Je suis l'agent Moreau du FBI ! Je viens empêcher l'exécution d'une innocente alors laissez-moi passer !!!!" le garde stupéfait la laissa continuer son chemin.

Elle courut vers le bâtiment où devait avoir lieu l'exécution. Elle poussa la porte de toutes ses forces et pénétra sans s'arrêter à l'intérieur. Le personnel la regardait étrangement.

-"Ou se trouve la chambre exécutoire ?" demanda-t-elle hostilement

-"Au 2ème étage au fond du couloir" lui répondit une jeune flic

-"Merci" dit-elle tout de même avant de s'élancer vers les escaliers

_De retour dans la chambre exécutoire, on contrôla une fois encore que les sangles soient correctement fixées et que les électrodes soient bien reliées aux moniteurs. Ainsi que l'intraveineuse avant qu'un homme vêtu tout en noir ne vienne se placer debout, d'un côté de Sara_

_-"Sara Sidle, vous avez été reconnue coupable de meurtre et selon les lois de l'état du Nevada, vous allez présentement être exécutée par injection létale._

_Grissom hurla 'non' mais ça ne changea rien. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'entendre de l'autre côté de la vitre._

_Les médecins attendirent un signe de la part de l'homme en noir avant d'envoyer le liquide mortel dans les veines de la jeune femme._

_Grissom était dans un état affolant. Il pleurait de tout son corps et de toute son âme, priant n'importe qui de la laisser tranquille. Ses amis n'étaient pas loin de craquer non plus._

Allison arriva dans le couloir et aperçut la fameuse porte. Elle s'élança le plus vite possible et gagna la porte. Elle poussa la porte, qui alla s'écraser contre le mur et pénétra dans la pièce.

-"ARRETEZ-TOUT !!!" hurla-t-elle

Tout le monde la regardait stupéfait, avancer vers les gardes et médecins.

-"J'ai la preuve écrite que Sara Sidle, ici présente, est innocente ! On lui a tendu un piège !! Le vrai meurtrier a été appréhender quelques heures plus tôt et est passé aux aveux !! alors détachez-la immédiatement !!" ordonna-t-elle en jetant le document au visage des gardes.

Dans la salle d'à côté, personne n'en croyait ses oreilles. Nick, Greg, Warrick et Catherine continuaient de pleurer, leurs nerfs avaient lâché et la nouvelle avait du mal à les calmer. Grissom avait sa tête enfouie dans ses mains, il ne croyait pas à ce qui venait de se passer. Sara venait d'être sauvée alors qu'il était sur le point de la perdre à tout jamais.

De retour dans la chambre exécutoire, Larry Hoagert lisait attentivement les mots du juge Rowland. Allison s'était précipitée pour détacher Sara, son corps tremblait à cause de l'exercice physique qu'elle venait d'avoir. Sara fut libre et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras. Allison finit par laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus et pleura à son tour. Tout était finit maintenant…

-"Ally…tout est fini maintenant…" lui murmura-t-elle

Elle s'étonna de voir la jeune fille aussi tremper et brûlante.

-"Pourquoi est-ce que tu es dans un tel état ?" lui demanda-t-elle doucement

-"…fallais que je vienne…la voiture de Brass est tomber en panne à 3 kms d'ici. La seule solution c'était de courir…je pouvais pas abandonner…" dit-elle les larmes aux yeux

Grissom entra en trombe dans la salle et se précipita vers Sara.

-"Sara…" dit-il

Elle se retourna et relâcha Allison qui leur laissa leur intimit

-"Griss" elle s'élança vers lui et il la prit dans ses bras.

-"Oh mon Dieu…Sara…" il la serrait le plus fort possible

-"Tout est fini Gil…" lui dit-elle en plaçant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

Les 3 CSIs et Greg les regardaient, un sourire se formait sur leurs lèvres et leurs yeux étaient toujours rougis par les larmes. Allison s'approcha d'eux et elle fut accueillie en héroïne.

-"J'ai juste fait, ce que chacun de vous aurait fait à ma place…"

Warrick lui passa un bras autour des épaules et la jeune fille ferma les yeux devant un mal de tête qui arrivait. Elle avait pâlit et sentant sa tête tournée. Elle s'accrocha au bras de Warrick pour ne pas perdre sa balance. Celui-ci la regarda et lui demanda si ça allait.

-"Non...je me sens pas bien…" avoua-t-elle frottant ses tempes

Ses amis la virent s'effondrer dans les bras de Warrick et il cria immédiatement d'appeler une ambulance.

-MountainView Hospital, Las Vegas-

Allison ouvrit péniblement ses yeux. Elle fut surprise de voir Grissom assit sur une chaise à côté de son lit.

-"Hey" dit-il en la voyant éveillée

-"Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?" demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle était dans une chambre d'hôpital

-"Tu as fait une crise d'hypoglycémie mélangée à une sorte d'insolation" lui expliqua-t-il calmement

-"Ohh" dit-elle seulement en frottant sa nuque

-"Heureusement pour toi, ce n'était pas très grave…mais tu nous as fichus une de ses peurs…" avoua-t-il en venant s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit

-"Désolée…où est Sara ? vous ne devriez pas être avec elle ?"

-"Elle est en train de faire une visite médicale, au cas où…elle a promis de venir te voir dès que ce sera fini."

-"Ok…" dit-elle avec un sourire

-"Allison…je voulais te dire merci pour ce que tu as fait…tu as sauvé la vie de Sara et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant." Dit-il sérieusement

-"Wow arrêtez, vous parler comme un prêtre" dit-elle en plaisantant avant de redevenir sérieuse

-"Je n'avais pas le droit de l'abandonner…" répondit-elle simplement. Bien entendu, il y avait des tas d'autres raisons mais Grissom n'avait pas besoin de les entendre pour comprendre.

Une infirmière entra dans la salle avec un plateau repas, qu'elle déposa sur une table près du lit.

-"Quelle heure il est ?" demanda la jeune fille lorsque l'infirmière fut partie

-"18 heures 30"

-"Argh, jamais je pourrais avaler ça" elle pointa en direction de la nourriture

-"Il faut manger ! N'oublie pas que tu as fait une crise d'hypoglycémie…il faut reprendre des forces"

Allison le regarda en rigolant avant de lui dire qu'il ressemblait à un père, obligeant sa fille de manger. Elle fut surprise quand il éclata de rire.

Allison se força à manger un peu avant de lui demander quand elle pourrait rentrer chez elle.

-"Après le repas" répondit-il

-"Et vous m'obligez à manger ça ? Alors que je suis libre dans quelques minutes ? Vous êtes infâme Grissom !" plaisanta-t-elle

Après avoir fini de manger, elle se leva et disparut dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller. A son retour, Grissom se leva et ouvrit la porte. Ils prirent l'ascenseur et décidèrent d'aller voir où était Sara.

Cette dernière, qui était toujours en consultation, sortit au moment où Grissom et Allison arrivèrent. Un sourire illumina le visage de Grissom lorsque Sara se dirigea vers lui en souriant. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, ils semblaient se relaxer dans leur étreinte. Grissom l'éloigna de lui et dit :

-"Allez, sortons d'ici." En regardant tour à tour les deux femmes qui acquiescèrent.

Il passa un bras autour de la taille de Sara pour la garder près de lui et elle fit de même. Cette dernière posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Allison et lui sourit afin d'exprimer sa reconnaissance. Elle retira sa main pour la poser sur celle de Grissom au niveau de son ventre.

Ils sortirent de l'hôpital le sourire aux lèvres et prirent la direction de la maison de Catherine, où toute l'équipe allait se retrouver.

**THE END**


End file.
